


Suited royalty

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Falling In Love, Gangs, Gangster Levi, Gangsters, Heist, Hotels, Love, Maids, Money, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Spying, casino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: You work as a maid at a high end hotel and casino owned by a man you've never met, but you know you should fear because of his supposed ties with the crime world. Your boss is an asshole, he treats you like shit and harrasses you, as well as the guests. So, one day when a handsome man with a deadly gaze saves you after you punch a guest, the two of you become closer. Levi is interested in you, he finds you odd and like a lost puppy. Soon, Levi makes you his personal maid allowing you to discover he is the owner of the whole casino and hotel and the rumours of him being involved in crimes and gangs is true. Levi tells you one day that in order for you pay off your debt to him of him rescuing you, as well as getting you a better job, you have to help out his gang and him with his criminal activities. You dress up for him, tempt other gang members, as well as spy. As you work hard, you slowly find that Levi was keeping you around for other reasons, that this making it up to him was just an excuse to keep you. You find yourself losing yourself in love to the man that controls you, but you can't help it when he love's you so sweetly.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

You hurried into the massive casino and hotel, past the people staying there and the staff into the staff room. You went into your locker, then changed into your maid outfit as quickly as possible and clocked in one minute before your shift started. You let out a long sigh, then turned and jumped as your friend stood there. “Fuck!”

Ivy laughed. “Sorry, sorry, but holy shit you are cutting it close today.”

You sighed. “I know.”

“You’re usually on time and early.”

You sighed. “I know.”

She followed you to the list of things you and Ivy had to do today, you always worked together. She picked up the list, then you loaded the trolly with what you needed. She smirked at you. “So, was it a hot guy?”

You shook your head. “No, I haven’t had a hot guy in ages.”

She hummed. “So, what was it?”

You gulped and looked over at her. “Well…”

She gritted her teeth. “Are you fucking serious? That asshole again?”

You ran over to her. “Shh, he’ll hear.”

She clenched her jaw. “I don’t give a fuck, he’s using you. Making you work long hours here and there, then you barely get any sleep!”

You grabbed the trolly and pushed. “Well, the money is alright.”

“It’s shit and you know it.” She stopped in the lift with you and pressed for the right floor and said your name. “Listen, you are too good for this fucking place. You know I should go and see the owner of this fucking place and give him a piece of my mind.”

You hummed a laugh. “You want to be a Jane Doe in the desert? Everyone knows he’s involved with dodgy things.”

She shrugged. “So? Maybe he can pop a cap in our boss’s ass.”

You snorted as she pretended to shoot a gun, then you pushed the trolly down the hall. “You’re an idiot.”

“I am, but I can imagine that’s why you love me, right?”

You smiled. “I do.” You went from room to room cleaning them up and listen to music with Ivy. You’d dance and sing together and try and make the most of your day. You walked to the lift with her and went up to almost the top floor. “Let’s get these rich people’s rooms done.”

She walked with you, then froze. “Shit!”

You looked to her. “What?”

“Shit, shit, shit. I forgot something on the list the boss asked for.” She sighed. “I’ll be right back.”

You sighed. “Alright, fine I’ll start working here all by myself.”

She grinned. “Love yoooooou.”

You shook your head and smiled, then you walked down to the room you needed to work in. You changed the sheets, then you began cleaning the place up. You hummed a little tune to yourself, then you began singing. You danced a little, then turned around and squealed as you saw a raven-haired man leaning in the doorway with a mean look in his eyes. You gulped and bowed. “S-sorry sir.”

Levi had been watching you for a while, he’d come down to this floor to check on a man staying here, but then he heard sweet singing and saw you dancing away. He couldn’t help himself; he just had to watch you and listen. He’d never really paid much attention to women, but he thought you were kind of cute, you had a nice body too and a lovely voice. “Carry on.”

You stood up and smiled, he liked that smile and he wasn’t sure why. “Is this your room?”

He shrugged. “Kind of.”

You frowned. “What do you mean?”

He walked in and looked around the room, then checked the bed at how perfect you’d made the room. “You’ve cleaned this room perfectly. I’m impressed.”

You smiled. “Thank you, I work really hard to make sure people have a perfect stay here in this hotel.”

He glanced over at you and saw the shine in your eyes. “Why do you do this?”

You blushed, it was a good look on you, Levi liked it. “Huh?”

“Why do you do this job?”

You shrugged. “I guess I like making people happy.”

He hummed. “Happy…” He nodded and sighed. “Thank you.” He walked to the door, hands in his pockets. “Keep up the good work.” He looked down the hall and saw the man he was looking for. “Tch, there you are you son of a bitch.” He looked back at you. “Bye brat.”

You blushed and waved. “Um, bye.” You stood there a while, frowned, then got back to work. You heard your name in your ear making you squeal. You turned around, then smacked Ivy. “Bitch!”

She laughed. “Sorry.” She lifted up a bag. “Got the stuff.” She titled her head and hummed. “You’re blushing, something good happen?”

You smiled. “This handsome guy came into the room, told me I did a great job at cleaning too, he listened to my singing too.”

“Ooow, love is in the air.”

You shook your head and got back to cleaning. “No, no way. That man was way too hot for me.”

She smacked your bum. “Sure, sure.”

You sighed. “Let’s just finish this room, then move onto the next.”

She grinned. “Got it!” You both finished up, then went down to the staff room. “Oh, I have a date by the way.”

You smiled. “Nice one.” Your smile faded, then you narrowed your eyes. “You want to leave early.”

She held your hands. “Please oh please.”

You sighed. “Go on.”

She hugged you and kissed your cheek loads. “Love you!”

“Yeah, yeah. Have a good night and be safe, okay?”

She winked at you. “Got it.”

You smiled, then put everything away slowly. You picked up and made a small little caddy, then checked everything. You needed to clean up the women’s bathroom on one floor, so you were going to take your time doing it and go home. You jumped, dropped the caddy and squealed as a hand slammed against the wall by your head. You heard a voice say your name making you shiver. You turned your head and saw your boss. “Mr Hall.”

He grinned at you. “Hello kitten, so where are you off to?”

You gulped and pressed your back to the wall and lowered your gaze. “Women’s bathroom, it needs cleaning.”

He leaned closer. “That’s on the bottom of your list…which means…” He tilted his head and ran the back of his hand against your cheek. “You’re almost finished and I don’t like that.”

You turned your head from his touch. “Sorry sir.”

He smirked. “You’re so cute.”

“Mr Hall?” He turned his head to a staff member. “Mr Ackerman is calling a meeting with all his managers.”

Mr Hall grinned at the staff member. “I’ll be there in a bit.” He waited for the man to leave, then he turned his head to you and bit his lip. “I wish I had more time with you.” He ran one hand up your side and squeezed, then he kissed your cheek. “See you later.”

Your legs shook as he walked away from you, you dropped to your knees, then packed the little caddy again. You picked it up, walked into the bathroom and started cleaning. You welled up and began crying. You walked into a cubicle, slammed the door, then sat on the toilet and let yourself cry. You hated Mr Hall, really hated him, but you needed this job and Mr Hall had great power over everyone here. He knew what you were scared of, then he used that against you. You tried to leave, but Mr Hall found out and made sure anyone you applied for, didn’t hire you. You were screwed.

You wiped your tears, then stood up and carried on cleaning. You left the bathroom, changed your clothes and clocked out before Mr Hall came back and practically ran out into the main hall. You slammed into someone, then gasped. “S-so sorry.”

Levi held your upper arms. “Tch, you should focus brat.”

You looked up at him, he could see the red under your eyes meaning you’d been crying. “I’m really sorry sir.”

He frowned. “Oi? You been crying?”

You blushed. “N-no sir.”

He saw you lower your head in shame, so he lifted your head up by your chin and leaned closer. “You have, don’t lie.” You gulped as you blushed, his scent was divine and his eyes beautiful. Levi blushed a little at how cute you looked up close, that your scent was really nice too. “You should put something cool under your eyes, it’ll make the swelling go down. Go home, have a cup of tea too.”

You nodded. “Yes sir.”

He tilted his head, then let go of your face, he didn’t understand why he cared so much for someone he didn’t know, especially a maid. “Who made you cry?” He saw you clench up, meaning he wasn’t getting anything out of you. He sighed. “Tch, never mind. Get home safe.”

You smiled. “I will.”

“Do you drive?”

“No sir.”

He frowned. “You live far away?”

You shrugged. “It’s a bus drive away, or a nice forty-five-minute walk.”

He let out a long sigh, ruffled the back of his hair, then he grabbed your upper arm and dragged you outside. He stopped by a taxi, then gave the driver some money. “Tell him where you want to go.”

You blushed. “Ah, no I couldn’t.”

“Get. In.”

You gulped. “Yes sir.”

“Go home and be safe.”

You leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

Levi blushed and opened the car door for you, then watched you get in. “Whoever made you cry is an asshole, stand up to them.”

You smiled sadly. “Well, that’d mean I’d be fired.” You leaned forwards, told the driver your address, then you sat back and waved to Levi. “Bye.”

He waved. “Bye.” He watched the car go, then put his hands in his pockets. “Fired huh? Tch, don’t get involved Levi, just leave it.”

You were walking around on the rich man floor, you cleaned up a room, then walked into the hall and saw a guest. You bowed and smiled a little, then you walked down the hall. You heard the person hurry after you, you gulped and stopped and moved out the way for them, but they stopped in front of you. You bowed. “Sorry sir, can I help you?”

He smirked. “You can. I heard from your boss Mr Hall that you like to play with guests.” He cornered you against the wall as Levi walked out the lift and saw, as well as heard everything. “Maybe we should have some fun in one of the rooms.”

“No.”

He laughed. “No?”

You shook your head “What you heard was wrong, I am not some maid who plays with guests. I just clean your room, that’s it.”

He grabbed your breast. “Come on baby, just one time.”

You punched him hard in the face. “I said no!”

He stumbled back and held his nose. “You fucking bitch! I’m gonna kill you!” He dove for you.

You jumped and screamed as a foot connected with the side of his head, then he went flying down the hall and slammed, then rolled to a stop. You shook, then placed your hand on your chest. You looked to the side and saw Levi there. He walked over to the man on the floor, you could see the man was terrified, he held his hand up, then got onto his knees and begged. He got up and ran to the lift.

Levi walked over to you. “Tch, disgusting.” He looked over to you. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

He sighed. “Come with me.”

You hurried after him into the lift. “Y-yes.”

You stood next to him as you went down, it allowed you to really look at him. He was wearing a wonderful expensive suit, he was clean shaven, he had a strong jawline and a lovely long neck. You loved his undercut hair; it was something really different. Levi glanced down at you making you jump, then you looked ahead. Levi enjoyed the blush on your face, to him you were interesting. You wouldn’t talk to him about who made you cry, you were secretive and yet you smashed your fist hard into a perverted man’s face today, then you’d sing and dance as you cleaned. You were shy around him, but then he’d catch you laughing and play fighting with your friend and colleague Ivy. To him, you were a complex woman that he couldn’t stop watching, you were interesting and you had his attention.

He walked out the lift, then enjoyed you following behind him. To Levi, you were like a little duckling or a puppy. You were more of a pet right now, a cute pet he wanted to keep around. He went out back and held the door open for you, then he followed you to a nice little quiet area. He sat down, pulled out a silver case from his pocket and opened it. He pulled out a cigarette, then popped it between his lips. He offered you the case. “Want one?”

You shook your head. “No thank you, I don’t smoke. It’s a bad habit.” You noticed Levi’s stare. “I mean it’s your choice, not that I’m judging you.”

You put the case in his pocket, then got out his nice lighter. “You know, you shouldn’t go back on what you say.”

“Huh?”

He blew out smoke. “Be honest with me, I prefer it.”

You hummed. “Fine then, it makes your fingers a funny colour, your breath and clothes stink and you’d suck in bed.”

He raised a brow at you. “Someone knows theirs stuff.”

“Well, yeah.” You shrugged. “Sugars bad for you too, but I still eat it. So, I kind of have no right to judge you.”

He tapped his cigarette. “Everything you touch and eat kills you slowly.”

You laughed. “Yeah, like oxygen.”

He stared at you. “The very thing we need to live.”

You nodded. “Yep.”

He said your name. “I know your name, but you haven’t asked for mine.”

You frowned. “How do you know my name?”

He pointed to your chest. “Tch, your badge idiot.”

You frowned and smacked Levi with the back of your hand. “Shut up.” You sighed. “I guess I should ask, after all you saved my ass.”

“Levi.”

You smiled. “Nice name.”

“Thanks.”

You raised your legs up, then hugged them as you sat on the wall. “So, why are we out here?”

He blew out smoke. “Thought you’d need a break.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

“If your boss kicks off about it, don’t worry I’ll handle him.” He glanced over at you. “No more punching people and breaking their nose, okay?”

You laughed. “Okay.”

“How’s your hand?”

You showed him. “Okay.”

He held his cigarette in his mouth, then studied your hand. “Needs to be cleaned and patched up.” You were staring at Levi’s lips, the way he held his cig between them. He glanced up at you. “Tch, oi brat? You hear me?”

You blushed and nodded. “Yes, sorry.”

He sighed and let your hand go. “Do you usually make it a habit of hitting people in the face and breaking their nose?”

You glared at Levi. “I dunno, do you make is a habit of kicked people hard in the face?”

He hummed. “Tch, shitty little brat.”

You smiled, then hummed a laugh, then you burst out laughing. You rubbed your tears away and hummed, Levi just watched you laugh and felt himself smiling. You sighed and looked to Levi. “What a weird pair we are, huh?”

He gulped, then put out his cigarette. “I guess.” He glanced over at you. “Nice to see you laughing and smiling, it looks good on you. So, keep it up.”

You beamed a bright smile at him, you were happy, the happiest you’d been in a long time. “I will.”

He stood up and sighed. “Come on, you should go back to work.”

You stood up. “Yeah.” You held his hand lightly as he walked past. “Umm.”

He looked down at you, he’d never had anyone hold his hand before, but he liked it. “What?”

You looked up at him and smiled. “Thank you, for being nice to me.”

He ruffled your hair. “Tch, don’t mention it brat.” He walked to the door and opened it. “Come on.”

You hurried past him allowing Levi to inhale your scent, as soon as he did, it sent a heat and a shiver through his body. He gulped and wasn’t sure what was happening to him, but he was sure he was going to keep an eye on you. You walked to the staff room door, then turned to Levi. “See you around.”

He waved. “Bye.”

You smiled, then turned to see Ivy was watching with a smirk on her face. You blushed and walked past. “What?”

She giggled. “Nothing, nothing…it’s just he is really hot.”

You blushed hard. “I know.”

“So?”

You grabbed a few things, then set up a trolly. “So what?”

She grabbed the trolly and leaned closer. “Well? Are you two banging or what?”

You snorted a laugh. “No! He’s just a friend.”

“Suuuure.”

You sighed then told her the two times you’d met him. “See, he’s just a friend.”

She clasped her chest. “It must be love, loooove, love. DUN NUUH!”

You laughed. “You’re an idiot.”

She grinned. “Oh, come on, he saved your ass, then took you outside for a nice heart to heart. He even flirted and joked with you.”

You pushed the trolly. “It’s nothing.”

Ivy danced around you, Levi leaned against a wall and watched you, he wanted to keep an eye on you from now on and he didn’t know why. Levi did like how you were fooling around with your friend though. Ivy sighed and linked her hands behind her head. “I think it’s a good thing, you know you making friends and all. All joking aside.”

You smiled. “Yeah, it’s nice to have another friend, someone who looks after me too.” You stopped as you waited by the lift to come down. “Do you think I should buy him something? You know, as a thank you?”

Levi blushed at the thought. Ivy grinned. “Sure, I’ll help you buy it. You sure you got enough cash?”

You nodded. “I’ve saved up some money, I’ll use that.”

“Cuuute.” She walked into the lift. “We’ll go shopping this weekend, we both have it off right?”

You nodded. “Think so, unless Mr Hall makes me do more overtime.”

Levi watched the doors close, then he pushed away from the wall and walked over to the staff room to find Mr Hall. He walked in, then went right up to your boss. “Oi?”

Mr Hall jumped. “Ah! Mr Ackerman.” He bowed. “Good to see you, boss.”

Levi hummed. “No more overtime for your staff.”

“Wh-what?”

Levi walked over to the lockers and saw your name. He tapped your name, then looked to Mr Hall. “This one is in a lot Fred, too much. If she collapses at work, I’ll have to pay for bills and we’re looking at a legal case. So, give her less hours, got it?”

Fred Hall nodded. “Of course, sir. She has this weekend off.”

“Good.” He walked along and saw the schedule on the wall. “You have her and Ivy working too much, reduce the hours and give others a little more. I run a fair and welcoming casino and hotel, I look after my staff, so you should too. We have any problems?”

Fred shook his head. “No sir.”

“Good, because if we do.” He walked up to Fred and gave him his death stare that terrified everyone. “I’ll break every bone in your body, got it?”

He gulped. “Y-Yes sir.”

“Good.” He turned and walked to the staff door. “I don’t want to have this conversation again. Have a nice day.”

You sat inside the hotel casino waiting for Ivy, you adjusted your skirt and top making you look cute but hot. Levi had wandered down to the lobby area, he wanted to check on his team, but also see if you were in. He noticed you sat waiting, he felt his cheeks flush at how you looked today, it was different from your maid uniform. He felt a bit bad for watching, he began to think that maybe he was a stalker, but he couldn’t help himself.

You stood up and smiled as Ivy ran over, her red hair bouncing around her and green eyes sparkling brightly, she was just always beautiful. She hugged you tightly and squealed. “You look so cute!”

You giggled. “Thanks, you look amazing.”

She stepped back, then twirled in her shorts and top, Levi thought you looked better. She grinned and winked at you. “Hell yeah!” She gave you the peace sign. “So, you ready to go?”

You nodded. “Yeah, let’s go shopping.”

Levi put his hands in his pockets, then he went to follow. However, Hange slid up next to him and grinned. “What you doing?”

He glared at her. “Tch, piss off shitty glasses, I’m busy.”

She wiggled her glasses. “Stalking a girl, it seems.”

“She’s…interesting. I can’t figure her out.”

Hange hummed. “Well, mind if I come too?”

He sighed. “Tch, fine but she can’t notice us.”

She saluted. “Got it!”

You and Ivy finally left the hotel as Hange and Levi talked, then you walked together into the main part of the city. Ivy held your hand the whole time, just to make sure no one took you or bothered either of you. Ivy stopped and pointed at a café. “Can we go here? They have bubble tea and cake!”

You smiled. “Sure, it sounds nice.” You looked at the menu. “Seems affordable too.”

Ivy bounced around, then pulled you inside the café. She grabbed a seat, then looked at what was to offer. You ordered a nice bubble tea and a slice of cake. You both talked and laughed as Hange and Levi watched you. You got up after eating, then left and went from shop to shop. You stood by one and stared at a lovely sliver lighter. Ivy slid up next to you. “Soooo?”

You blushed. “I think he’d like this one.”

She eyed it. “Nice. Well he does smoke, right?”

You nodded. “I think it’d be good…it’s not too much, right?”

She pulled you into the shop. “Hell no!” She stepped inside, then smiled at the attendant. “My friend here would like to get that silver lighter in the window for a guy.”

The attendant smiled. “Is it a gift with feelings?”

Ivy covered your mouth with her hand. “Yes, so wrap it up all nice please.”

“Of course.”

You pulled you head away. “Ivy.”

She winked at you. “Trust me sexy lady.”

You sighed. “Alright, alright, but he’s just a friend. He’s too hot for me and nice.”

She hummed. “You need more confidence.”

You rolled your eyes. “He didn’t seem interested, anyway, I think he seems me as this lost like puppy.”

She squished your face and giggled. “So cute. You are like a little puppy.”

The lady placed the gift on the table. “Would you like a bag miss?”

You smiled. “Please.” You paid for it all, then you took the bag and waved. “Thank you, bye!” You walked out with Ivy, then continued your shopping day. “I don’t have much money left now, but I kind of want to buy at least something for myself.”

Ivy hummed. “Clothes? Oh! Nice underwear for your hottie!”

You back handed her gut. “Shut up you pervert.”

She laughed. “I’m joking. A nice outfit should be good for you.”

You held her hand again. “Yeah, what are you getting?”

“Vibrator.”

You snorted a laugh. “I love the lack of filter you have.”

“Hell yes.”

You hummed. “You should go for a rabbit eared one.”

She blushed hard and said your name. “Really?”

You laughed. “Wow, and I thought you were the strong one. I made you blush!”

She groaned. “You are an ass.”

You giggled. “Little.”

She smiled. “I love you.”

You pulled her into a shop. “Love you too.” You stopped and looked around the shop, then found a dress that was just perfect. “What do you think?”

Ivy gave you the thumbs up. “Get it, it’ll really show off your assists.”

You frowned. “My assists?”

She slapped your bum, then grabbed your boobs from behind. “You are loaded sugar.”

You bumped your bum into her pelvis. “Let go you idiot.”

She spun around and stopped. “I wish I had big boobs like you and a great ass.” She patted her chest. “I’m flat.”

You sighed. “You are so wrong. You have long bouncy red hair, green lush eyes, long legs for days, a nice ass and though your boobs are a bit small, you wear the fuck out of those low dresses and tops.” You pouted and looked down. “Wish I could wear stuff like that.”

She hugged you tightly. “You’re amazing, you can wear anything you want.”

You giggled. “Thanks, so shall we buy our stuff?”

She nodded. Hell, yes.” You paid for your things, then she held you hand and walked with you to the park. “Ah! Crepes, you want one?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

“Sit and I will deliver.”

You sat down and hummed a laugh. “Sure.”

Hange grinned “She’s alone, now’s your chance Levi.”

Levi growled. “I hate this all. Tch, why the hell am I doing this shitty glasses? I don’t love her or like her, I just said I find her interesting. She’s like a puppy.”

“Puppies are fun.”

He hummed. “You’re odd.”

“Go to her.”

He sighed. “Tch, fine.” He walked over to you, then stopped and said your name. “What are you doing here brat?”

You looked up and smiled. “I’m on a date.”

“Date?”

You laughed. “With Ivy my best friend.”

He nodded. “Oh…is it fun?”

You nodded. “The best!” You gasped, then stood up and handed him a little bag. “A gift, for you.”

He glared at it. “Why?”

You blushed. “It’s a thank you, for saving me.”

He looked away. “Tch, I don’t want your shitty present.”

You lowered the bag, your shoulders slumped. “Oh…okay.”

He groaned. “Tch, oi don’t give that pathetic look. Give it.”

You offered the bag. “Here.”

He yanked it from you, then opened the bag to find a nice box. He opened the box and looked at the silver lighter, he knew this had to have cost you a lot. “This…”

You smiled. “I hope you like it.”

He glanced over to you. “Thank you.”

You smiled brightly. “You’re welcome!”

He studied it. “You shouldn’t have though…” He pulled his case out, got a cigarette out, then used his new lighter to light it. He inhaled, then blew out smoke. “It’s great.”

You smiled. “Great, but I guess I shouldn’t have bought it for you as it’s a bad habit.”

He hummed. “It is.”

You pouted. “You don’t care, do you?”

“Nope.”

You smiled. “You’re odd, but it’s nice. You looked around you here with a friend?”

He nodded and pointed to Hange with his thumb. “Tch, here with that idiot.”

“Why don’t you bring her over?”

“No.” He blushed at how quick he said that. “She’s annoying sometimes when she get’s excited.” He tapped his cigarette. “We’re out on business.”

You hummed. “Interesting, you should get back to it and not let me hold you up.”

He nodded. “Thanks again brat. Bye.”

You waved. “Bye.”

Ivy walked over after Levi went and grinned. “Soooo?”

You took your crepe from her. “He liked it.”

“Yaaay! Great news.”

You blushed and ate your crepe. “Yeah, I’m glad he liked it.” You looked over to her. “So, do you have any single guy friends?”

He frowned. “What about hottie?”

You shook your head. “No, he’s out of my league and he helped me once. So, can you help?”

She smiled. “I can set something up, sure. We can go on a mixer or something!”

You nodded. “I’d like that.”

She clapped her hands. “Fun, fun, fun!” She gulped down her food. “So, you want to come over tonight and gossip?”

You got up and walked with her. “Sounds like fun.”

“Sweet!” She frowned when she heard your phone ringing. “Who’s ringing?”

You pulled out your phone. “Mr Hall.” You sighed. “Hello Mr Hall?”

He sang your name. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but could you come in at midnight on Sunday to start Monday off?”

You stopped walking. “Sure, I can do that.”

“Great, I’ll see you there. After all, it’ll just be me and you.”

You shivered. “O-Oh, okay.”

“See you soon!”

You looked at your phone and had a void look in your eyes. “He wants me in work midnight on Sunday to start Monday off.”

Ivy growled. “That asshole! He said you have the weekend off!”

You sighed. “Technically I do.”

“Asshole.”

You smiled at her. “Well, guess I can’t stay over.”

She pouted. “I guess…well I’ll walk you home then.”

You hugged her. “Thank you.”

She walked with you. “So, who’s on shift with you?”

“Just me and him.”

Her eyes widened. “No, no he can’t do that! You need two minimum. I’m coming in too.”

You looked to her. “You shouldn’t, he’ll get mad.”

“Then I’ll throw our contract in his face, it says in them about having two maids in minimum.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, that asshole has got to stop bullying you.” She groaned. “I hate how we can’t stand up to him…every time we try to leave, he blocks us.”

You hugged her arm. “We’ll get through this, I know it.”

She hugged you. “Yeah we will. We’ll be together forever.”

You laughed. “Damn right.”


	2. Chapter 2

You nibbled your lip as you went into work, you were dreading it. Ivy had tried her best to work with you, but Fred Hall was an asshole and he wouldn’t let you two work together, her really wanted you alone. His response to Ivy was, you wouldn’t be alone because you had him, therefore there was two people in as the contract states. So, you were doing everything you could to avoid him. You were in a bedroom, door open and sign saying you were working. You had the mop and bucket ready for the bathroom and you’d just finished dealing with the main room. You walked back to the mop, then let out a long sigh. You looked up and gulped as Fred stood there, he smiled at you.

Fred walked closer. “So, this is where you’ve been hiding, huh?”

You gulped. “I’ve been working hard sir.”

He walked closer. “Yes, you have and hard work should be rewarded.” He slid his hand up your side, then leaned closer. “Do you have more clean sheets? Because we’ll need them for the bed after what I do to you.”

You pushed him, but he held you tightly. “No, stop it, please.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

You struggled in his arms. “I said no!”

He moved you to the bed as you struggled. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“No!” You slapped him hard making him stumble back from you. He held his cheek and clicked his jaw. You gasped as you looked at him. “Fred, I’m sorry.”

He growled, then kicked then bucked of water at you. It smacked you in the face, then you fell to the floor as you were covered in water and cleaning product. “Sit there in your filth you ungrateful little bitch.”

You sat up on the side of your leg, then sigh. You rubbed your eyes as you fought tears. “No, don’t cry, don’t let him win.” You heard someone say your name, you looked up to the doorway to see Levi. You blushed hard in embarrassment; you didn’t want him to see you like this. “L-Levi.”

He walked in and looked around. “What…what happened?”

You smiled and sniffed, then you picked up the bucket and put it right. “I slipped, sorry. I’ll get a heater on this to dry it out.”

He grabbed your face by your chin, then pulled you close and studied you. “If you spilt in, then why are you covered and you have a cut on your lip?”

You gulped. “I fell face first into it?”

“Tch, you’re a terrible liar.” He grabbed your upper arm and dragged you along. “Come with me.”

You trotted after him as he dragged you. “B-But I have to work.”

“Not like this.” He stopped in a nice room, then he let you go. He walked into the bathroom, then came out with towels. “Here, go take a shower.”

You gulped. “This your room?”

Levi owned the hotel and casino, so every room was his. “Yes.”

You smiled. “I couldn’t.”

“Go, now.”

You jumped, then ran to the bathroom. “Y-yes.”

“Take your time, I’ll go get you a new uniform.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You closed the bathroom door, then you got into the shower and cleaned up. You welcomed and loved the hot shower, you felt relaxed and refreshed from it. You kind of lost track of time as you stood there, then blushed when you heard a light knock on the door and Levi call your name. You hurried out and wrapped yourself up. “S-sorry, I lost track of time.”

Levi sighed. “I thought you might have fallen over.”

You opened the door. “I’m fine.”

Levi stared at you wrapped up in a towel, he looked away with a little blush, then offered you a new uniform. “Here.”

You took it and smiled. “Thank you. I’m really thankful for all this, not many show this much kindness.”

He gulped. “Tch, just change already.”

You looked down at yourself, then laughed. “Oh yeah, sorry.” You closed the door, changed into your new maid outfit, then picked up the wet towels and your clothes. You walked out and smiled at Levi as he sat on the bed waiting. “Thank you.”

He patted the bed next to him. “Sit.”

“Ah, but.”

“I said, sit.”

You hurried over and sat down, then placed your things on the floor. “Sorry Levi.”

He opened a first aid kit then held you face and began cleaning the cut on your lip. You winced and tried to pull away, but he held your face. “Stay still.”

“Sorry.”

He sighed. “I know it hurts, but you have to stay still.”

You smiled. “Sorry.”

He cleaned it up, then closed up the kit. “So, you going to tell me or not how that happened?”

You pulled at your outfit. “I can’t.”

“Was it someone you work with?”

You nipped your lip and nodded. “I can’t afford to lose this job, so I won’t say anything. I just need a friend.”

Levi sighed and ruffled your hair. “Alright.” He sighed. “Want to go outside by the pool?”

You smiled. “You going for a smoke.”

“Yes, but also the company.” He stood up and walked to the door. “Come on.”

You hurried after him, then put your things on the trolly and stood in the lift with Levi. “You know…”

He glanced down at you. “I know, it’s a bad habit.”

You smirked. “I wasn’t going to say that.”

He looked down at you. “What were you going to say?”

“You know your collar is crooked, right?”

He frowned. “It is?”

You stood in front of him, leaned up and ran your hands along his collar making him hold his breath. He gazed at you and felt like he could do this with you, over and over. He’d love for you to help him dress in the morning, it’d make him feel very loved and special. You smiled and felt happy doing this, like your heart was calm at being near him. You patted his chest and smiled. “All good and handsome.”

He placed his hand on yours on his chest, his gazed softened and you were sure he was smiling a little. “Thank you.”

You blushed and pulled away. “You’re welcome.” You walked out the lift as it opened on the outdoor pool level. You wandered around and couldn’t believe how high up you were. You sat on a sunbed in the glowing lights the pool had, then looked to Levi as he got out a cigarette. He sat down next to you, then pulled his lighter out. You leaned closer. “May I?”

He hummed and handed you the lighter. “Sure.”

You studied it and smiled. “It’s nice.”

“It is, thank you for getting it me.”

You hummed a laugh, then sparked it up and lit his cigarette. “My pleasure.”

He blew out smoke, then hummed. He blushed a little, then went into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. “Got this for you.”

You took it and smiled. “Thanks.”

“Thought you needed it.”

You opened it and nibbled on it, you hummed and enjoyed it. You offered it to Levi. “Want some?”

He stared at it and saw where you’d bitten, he blushed a little, then leaned over and bit some off. “Mmm it’s good.”

You stared at the bar and how much he’d bitten off. “Savage.”

He hummed and swallowed. “You don’t get as rich and powerful as me by not being savage.”

You titled your head. “What is it you do?”

He looked at you and couldn’t believe you didn’t know he was the owner of this hotel and casino, he was your boss. He wasn’t going to tell you though, because he was sure you’d treat him differently. He liked the friendship you had right now, you were perfectly close and sweet to him. So, he had to twist the truth for now. “I’m a business owner, have dealings in hotels which is why I’m staying here.”

You smiled. “Must be nice owning a hotel.”

He shrugged. “It’s okay.” He tapped his cigarette. “If you could do anything, what would you do?”

You sat back on the bed. “I don’t know really; all I know is I like helping people.”

“You should sing.”

You blushed hard. “Nooo, no, no. I’m not that good.”

“You are. You had me captivated.” He leaned closer. “You should sing like they didn’t in the old Vegas gangster style.”

You hummed a laugh. “I’d love to, I really would with the outfits too, but I’m not good enough for somewhere like this.”

“I’d book you.”

You giggled. “Thanks, but let’s face it, I’ll always be a maid here.” You looked at your watch. “Speaking of, I should go back to work.”

Levi grabbed the back of your outfit as you stood up, then he pulled you back down onto the bed. “No, you’re have an extended break.”

You shook your head and got up. “I can’t.” He pulled you back down, you stripped and fell onto Levi’s lap. You locked eyes with Levi, then blushed hard. You tried to move. “S-Sorry.”

He held you there. “It’s fine, if you sit here it means you won’t run off brat.”

You sighed as both of your blushed at the contact, he loved you being close, your bum on his lap. He also loved you scent, how it just surrounded him and your chest was near him too. You hugged yourself. “You really like my company, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

You pulled a face. “I’m just a maid.”

“You’re more than that.”

You smiled. “You’re too kind.”

He clenched his jaw as he fought a thought. “You have any plans soon?”

You hummed. “Well, when I’ve finished working this week, I’m going to a mixer with Ivy.”

He stared at you. “A mixer?”

You nodded. “It’s when single girls go for drinks with single guys and you try and match up, then maybe get a date out of it.”

He nodded and hated the thought of you going to one, because he wanted you to be his and no one else’s. “Right…Well, be careful at them. Men are animals.”

You laughed. “You know, you are one, right?”

“Tch, I know and I’m as bad.”

You patted his cheek. “Alright sugar plum.” You sighed and got up. “You’ve finished your cigarette, so I’m going in to work.”

He sighed. “Tch, fine leave me.”

You laughed. “Alright, be grumpy.” You walked to the door with him following. “But I have to work and hide from…”

He frowned. “Hide from who?”

You blushed and shook your head. “Nothing, I just need to work. I’ll see you around, okay?”

He sighed and nodded, in reality he wanted to spend more time with you, so he had to think of a way to get that to happen in the future. “See ya brat.”

You waved. “Bye.”

Levi thought you looked stunning in your dress with your hair done, light makeup and little heels. He was really enjoying seeing different sides of you, he just wished he didn’t have to spy on you. He grabbed Erwin’s arm as he walked past. “Erwin?”

Erwin stopped and looked at his friend. “Yeah?”

“We’re going out for drinks.”

“Sure, where?”

Levi sighed. “Wherever she’s going.”

Erwin looked over at you. “Oh, she the girl Hange told us about? The one you’ve been following around?”

“Yes.”

He smiled. “She gave you the lighter.”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Cute.”

He glared at his friend. “Stop or I’ll ban you like I did Hange.”

He laughed. “Sorry.”

He folded his arms and watched you waiting for Ivy and the others. “I hope she’s making the right choice.”

Erwin hummed. “She’s cute.”

You let out a long sigh and looked at your phone, then you looked up when Ivy sang your name. “Hey sexy.”

You hugged her. “Hi.”

“So, we are going to be drinking here. The guys will meet us in there, I thought we’d go ahead and get drinks.”

You nodded. “I’d love that.”

Ivy led the way and took you to a nice bar, then you sat in chairs opposite each other. You ordered a nice red cocktail and laughed with Ivy. Levi watched you enjoying yourself, then he saw three guys walk past him talking about Ivy and a friend. He glared at them and knew exactly what type of guys they were. Levi looked over to Erwin. “We’re crashing the party.”

Erwin shook his head. “Not a good idea.”

“But”

“We can wait until she looks uncomfortable or bored, but really Levi you should leave her be.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “Fine.”

You stood up and smiled as the men walked over. Ivy hugged them right away, then shook one guy’s hand, which meant she didn’t know him and was a friend of one of the guys. The friend was a stunning man with styled black hair, perfect tinted lips, pierced ears and fantastic style. He smiled at you and offered his hand. “Seojun Nara.”

You shook his hand. “Nice to meet you.” You gave your name.

He smiled. “It’s a lovely name. Could I sit with you?”

You nodded. “Yes sure.” You sat with him and noticed how smooth and perfect his skin was, he was also wearing a bit of makeup. “Umm.” He looked to you. “Are you in like a K-Pop group?”

He laughed lightly. “No, but I am a model in Korea, but I moved over here for work. I’m doing great.”

You blushed. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed you were…it’s just…you’re really good-looking and have such soft skin.”

He grinned. “Thank you. You’re stunning.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you, but I disagree.”

He smiled and lightly touched your hair. “Just so pretty.”

You gulped. “Why is someone like you at a mixer?”

He hummed and picked up his drink put on the table, allowing you to see how long and elegant his hands were. “Because I’m single and it seemed like fun.”

You frowned. “How are you single?”

“Most girls date me for my fame and looks, nothing else.”

“Oh, you probably have a crap personality.”

He stared at you, then started laughing. “You are hilarious.”

You smiled. “Thanks, sorry if I sounded rude.”

“No, not at all.” He sighed. “It’s nice to hear a girl treat me normally.” He tilted his head as he studied you. “So, how come you’re single?”

You shrugged. “Shit job, shit apartment and mix that with an unappealing uniform, long hours and my mug.”

He smirked. “You have a beautiful mug. Besides, someone shouldn’t get worked up on your apartment and job.” He put his arm behind your chair and moved closer. “What job do you do?”

You pulled a face. “I’m a maid here at this hotel.”

He raised a brow. “Maid huh? Kind of hot.”

You laughed. “The uniform is not what you think.”

“No, but I bet you make it look good. I mean, you look great in this dress.”

You blushed and laughed a little. “Thank you.”

He hummed and moved a little closer. “So, what would you like to do if you weren’t a maid?”

You thought about what you said to Levi, you kind of wanted that to be between you and him. So, you shrugged. “Not sure, I guess I just like helping people.”

He nodded. “Well, I could always do with an assistant, so I would happily hire you.”

You blushed. “That’s very kind of you.”

He smiled. “But you barely know me.”

You nodded. “Sorry.”

He got his phone out. “Well, let’s get to know each other.”

You were kind of was unsure about it, but you thought why not. “Umm, sure.” You gave him your number. “I guess we could talk.”

He typed away. “You’re unsure about me, right?” He smiled at you. “Don’t worry, you’ll like me by the end of the night.”

You hummed and nodded. “Confident, huh?”

“Always.”

You let out a long sigh and looked to Ivy as she talked to the two guys, Eddie and Kevin. Seojun and you talked as a group, you were trying to pull away from Seojun, because he was a little overconfident for your liking. You frowned when you felt a hand on your knee, then it slide up your thigh to a stop. You looked down and saw Seojun squeeze your thigh. You pulled your leg from his touch and crossed your legs. You smiled at Ivy, then got up and left for the bathroom. You went to the toilet, then washed up and let out a long sigh. The longer you were out there, then more possessive Seojun seemed to have gotten of you, like you were already his.

You let the bathroom, then jumped as Seojun placed his hand on the wall and blocked your path. He smiled down at you; he was really tall. “So, I hate to seem pushy, but how about we get out of here and go on a real date.”

You nibbled your lip and shook your head. “No, I like being here with everyone else. It’s fun.”

He leaned closer so he was on your eye level. “How about another time?”

You shrugged. “Maybe yeah, but tonight I’d rather be a group.”

He smiled and kissed you lightly, you jumped and stumbled back. He licked his lips and hummed. “Sorry, you just look so cute.”

You looked away. “I’d like to go back to the table now.”

He stared at you, then lowered his arm and sighed. “You are not like other girls, are you? You’re going to be a hard one to crack and I like that.”

You gulped and slipped past him. “Excuse me.” You went to the bar and sighed, you felt like shit.

Levi had watched what had happened, saw you weren’t very comfortable compared to how you were with him. So, he knew he had to change things up for you. Erwin let him go to you, because he too thought you needed to be rescued. Levi leaned on the bar and said your name. “You look good.”

You looked to him and smiled. “Oh, hey there grumpy.”

“Hi. Do you want a drink?”

You smirked. “You buying?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You sighed. “Alright.”

He leaned on the bar and the barman ran right over to Levi. “Bees knees cocktail for the lady and I’ll have an old fashioned.”

The barman bowed. “Yes sir.”

You leaned on the bar and smiled. “Bee knees huh?”

He nodded. “It’s gin, honey and lemon juice with a lemon peel.”

You hummed at the thought. “Sounds so good.”

He sighed. “It is.” He glanced over at your table and saw Seojun kept looking over at him. “How’s your date going?”

You folded your arms and leaned your side against the bar. “Well, it’s not a date, it’s a mixer. Anyway, it was alright at first Seojun was friendly and nice, but then he kind of got weird and all puffed up like he was trying to use his beauty and career as a model to get me to be with him. He grabbed my thigh too. Oh! And he kissed me when I came out the bathroom, said I was cute so he couldn’t help himself.” You sighed. “Asked to take me on a date now, but I said no.”

Levi hummed. “Tch, asshole.” He stared at you and saw you weren’t smiling, it made him sad you were. “How about me and my friend join you?”

You smiled. “Really?”

He nodded. “But we’d have to move to a smoking area.”

You rolled your eyes. “Figures.”

“That an attitude I see?”

You giggled and took your drink. “Yes, so sue me.” You walked over to the table as Levi waved Erwin over. You leaned down and smiled at Ivy. “Found a friend who wants to join, but we have to go to a smoking area.”

Ivy looked up at you and grinned. “Levi?”

You blushed. “Yes, so?”

She nodded and stood up. “Come on boys, we’re moving as we have new friends. Well, they’re my besties friends.”

Seojun stood up and moved over to you, he went to speak, but Levi pushed you along with his hand on your upper back. Levi put his hand in his breast pocket, then took out his cig case. You stole it from him, then tapped it against his head. You giggled. “Mine.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, oi brat, give it back.”

You opened the case and looked at the cigarettes. “These are pricey things.”

He nodded. “Yes, I can afford it.”

You pulled one out, then popped it between your red lips. “I don’t feel rich.”

He took the case back and put it back in his pocket, then he sat down and made sure you were next to him. “You look like a man eater.”

You laughed. “Didn’t you know? I only eat men it’s how I grow strong.”

He took the cig from your lips and saw your lipstick on it, then he popped it into his mouth and lit it. “Well, never knew you were a monster.”

“All monsters look innocent.”

He hummed. “I guess so.” He looked at your friends joining you. “Names Levi. That big guy is Erwin.”

You smiled as you saw Ivy take an instant liking to Erwin. “Sorry guys, I bumped into Levi and he’s a friend of mine.”

Seojun managed to sit opposite you. “Nice to meet you, I’m Seojun Nara.”

Levi shook his hand. “Hello.” He looked to the other two. “And you are?”

Lucy pointed to them. “Eddie and Kevin, they’re friends of mine.”

Levi nodded. “Right.”

You leaned over and spoke to Eddie and Kevin. “Sorry, he’s short with everyone.”

Erwin laughed. “That’s right.” He shook your hand and said your name. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

You looked to Levi and saw he was blushing. “That so?”

“Yes.”

Levi sat back. “Tch, shut it Erwin.”

You giggled. “You going shy on me now grumpy?”

He grabbed your face with one have and squished your cheeks. “Tch, no teasing brat.”

You blew a raspberry. “Don’t care.”

He hummed and let you go. “Little brat.”

Seojun leaned on the table and said your name. “You two seem close.”

You smiled at Seojun. “Levi here saved my ass from a perv.”

“How heroic of him.” He tilted his head. “Are you a model?”

Levi shook his head. “No, I’m in business. I work in hotels.”

“Interesting, I’m a model in Korea and I’m now over here and being just as successful.”

“Good for you.” Levi blew out smoke. “You have a pretty face to help you earn money.”

Seojun seemed annoyed. “Modelling is hard work.”

Levi nodded. “I never said it wasn’t.”

“You’re acting like you think it isn’t.” Seojun looked to you. “What do you think?”

You glanced between Levi and Seojun, then you downed the last of your cocktail. “Oh, look at that I’m all out of drink. I should get another.”

Levi looked to you. “Be honest brat, come on I told you to be honest.”

You sighed. “Alright, alright. I think you have a great job and you are a very beautiful man and I’m sorry, Levi has a way of saying things that seems bad, I’m sure he didn’t mean anything bad by what he said.”

Seojun smiled. “You think I’m beautiful?”

You nodded. “Yes, I couldn’t be a model, and I can imagine you have to do a lot and put your body through a lot for different poses and everything. So, yeah. Can I go get a drink now?”

Levi let you go. “Go on, go get your drink.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

He put his cigarette out, then got up and followed you. “I’ll pay.”

You sighed. “I can pay.”

“No, I’ll pay.”

“Fiiine.” You smirked. “Now I know why you’re in business, you don’t take no for an answer.”

“You’re right.”

You gasped. “My god, you said I was right. Call the press!”

He ruffled your hair as you laughed. “Tch, damn brat.”

You walked into the bedroom and began cleaning and had a little radio playing, you swayed your hips to the song then heard music start. You twirled around and sang along to I put a spell on you by Nina Simone. You walked slowly down the room and ruffled up your hair as you sang, you made it as smooth and sensual as possible. Levi had gone on the prowl for you because he was sitting in his room thinking of you, so when he heard singing floating down the hall, he knew he’d found you. He peaked into the room and saw you singing along and dancing. He titled his head and enjoyed the way you moved. He smiled a little and imagined you with your hair done nicely, long black gloves on, red lips and a tight long dark green dress on. He pulled away as you turned around, then the next song you don’t own me by Lesley Gore came on. You peaked around again and smiled again as you were just so much fun to watch. He knew he had to have you in his private bar to sing, he just had to.

You turned around and saw Levi. You stopped singing, then pouted. “You have got to stop spying on me.”

He hummed. “I suppose. Do me a favour?”

You folded your arms. “What?”

“Sing Only you and you alone.”

You blushed. “No, I need the music.” He hummed, then grabbed your hand and pulled you along. You blushed at the contact, then pouted. “You have got to stop dragging me places.”

“Sure.” He pulled you into the lift. “Behave.”

You pouted more. “Make me.” He looked down at you, you jumped. “Sure, sorry.”

He walked out the lift and pulled you along to the private bar, it was for him and the higher ups he made deals with, he could also smoke in there. He pulled you onto the stage, then talked to the musicians. He went down the steps, then sat at the front and lit up a cigarette. “Sing.”

You gulped. “I don’t know.”

“Go ahead, just pretend you’re in a hotel room cleaning.”

You let out a long sigh. “Fine, fine.” You stared at the old-style mic. “Okay, I’m ready guys.” The music started and you started singing only you and you alone. At the end of the song, you blushed as you stared at Levi. You lowered your head and ruffled your hair. “Sorry it wasn’t good.”

He clapped and stood up, then the band clapped for you. They one by one shook your hand and praised you. You smiled, then blushed more. Levi ran up the stage, then ruffled your hair. “You did perfectly.”

You placed your hands on your cheeks. “Oh, you’re all just being nice to me.”

Levi hugged you taking you by surprise. “No, we’re being honest. You know me, I’m not a nice man and I tell the truth.” He let you go. “You should sing.”

You smiled and got shy. “Ah, well I think I’ll stick to cleaning for now.” The band complained about your choice. You laughed at them. “Thanks for being nice, but I have a bit of a tight boss.” You sighed. “Maybe in another life.” You walked down the steps. “I have to get back to work.”

Levi chased after you. “Alright, then how about we have lunch together?”

You stopped and looked at Levi. “I have to go to work though.”

“Tch, just one lunch. I’ll talk to your boss for you.”

You bit the inside of your cheek and weighed your options. “Alright.” You sighed. “But you’re paying because you’re forcing me to have lunch.”

He walked with you. “That’s fine.” He led you into a nice sushi bar, then pulled your seat out. “Take a sit.”

You sat down and looked at yourself. “I don’t look appropriate for lunch.”

He sat down and ordered for you both, then he looked at you. “You look fine.”

You stared at him. “I’m wearing a stupid maid outfit.”

“It looks good.”

You let out a long sigh. “Right, sure.”

“I don’t lie to you.”

You smiled and picked up your cup of tea. “Sure.” You sipped it and hummed. “This is nice.”

Levi nodded. “It is, but I don’t think it’s perfect. I’m trying to find the perfect tea.”

You hummed a laugh. “Well, I make a pretty good tea.”

“You should make tea for me some day.”

You grinned. “What if it’s perfect?”

He shrugged. “Well, I might have to marry you.”

You blushed bright read. “Wait, what?”

He sipped his tea. “You make it too easy to wind you up.”

You pouted. “You’re an asshole.”

“Oh, you finally figured that out.”

You rolled your eyes, then picked up your sushi and ate a bit. “You know, it’s a good job I like you.”

He used his hand to hide his smile, he liked hearing you say that. He cleared his throat. “So, you heard much from Seojun?”

You nodded. “He texts me, he even said sorry for how he was the other day at the mixer. He said he was so nervous at meeting me, that he just turned into his asshole I’m a model personality. I said I was okay with it and he’s rather nice.”

Levi wasn’t happy about that. “Romance in the air?”

You shook your head. “He’s nice, but I don’t think I’d want to be with him. He didn’t make a great impression, and who’s to say he won’t do that again. It’d take a while for me to get to know him and fall for him.”

That information made Levi fell better and happy, he wasn’t sure why. He couldn’t seem to help himself with you, he wanted to be around you all the time, make you smile and laugh. He wanted to treat you to everything and anything you wanted. You were sweet and kind, he just wanted you as his and his alone. “He didn’t seem right.”

You smirked. “Why?”

He ate some sushi. “Just had this feeling.”

You hummed. “Sure, sure and I know that Santa is real because I have this feeling.”

He reached over and pinched your cheek. “Shitty little brat.”

You pulled away, then rubbed your cheek. “Mean.”

He sighed. “I’m being honest, this guy is a bit off. I think he’d be flashy with his cash. He’d spoil you loads to just keep you around. He’d be possessive and controlling behind closed doors, make sure no one else can have you. He’d either show you off loads to media, or hide you away and keep you locked up.”

You leaned your cheek on your hand. “Okay, but I think he’s a nice guy, just thinks he’s better than he is. That kind of personality would kind of annoy me.”

Levi shuffled in his seat. “So, what kind of guy do you like?”

You shrugged. “Someone who’s sure of themselves, knows what they’re doing with their life and who they are. He’d make me smile and laugh, be honest with me too and surprise me. Mostly importantly though, he’d love me for everything I am, no matter what. I want someone I can have fun with, you know?”

Levi nodded and felt his heart flutter, because the person you wanted, he could be, he was everything you ever wanted. He just didn’t know how to tell you, or to talk to you about it all. “I understand…you deserve a man like that.”

You smiled. “Enough about me, what about you?”

He looked up at you. “What about me?”

You leaned on the table. “What girl do you like?”

He ruffled the back of his hair. “I don’t know, I guess she’d be smart, funny, kind, shy and she’d be able to be cute one moment then sexy the next.” He looked at you and locked eyes with you. “She wouldn’t be afraid to tell me how she feels about everything.” He blushed. “She has to like hugs.”

You smiled. “Hugs are good, really good. You know Levi, you’re an amazing man that I know for sure you’ll find the perfect woman for you.”

He knew he already had; it was you. “Yeah, thanks.”


	3. Chapter 3

You walked through the main lobby in your maid outfit, you were tired as hell and you missed Levi a little. You hadn’t seen him in a few days, it was saddening. Levi missed you too, but he was busy with important business to do with his extra curricula activities, mainly criminal and gang related. However, today he was going to make an effort at trying to see you, because he was addicted to being around you now. Levi wasn’t the only one wanting to see you, Seojun wanted to see you too. He wandered into the lobby, then caught a glimpse of you.

Seojun walked up to you and called your name, you turned and looked at him, he just had such great fashion taste. He stopped and put his hands in his pockets and smiled, his lips were coloured like before meaning he had makeup on again. “Hi.”

You smiled. “Hi.”

He looked you over. “The maid outfit is great.”

You looked down at yourself. “Ah, it’s okay I guess.”

He hummed a laugh. “I think it’s fun.”

You smiled up at him, you and Seojun had struck up a really nice friendship. He’d admitted to you he liked you a little more, but he was happy to be your friend for now. You hummed a laugh. “I guess I pull it off well.”

“You do.” He sighed. “So, I’m bored and I want to have some fun…you finish work right now, right?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Let’s go out!”

You laughed. “Okay, okay. Oh, Ivy isn’t in today, so it’ll just be the two of us.”

He smiled and was a little too happy about that. “That’s fine.”

You pointed to the staff room. “I’ll go get changed, then I’ll be out. Just wait here.”

He nodded. “Got it.”

You went into the staff room, then you changed up and heard Fred Hall’s voice. You cringed, then hurried out of the staff room before he could grab you. You grabbed Seojun’s hand and pulled him along as soon as Fred walked out to go after you. “Come on Seojun, let’s go.”

He glanced at your boss. “Your boss an asshole?”

You slowed down as soon as you got outside. “Yes.” You sighed and let his hand go. “He’s a bother. If he would have caught me, then I would have been doing overtime.”

“Wow, well good job I turned up when I did.”

You smiled as you walked down the street. “I owe you one.”

He smiled. “Sure. I’ll cash that in now.” He stopped and faced you. “I’d like a kiss.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “You’re an ass.”

He shrugged. “Little. Now, a kiss please.”

You sighed, then leaned up and kissed him lightly as Levi turned up and saw you kissing Seojun. He felt his heart break a little, but he remembered what you’d said that you weren’t into Seojun. You sighed. “Better?”

Seojun smirked. “Nah, more.”

You punched him in the gut making Levi smile, he was right it wasn’t anything. You walked ahead. “That’s all you’re getting jerk.”

He groaned and stood up. “I’m sorry, I was just joking around.”

You hummed. “Sure.”

Levi called your name, you turned and smiled at him. “Levi!”

He walked closer. “Thought that was you.”

You ran straight for him, then jumped and hugged him. He stumbled back and held you tightly. You jumped down and smiled. “Good to see you again.”

“You too.” He looked to Seojun. “Hello Seojun, sorry if I was interrupting a date.”

You shook your head. “Not a date, we just bumped into each other. He invited me out.”

He nodded. “Oh, right.”

Seojun put his hand on your head. “She looked a little down, so I thought I’d cheer her up.”

Levi looked down at you. “You were sad?”

You nodded. “A little.”

“Why?”

You pouted a little as you blushed in embarrassment. “Well…my boss is an ass and…and…” You lowered your voice. “I missed you.”

He leaned down and looked into your blushing face. “I missed you too.” He stood up and pulled out his case, got a cigarette out and lit it. “Well, how about I treat you two to lunch? You want something sweet?”

You gasped, then looked to Seojun. “Seojun?”

Seojun sighed. “Sure.”

You bounced about and had both Levi and Seojun admiring you. You twirled around, then came to a stop and looked into a shop. Levi grabbed the back of your shirt, then pulled you along. “Come on.”

You stumbled then walked with him. “Sorry, sorry.”

“You’re like a magpie.”

You giggled. “I guess I am.”

Seojun smiled. “I like that about you.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

He put his arm around your shoulder and pulled you close and away from Levi. “I think you’re wonderful just the way you are.” He looked to Levi and smirked at him. “You know, you’re so cute I think you should be my modelling partner.”

You laughed. “No way, not with my frumpy ass.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “You’re too good to be a model.”

You pulled from Seojun and patted Levi’s chest. “You should model.”

Levi held your hands. “I would not be successful.”

You pouted. “Well, I’d buy your shots.”

He smiled a little. “Well, at least that’s one customer.” He looked up. “We’re here.” He held your hand and pulled you in. He spoke to the people in the café, then he led you to a very nice fancy sitting area. You sat down next to him, you looked around and admired how pretty it was. Levi ordered a selection, as well as tea. He looked to you. “This is good quality food and drink.”

Seojun snorted a laughed. “Good? More like high quality. This place it top of the line and expensive.”

You looked at Levi. “Is this true?”

He sighed. “Seojun, you shouldn’t have done that, she’ll be mad now.”

You pouted. “Of course I am, this place is expensive.”

“I can afford it.”

Seojun smiled. “Me too.”

You groaned. “Well I can’t.”

Levi patted your head. “I’m paying for you, my treat.”

You let out a long sigh. “Alright, I won’t argue.”

“Good.” You gasped as they brought out the food and drink, it was so prefect in every way. You didn’t want to touch it; it was to perfect. Levi saw you were holding back, so he grabbed a fork, then cut the slice of cake making you pout. “There, now you won’t worry about ruining the cake, because I have.”

You sighed. “I guess.”

He offered it to you. “Eat.”

You ate it off the fork, then hummed. “So good.”

“Good, now eat up.”

You took the fork from him, then kept eating the different cakes. You yawned, then rubbed your eye. “Sorry, I’ve been working long hours and I haven’t had much sleep.”

Seojun smiled. “You should head home.”

Levi finished his tea. “Let’s do that. I’ll pay the bill, then we’ll go.”

“Good idea Levi.”

You got up, then walked with Levi and Seojun outside. Levi hailed a taxi, then opened it for you. “I’ll take you home. Say bye to Seojun.”

You hugged Seojun. “Bye, thank you for today.”

Seojun smiled. “Bye cutie.”

You waved and got into the car, then saw Levi get in. You yawned again, then you fell asleep in the taxi with your head resting against Levi. He looked down at you, blushed, then he smiled at you. He felt his heart flutter, you looked so perfect to him. You pulled up to his hotel, then he pulled you out of the taxi and carried you like a bride inside. He adjusted you, then walked up to the desk. “I need a room.”

The worker smiled at him. “Yes, of course, Mr Ackerman. You can have any room you want.”

Levi hummed. “One of my best please.”

He handed over a key card. “One of the top rooms.”

Levi shifted you, then took it. “Thank you.”

“Is she alright?”

Levi nodded. “She’s sleeping, she works long hours here. She’s a maid.”

He peaked at your face and said your name. “I know her, she’s so lovely.”

Levi looked down at you. “She is. Thank you, I’m going up now.” He went into the lift, put the card in to unlock the second to the top floor. He walked out and walked down the hall to the room. He lay you down in the bed, took your shoes off and tucked you into bed. He let out a long sigh, then he walked over to the window, opened it up and sat there having a smoke. He glanced over at you as you rolled over to face him, then you hummed. He smiled at you. “Cute.” He finished his smoke early; he didn’t want to finish it because he wanted to be close to you. He walked over, took his blazer, tie and smart shoes off and lay on the bed next to you. He looked at you, smiled then found himself falling asleep. Levi wasn’t one for sleeping, he usually had about three or four hours, but this time with you right there he slept until morning.

You rolled over onto your side and rested your hand on something warm, you smiled and rubbed your hand on it. The warm thing moved closer, then you were pulled close against the warmth. You buried your face into it, then inhaled. The perfect scent reminded you of someone, Levi. You opened your eyes, then blushed hard when you saw Levi was holding you as he slept. You skilfully pulled away, then you got out of bed and then went over to the little kitchen area. You started making a pot of tea for you and Levi, then you walked over to the tabled in the dining area and sit.

Levi let out a long sigh, then woke up to find you gone. He had woken up earlier, smiled at seeing you and cuddled up to you a little. He sat up and saw you enjoying a cup of tea. He slipped out of bed, walked over and sat. “You okay?” You nodded and poured him a cup of tea, then you laughed. He frowned at you as he took his cup. “What?”

You pointed to your head. “Your hair is a mess. Bed head.”

He touched his hair. “Really?”

You leaned over and fixed it for him. “There.”

He blushed. “Thank you.” He inhaled the scent, then sipped it and froze. His eyes widened, then he looked down at his cup. “Wow.”

You looked over to Levi. “That bad?”

He shook his head. “No, not at all. This is the best tea I’ve ever had.”

You laughed. “Guess you’re going to have to marry me huh?” Levi stared at you and was tempted. You smirked. “Remember the joke?”

He ruffled your hair. “Tch, brat.”

You giggled. “Yeah, I know. Well, I’m glad you like it.” You sipped it more. “Sorry I fell asleep.”

He shrugged. “It’s okay. I fell asleep too.”

You smiled. “Aww, did you snuggle up to me?”

He blushed. “Tch, you snuggled up to me!”

You laughed and sat back. “I can’t help it, I’m a hugger. Plus, I drawn to heat.”

“You sure you’re not a puppy?”

You nodded. “Yes…maybe…woof.”

He smirked a little and sipped his tea. “So, do you have work today?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I need to get to it or I’ll get into trouble.” You sighed and slipped down in your seat. “I wish I had a different boss.”

“Why is he so bad?”

You hummed and pulled a little face, then you sat up and told him everything. You let him know about the touching and advances he makes on you, that the cut on your lip you got that day was because Fred kicked the bucket at you. You welled up, then cried. You rubbed your tears away. “Sorry, it’s just this has built up and I’ve locked it away. I guess opening up about it caused me to face this all.” You rubbed your tears and sniffed. “Sorry.”

Levi moved seats so he was sat on the sofa next to you, then he pulled you into a hug. He hated Fred Hall now more than ever. He couldn’t believe that a staff member in his hotel and casino was taking advantage of you, even if you two weren’t close, he hated that a staff member was being hurt. He held you as you cried, he rubbed your back and was just there for you. He kissed the top of your head. “It’s okay, you have every right to cry. Don’t be sorry, okay?”

You hugged him tightly, your hands on his back. You nodded. “Y-Yes.”

He pulled you away a bit, then rubbed your tears from your face. “You need a day off.”

You shook your head. “I can’t Fred.”

He cupped your face. “Trust me.”

You sniffed. “B-But, what do I do?”

“I’ll take you home.”

You blushed when you remembered how crap your apartment was. “N-No.”

He frowned. “Why not?”

You bit your lip and looked away. “My apartment sucks and I don’t want you to see it.”

He hummed and had a plan forming in his head. He stood up, then patted your head. “Stay in this room, have a shower or a bath and even enjoy the balcony and small pool. Okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“I have some work to do, so I’ll be out for a while.”

“Sure.”

Levi left you alone, then he called up Erwin. “I need you to get the gang together and go to an address, I want everything important like clothes and electronics packed up and brought here to my hotel.”

Erwin wrote down Levi’s orders. “Got it.”

Levi gave him your address. “I would help, but I have a staff member to deal with.”

“Need help?”

Levi hummed. “I’ll need you with me on this one, otherwise I might end up killing the man.”

“I’ll meet you in the lobby, I’ll get everyone to get to the address and get to work.”

“Appreciate it. I’ll see you in a bit.” He ended the call, then walked down the hall to the lift. He went to the lobby and waited; his rage was bubbling away. He let you a long sigh, then looked to the lift as Erwin walked out. “Tch, what took you so long? Were you having trouble shitting?”

Erwin chuckled. “Pleasant as always Levi.” He stopped and looked around. “so, who’s in trouble?”

“Fred Hall.”

“Hmm, he’s an asshole. So, what did he do?”

Levi told him everything you told him. “So, you get why I’m pissed?”

Erwin folded his arms. “Yes. He’s taking advantage of a sweet girl. Plus, she’s your girl.”

Levi blushed. “She’s not.”

Erwin smiled. “But you want her to be, right?”

He gulped and nodded. “Yes, but I don’t want to pressure her at the moment, besides I’m not sure about how I feel anyway. I’ve never felt this way before, so let’s focus on Hall.”

Erwin let out a long sigh. “Alright.” He walked with Levi to the staff room, then looked around and saw Fred Hall trying to get into your locker.

Levi clenched his jaw as the watched Fred opened the locker, then pull out your uniform and inhale. Levi grabbed the back of Fred’s head, twisted his arm making him drop your uniform, then he slammed Fred into the lockers. “Tch, what the fuck are you doing asshole? That isn’t your locker.”

Erwin picked up your uniform and folded it. “He’s right, this is a very sweet maid’s locker.” He said your name. “And I’m sure you two aren’t together.” He placed your uniform in your locker, then closed it. “So, mind telling us what you are doing?”

Fred panicked. “N-Nothing.”

Erwin leaned closer to looked at a scared Fred. “Look, I’m the reason why you are not being ripped apart, or being found alone and naked in the middle of nowhere. Levi is everyone’s boss, and you know very well what operation he runs with my help. So, you either fess up, or I let him do whatever he wants to you.”

Fred shivered. “O-Okay! Don’t let him hurt me, please!”

“Then talk, why were you in that locker?”

He gulped. “I have a thing for her, alright? I’ve had a thing for her for ages!”

Erwin tilted his head. “So?”

“S-so, I haven’t seen her today and I needed to. I broke into her locker to see if she was in, then I smelt her uniform because I miss her and want her so badly.”

He let out a long sigh. “Alright.” He looked to Levi. “Just break one finger for now.” Levi did, making Fred scream in pain. “Next Fred. We want to know why you’ve been feeling up the maid when she says no.”

“I-I-I.”

“No excuses, we want the truth.”

Fred gulped. “Because I wanted her. I didn’t care if she said no, because I wanted her and that’s all that matters.”

He nodded. “Another finger Levi.” Levi broke Fred’s whole hand. Erwin frowned, then looked to Levi. “Did you break his whole hand?”

Levi gritted his teeth. “Tch, fuck yes because he was assaulting her!”

He sighed. “I guess he deserves it a lot. Tempted to break more bones, oh well. Last but not least, the bucket hitting her in the face, did you intend for it to make her bleed?”

Fred closed his eyes. “She slapped me and she made a fool of me because she wouldn’t have sex with me. So, I wanted her to hurt.”

Levi slammed Fred’s face into the locker breaking Fred’s nose. “I’ll kill you.”

Erwin sighed. “Levi?”

“What!?”

He smiled. “I don’t think your lovely maid friend would like it if you murdered Fred.”

Levi growled, let Fred go causing him to slip and drop to the floor, her turned around just as Levi slammed his foot into the locker by Fred’s head making it dent. “Tch, I hate people like you. You’re a worthless piece of shit.” He pulled his foot away and put his hands in his pockets. “However, because the brat is so sweet and innocent and I care for her, I won’t kill you. You’re fired and I want you to get the hell out of my city, if I see you or any of my people see you, I will break more bones in your body. Got it?”

Fred got up and nodded. “Y-Yes!”

“Get out.” He watched Fred run out the staff room, then he turned to Erwin. “Do you think she’ll be mad at me for doing all that?”

Erwin shrugged. “Talk to her.” He smirked. “I think she’d be really mad and even horrified if you killed him.”

Levi sighed. “Yeah…well, I’ll go talk to her as her things should have arrived by now.”

Erwin checked his phone. “Yeah, they are. Team says they delivered it all to her room and she’s in shock, so I’d go to her.”

Erwin was right, while you were waiting in the hotel room, you got a knock at the door. You opened up and you were shocked when people walked in and brought your things into the room. You watched them, then turned to a tall man with scruffy hair. “Umm?”

He looked down at you. “Mike.”

You smiled. “Mike…why are you bringing my things in here?”

He hummed. “Was asked to by Levi.”

You blushed. “O-Oh.”

“You know, he’s never asked us to do anything like this before for someone.” He looked down at you. “You must be special.”

You shook your head. “I’m just a maid.”

Mike smiled as he looked at you, he could see why Levi liked you so much. “Well, I’m off, I have work to do. Enjoy your new place.”

You waved. “Bye Mike and thank you.”

He waved. “Bye.”

You sighed, then organised your things, then sat on the floor on a fluffy carpet you had. You lay on your side in the fluffy, then on your back. “Hmm…”

Levi walked into your room, then he closed the door and wandered over to you. He sat down on the mat, then lay next to you. “You okay?”

You turned your head to Levi. “You did all this, for me?”

He blushed and nodded. “Yeah.”

You smiled, then you rolled onto your side and kissed his cheek. “Thank you so much.”

He looked to you. “You’re welcome.”

You let out a long sigh. “I can’t stay here forever though.”

“You can.”

You smiled. “What about the owner of this place?”

“He’s approved. Don’t worry.” He lay on his side, then reached over and moved your hair from your face. “I need to tell you something.”

You frowned. “Sure. What’s up?”

He hummed. “Well, your boss Fred Hall?”

You nodded. “Yes?”

“He’s been fired.”

Your eyes widened. “What, really?”

“Really.”

You gasped, then giggled as you felt so happy. “Oh, wow. I’m finally free…wait…so who’s our boss?”

“The maids still are around and I’m putting your friend Ivy in charge.”

You grinned. “Amazing, thank you.”

He gulped. “There is just one thing.”

You nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

He sighed and knew what his plan was, he didn’t want you to get hurt again, so he was going to keep you at his side and give you a surprise. “You are going to be the personal maid and assistant to the owner of this hotel and casino. You’ll get increased pay and you get this place and you’ll be safe.”

You sat up. “Really?”

Levi sat up and nodded. “Really.”

You bit your lip and smiled as you hugged your legs, then you nodded. “Sure, I’d love to do that.”

“Good, you start Monday.”

You hummed a laugh. “So, I have four days off?”

“Yes.”

You smiled. “Great…do you…want to spend some time together?”

He held back a smile. “When I’m free I can spend it with you, yes.”

“Are you free now?”

“If you make me another perfect pot of tea, yes.”

You jumped up and ran to the kitchen. “Yes!” You gasped and ran over to the tv, then turned on the gaming system you had and tv. “Do you want to play a game with me?”

He sat up. “Sure, I’d love to give it a go.”

You handed him a controller. “Pick anything, I’ll make tea and snacks.”

“Thanks.” Levi smiled and enjoyed himself, he wanted this to be the rest of his life. He wanted it to be you and him, plenty of tea, laughs, gaming and maybe in the future children, he just had to come clean about who he was and his feelings for you.

You looked at yourself in the mirror at your new maid outfit, it was cute and anime style and you thought your new boss was an asshole for making you wear it. You let out a long sigh, then walked to the lift and went up to the very top floor. You gulped and walked down the grand hall to double doors, you lightly knocked on it and waited. You jumped a little as the door opened to reveal Erwin. You frowned. “Erwin?”

He smiled and said your name. “Welcome. You look nice.”

You walked past and smiled. “I feel a little silly being made to wear this, does my boss have a sick mind?”

He hummed a laugh. “Yes, you could say that.”

You sighed. “Starting to regret this all.”

He smiled. “Well, know that he’s doing all this for you.”

You hummed, then saw Mike and Hange. You waved to them, then frowned when you began to piece things together. You looked around the room, it was like a big living room with a huge seat in front of a tv, there was a kitchen area and a door you were sure was the bathroom. You looked up to the staircase that led to a door and saw your boss. You opened and closed your mouth as you looked at Levi. You clenched your jaw. “You little!”

Levi grabbed your hand, then pulled you up the stairs to the door. “We have work to do. You lot can leave for now.”

You stumbled after him. “What the hell is going on?”

He opened the door, then pulled you inside and locked it behind you. He turned to you and offered you a keycard. “This is my room key, only two exist and this is the second one. Look after it.”

You held it. “O-Oh, thank you.”

He looked you up and down. “You look good.”

You blushed and pouted. “This some kind of joke to make me dress like this?”

“I thought it’d be more fitting.” He walked into the room, it was huge with a wrap around balcony with a pool wrapping around too, all the walls to the balcony were glass too. In front was a n shaped sofa in front of a tv, to your right was a kitchen area with a nice sitting area too. To your left was a door opened to show a massive bathroom and next to that was an office. He pointed to your right behind the kitchen at the door. “This is the wash room for clothes.” You looked to the right to see a closed door. Levi leaned closer to you. “That’s my bedroom with a personal bathroom…want a closer look?”

You glared at him. “Pervert.”

“I was just asking. You’re the one with a dirty mind.” He got out a cigarette and lit it. “All you need to do is clean, as well as provide me with tea, you make really good tea.”

You gulped. “Fine.”

He walked to the sofa, then sat down. “Also, seeing as I saved you big time, I need you to help me out on a few tasks. You know those rumours about me making deals with certain people? Well they’re true and sometimes it’s difficult, so having someone as beautiful as you at my side with your snappy attitude could help.”

“I’m not snappy.”

“I’ll provide you with nice dresses and outfits for when I do need you.” He watched you walk to face him. “Something wrong?”

You hugged yourself. “Why?”

He blew out smoke. “I did a lot to protect you and keep you safe, so this is payment.”

You let out a long sigh, you thought he was a good person, but really, he was dealing with bad things like everyone warned you about. You felt a little betrayed by him that he lied, but there was a large part of you that was still attracted to him and wanted him, the danger was nice. “Fine.” You frowned. “Wait…what did you do to Fred?”

He shrugged. “I broke his hand, some fingers and his nose before firing him.”

Your eyes widened. “What? Why?”

He glanced over at you. “He deserved it, in fact he deserved worse things.” He let out a long sigh. “When I did it though…” He got up and walked closer to you, you held your breath as he stood close to you, your body shivered. “All I thought about was you, I did it all for you. In fact, I wanted to do far worse to him because of how he treated you.”

You gulped and blushed. “You didn’t need to.”

“I wanted to.” He kissed your forehead. “Enough of that, I’d like a pot of tea.”

You nodded and hurried to the kitchen area and made him a pot, then you walked over to him on the sofa. “Here.”

“Sit with me.”

You sat down and poured him a cup, then you handed it to him. “Thank you.”

He glanced at you. “For what?”

“For all of this and dealing with Fred.”

“My pleasure.”

You sipped your tea and looked around his home. “So, where is the Mrs Ackerman?”

He sat back. “There is none.”

You blushed a little and hummed. “Right…right…” You liked you had a chance, but you still thought Levi was too good for you. You smiled a little, then sighed. “So, I better get to work then. Where do you need cleaning?”

He looked around and hummed. “Nowhere at the moment, I’m very good at cleaning and I’ve been on top of it.”

You frowned. “Then why am I your maid?”

“I guess I wanted someone pretty around me.”

You blushed. “Right…well, what do you want for dinner?”

He shrugged. “I don’t really eat I just grab what I can.”

Your eyes widened. “Wait, so all the times we’ve had lunch together are the only times you’ve had a proper meal?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”

You got up and ran over to his kitchen and checked his cupboards to find he really didn’t have much, so you wrote a shopping list out then ran over to him and grabbed his hand. “Come on.”

He got up and followed you. “Why?”

“We’re going shopping for food. If you’re making me be your maid to take care of you, then you do as I say with your health.”

He smiled a little as he ran behind you past his friends and into the lift, he really liked you taking care of him. “Alright.”

You stopped in the lift, he pressed the button and put in his card for the basement where his cars were. “First things first Mr, cut down on those cigarettes, yes you look sexy smoking but it ain’t good for you.”

He hummed. “Okay.”

You offered your hand. “Gimmie.” Levi stared at you, so you squeezed your hand. “Your cigarette case.”

He sighed and handed it over. “Here.”

You took it, then slipped it into the side of your bra. You looked to Levi as he stared with a blush. “What?”

He shrugged. “Just wondering is there enough room in there.”

You looked down at your boobs and blushed. “Yeah, yeah, I get it, they’re big, but it also means the cups are big. If you want a cigarette I have to approve.”

“Think I’m going to enjoy smoking more.”

You smacked his gut with the back of your hand. “Shut up.”

He walked out and looked around. “Hmm, which car shall we have.”

You hurried after him. “Woooow…well do you have one with decent boot space?”

He nodded. “Got it.” He walked down to a nice classic car with a long big boot. “This will do.” He grabbed the keys off the hook, then opened the door for you. “Get in.”

You sat inside and marvelled it. “This is nice. A classic Cadillac in black.” You looked to Levi as he drove out the basement. “You have gone for the proper gangster look huh?”

He glanced over at you. “I suppose.”

You smiled. “I like it.”

He smiled a little, then drove to the supermarket and felt like he could laugh, because you’d forgotten you were in an anime style maid outfit that was low cut and the bottom part puffy. He loved the red bow choker you wore; it really pulled the outfit together. He pulled up and parked, then he got out the car and opened your door. You walked out and ran over to the trollies and got one. He took it from you. “I’ll push, you keep hold of the list.”

You smiled. “Okay.”

Levi smiled a little as he walked with you and heard people whispering about you and him, he gave off the bad boy vibe and you looked a bit odd at his side. He heard people asking if it was a weird sex thing between you and Levi, or he you liked having a master and Levi liked having a maid of sorts. Levi was just happy watching you grabbed food, then put it in the trolly. He didn’t care about people judging you, he just enjoyed being with you and you acting as his girlfriend or wife. He let out a long sigh, he was just so happy. He got annoyed when he saw you bending over and looking at something and a guy was talking to his mate about you, they were saying things he didn’t like at all.

He moved closer to you. “Tch, oi brat?”

You stood up. “Yeah?”

“Come here.”

You walked over. “What’s up?”

He pulled you close, then made you hold the trolly, then he stood behind you and held it too. “We’ll push it together and I’ll grab the things you want.”

You looked up at him, then down and blushed as you felt Levi’s chest close to your back as well as his pelvis near your bum. You walked with him. “Umm…why are we doing this?”

“Tch, some assholes were saying perverted things about you.”

“Oh…okay. Thank you.”

He leaned down and whispered to you. “I’ll always protect you, because I want to.”

You smiled at him. “I appreciate it.” You did the rest of the shopping like this with Levi and you had fun, the two of you laughed and giggled together and acted like a proper couple. Levi paid for everything, then he drove you all the way home. As soon as you got to Levi’s apartment, you packed everything away and began preparing a lunch for him. You set up the dinning table, then put his food out. “Right, sit and eat.”

Levi sat down. “Thank you.”

You pointed at him. “From now on, you will have three meals a day. I need to keep you well and healthy. I will do everything else you ask, I promise, but I just need you to do these things for me, okay?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You smiled. “Good.”

“On one condition.”

You sighed. “Sure.”

“Sit and eat with me. Whenever I have food, we sit and eat together.”

You smiled and sat down. “Sure.” You ate some food and enjoyed being there with Levi, like you were a couple.


	4. Chapter 4

You stood on a chair as you had a cloth in your hand as you wiped the remains of cleaner off the window, anything in the corners needed to be gone. You let out a long sigh, then admired your work. You frowned when you heard the bathroom door open, then you turned to see Levi walk out the bathroom. His hair was wet and slicked back, the towel was low on his waist and you saw his muscle, scars and even tattoos on his arms and back as he turned his back to you. He turned around and stared at you as you stood on a chair. You blushed, then looked away. “Sorry!”

He walked over and looked up at the window. “You keep impressing me.” You looked down at him. “Perfect cleaning.” He offered his hand. “Need help?”

You gulped and took his hand, he pulled your hand and put it on his shoulder, then he grabbed your waist and lifted you off the chair and put you on your feet. You blushed. “Thank you.”

He hummed. “No problem.” He tilted his head as he saw your blush, he knew and could tell he was having an effect on you. “Are you alright? You look a little flushed.”

You gulped and nodded as he leaned closer to your face. “I’m fine!”

He hummed. “Could it be that I’m practically naked? It’s fine to be flustered about it.”

You looked away and sighed. “I guess I am, I mean, I didn’t know you had tattoos.”

“They’re a gang thing, all my friends you’ve met have them. They’re all hidden though under our suits though.”

You smiled as you looked at them. “They’re lovely.”

“Thank you.”

You cleared your throat, then grabbed the chair and moved it. “I should finish up and make your breakfast. Sorry I was in here, I thought you’d gone out for the day.”

He hummed. “I wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye to you.”

You cleaned the chair, then smiled at him. “Well, that’s really nice of you.” You cleared your throat. “So umm, you’ll have to have lunch alone today as Ivy has invited me for lunch and a chat. I’ve pre-made your lunch and it’s in the fridge with instructions.”

Levi felt his heart sank, because he really liked eating with you. “Tch, sure.”

“Seojun is joining us too.”

He clenched his jaw. “Right.”

You walked out his bedroom, but he followed in his towel. “I will be back for dinner though.”

“Do you like Seojun?”

You stopped and frowned. “I’m sure we’ve had this talk before.”

He sighed and ruffled the back of head. “I know, but it’s been a bit since we’ve had this talk.”

You turned to Levi. “No, I do not like Seojun in that way, he’s just a friend still.”

“Would you like more?”

You smiled. “Again, no. I don’t feel anything for him, he’s not my type.” You put your hand in your bra, then you pulled out the case. “Here, this is yours.”

He took it. “Warm.”

You blushed. “Shut up.”

He smirked a little. “Have fun.”

You put his breakfast out, then walked to the door. “I will. I’m off to get changed and I’ll see you later. Call me if you need me.”

He sighed. “I will.” Levi watched you leave, then he sat and ate his breakfast in silence. He cleaned up, then he went downstairs to see his friends were there. He sat down, then let out another sigh. He got out a cigarette, then looked over to his friends staring at him. “What?”

Hange giggled. “Nothing, it’s just you’ve been so happy since she became your maid two weeks ago. As soon as she leaves for a day off, you go all sad. It’s just interesting.”

“I’m not sad.”

Mike sniffed the air. “You smell sad to me, and a little aroused. Something fun happen upstairs?”

“Tch, shut it.”

Erwin sighed. “Let him confront how he feels in his own time about her, don’t rush him.”

Levi looked at them all. “Wait, you all know how I feel about her?”

“It’s obvious.”

Levi blushed and put his head in his hands and groaned. “Why do you lot know and yet I don’t even understand?”

Hange patted his back. “It’s okay Levi, all I can say is if you feel like kissing her or hugging her, just do it.”

He looked at her. “What if she rejects me?”

Mike smirked and tapped his nose. “She won’t, trust us.”

He sighed. “I really like her and I get all possessive around her too.”

Erwin smiled. “Sweet. Well, we do have a mission soon, we have this gang we need to make deals with. So, you should take her too.”

Levi looked at the tv as he was shown information about the gang, they were a Japanese one too. He let out a long sigh as he was updated on what was needed, why they needed them to agree to being part of the scout gang. As Erwin talked, all Levi could think about is what you’d look like in an expensive kimono. He could imagine you looked beautiful, with slight makeup on and graceful movements. He then imagined you lying under him on a futon on the floor, then moonlight shining over you both as the nightlight made music. He could just see himself pulling at the ties and slowly opening your kimono like you were a present all wrapped up for him.

“Levi?” He looked over at Erwin. “We lost you there for a moment.”

Levi gulped and blushed. “Sorry.”

Hange giggled. “You thinking about your maaaid?”

You glared at her. “Shut up!”

As Levi was missing you, you were also missing him. You were sat with Ivy and Seojun in a little café, you were sipping your drink and listening to them chatting. Ivy leaned on the table and grinned at you. “So! I’ve been talking to Erwin a lot. Do you think it’s too soon to ask him out on a date?”

You smiled. “Ask him.”

She clapped her hands. “Yes! Do it.”

Seojun glanced at you. “What about you?”

You frowned. “What about me?”

“Well, you going to start dating?”

You hummed and pulled a face. “Nah, not interested in dating at the moment. I’m focused on doing my job and being comfortable for a while.”

He smiled and hoped that was true, because he didn’t want to lose you to Levi and wanted to date you once you were ready to date people. “I don’t blame you.”

Ivy hummed. “You’ve been through a lot these days. You need someone to spoil you.”

“She’s right.”

You shook your head. “I don’t want to be spoiled though; it makes me feel…uncomfortable. I want someone to have fun with, but someone I can have small arguments with and challenge me. I also want someone who will make me feel loved and safe, who I can really be myself with without worrying.”

Ivy awed at you. “So cute! That’s nice.” She leaned on the table. “Totally you and Levi.”

You blushed. “No way!”

“Oh, come on, I’ve seen how you two are and sparks fly big time. I think you two should just screw already, there’s just so much sexual tension.”

You pouted with a blush. “Perv.”

“I am.”

Seojun felt a little annoyed. “Don’t pressure her.”

Ivy smirked. “Come on Seojun, lighten up.” She patted her hand on the table. “Anyway, you need to go back to work and I have a man to ask on a date. I’ll come with you, okay?”

You nodded and stood up, then you hugged Seojun. “Lovely seeing you and good luck on your photoshoot.”

He smiled. “Thank you.”

You walked with Ivy to the lift, then you went to your room and changed into your maid outfit. You pointed to her. “Not a word.”

She smirked. “Not saying anything.”

You walked with her to the lift and put your card in for Levi’s floor. “I hope I don’t get into trouble for this.”

“It’s fiiiine.”

You sighed. “If it’s not, I get punished and I haven’t been punished yet.”

She bit her lip and wiggled her brow. “Maybe he’ll spank you.”

You blushed. “Oh, and I’m supposed to call him daddy as he does?”

You both laughed. She shook her head. “So gross.”

“I know right?” You walked out the lift and to the double doors. “I know you wouldn’t a mind a good spanking though.”

She groaned. “God please.”

You opened the door as you laughed to see everyone there. You blushed and smiled. “Oh, umm Erwin? Ivy wants a word.”

Erwin got up and walked over. “Sure, hi Ivy.”

Levi walked over to you. “You brought someone up here.”

You gulped. “I know, but she has to tell Erwin something very important.”

He held your hand and pulled you up the stairs to his place, then he locked the door. “Why?”

You looked to the door. “Well, she confessed to me she wanted to ask Erwin out on a date, so I pulled her along to here so she could do it. I don’t want to get in-between that.” You jumped as Levi hugged you. You stood there as he hugged you. “Umm, is everything okay Levi?”

He squeezed you more. “Yes, I just missed you at lunch and breakfast.”

You smiled, then hugged him back. “I did as well. So, how was lunch?” When he didn’t say anything, you pulled away and saw he was blushing. You back handed his chest. “You didn’t eat, did you?”

“I forgot.”

You groaned and walked to the kitchen. “What am I going to do with you?” Levi smiled as you complained about him, he was just so happy and he wanted this to be his life forever. You glared at him. “Helloooo? Levi? Get over here now, you need food and drink in you. You’d waste away without me.”

He smiled. “Yeah, I would.”

You blushed and looked at him, then set up the table. “Eat up.” You sat with him. “I’ll have a cup of tea with you for the company.”

He sighed and felt comfy. “Thank you.”

You walked with Levi and felt a little odd, it was your first time working with him on a gang related thing. Usually you just cleaned his place, ate meals with him, then left at the end of the night. However, working with him on something was exciting and scary all in one. You did like the look of the place you were staying at, but Levi made you aware that you would need to change when you were there. You didn’t mind, you saw it as dress up. You just enjoyed yourself as much as you could, especially with being in such an old traditional home. You couldn’t wait for the other things you got to wear in the future.

Levi did all the talking as you reach the home, you just followed his lead and did as he told you. He looked down at you. “Go with those ladies, they’ll dress you up and I’ll see you in a bit.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

A lady smiled at you. “This way my lady.” You blushed as they led you to a room, then began dressing you up in a long white kimono that was off the shoulder, the middle part was a light baby yellow colour, the tight bit in the middle was a pale green with white patterns on and the ties in the middle was a pale pink. You loved how it showed of your cleavage, your waist and shoulders. You had to get used to the long sleeves and how it dragged behind you though. You let them do delicate makeup on you, then fix your hair. You smiled and looked in the mirror. The woman bowed to you. “Mr Ackerman is a lucky man.”

You blushed, but didn’t argue. Levi had told you to pretend you were a couple, otherwise you’d be stolen away by any gang. “Thank you.” You walked out, then blushed hard when you saw Levi waiting for you in a beautiful black decorated kimono. You gulped. “You look good.”

He turned to look at you, then his eyes widened. “Wow.”

You stopped in front of him. “How do I look?”

He shook his head, then smiled. “Beautiful, I just…I have no words.”

You blushed only making you look cuter to Levi. “Thank you. You’re a lucky man.”

“Huh?”

You lifted the sleeve up and giggled. “That’s what the girls said who changed me, that you are a lucky man.”

He nodded. “I couldn’t agree more.” He looked up to see an attendant. “Come on, and remember to stay quiet, be at my side and do exactly as I told you to do.”

You nodded. “Be graceful, smooth, quiet and sit on my legs.”

“It’s not comfortable, but it’s tradition.”

“I understand.”

“Oh, and try not to show your hands too much, only if you are drinking tea.”

You gulped. “Okay, I think I can do this.”

He kissed your temple. “I believe in you.” He walked ahead, you made sure to stay at his side and a little behind so other’s knew he was the one with power. He waited by the slide doors, then when they opened you both bowed to the man sat on the floor. You glanced up a little and snuck a look at him, he was stunning and handsome. You had expected an old man, but he was young and almost like a god. He caught you looking at him, then he smiled and winked. You blushed, then looked away. Levi stood up. “Mr Kase, finally we meet.”

He smiled and waved his hand. “Hiroshi, please. It’s an honour to meet you Levi and your lovely partner.” He titled his head and peaked at you. “Such a vision.”

Levi said your name and put his hand on the small of your back and brought your forwards. “She is my rock.”

Hiroshi bowed to you shocking everyone, he was a powerful gang leader and he was bowing to some girl. He said your name. “An honour, truly.” He sat up. “Please, sit.”

Levi let you sit first, then he sat right next to you. You gulped, then poured him a cup of tea in the way he taught you to before coming here, then you handed him his tea. Levi smiled. “Thank you.”

You bowed your head, then you poured yourself a drink. Hiroshi watched your every move and smiled. “Maybe I should steal you from Levi, or get you to serve me here always.”

Levi took your hand, then kissed it. “That would cause a gang war, because I would never let this one go.”

You blushed and smiled at Levi, you wished that was true. You wanted to be Levi’s in the way that he was putting you as to Hiroshi. Hiroshi watched, then hummed. “What do you have to say my lovely lotus?” You looked to Levi, then back. “I do like a woman who’s graceful and speaks her mind.”

You gulped. “I’m loyal to Levi, always.”

He smiled. “Her voice is just as beautiful as her.”

Levi gazed at you in a way you hadn’t seen before, it was loving and he was letting his guard down. “You should hear her sing, it’s very enchanting.”

You blushed. “Stop telling people that you idiot, I’m not singing it’s embarrassing.” You placed your hands on your blushing cheeks, then you gasped when you realised, you’d spoken like normal to Levi. You covered your mouth up, then you bowed to Hiroshi. “I’m sorry.”

He laughed. “Don’t be sorry, I like this feisty side of you. No wonder Levi is a happy man. I’m jealous. A woman like her is rare Levi, keep a strong hold of her.”

He placed his hand on your lap. “I will.”

You smiled, then you picked up your tea and sipped it. You fazed out as Levi and Hiroshi talked business, you didn’t want to get involved with crime really. All you knew was Levi protected people as much as he could, he ‘took care’ of people who were bad. He never sold drugs or weapons; it wasn’t his thing. He mainly dealt with casinos. Levi owned a lot of the city, almost all of it and people paid him a lot to have good homes and jobs. Levi was here so he could get Hiroshi’s gang to team up, but there was always a price to things and he knew that this gang did have some deals with weapons, so he wanted to be assured that they would not be used in his city.

You looked up when servants came in and announced dinner. You got up, then followed him into a food hall. You sat next to Levi and Hiroshi sat opposite you. Being this close allowed you to really look at how handsome he was, he had this dark sparkle to his eyes and his messy black hair was nice. He smirked at you, then leaned closer. “How are you finding my home?”

You smiled and blushed a little. “It’s gorgeous.”

He smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”

You smiled and ate the food. “This is good too.”

“How about you and Levi stay the night?” He looked to Levi. “Just one night and of course you two will share a room and bed.”

Levi bowed. “We’d be honoured.”

“Great.” He waved a servant over, then he spoke to them in Japanese. He pulled away and smiled. “All arranged. Would you care to join me for a drink later?”

You looked to Levi. “I’ll go to the room.”

Hiroshi called your name. “I want you and Levi to join me.”

Levi raised a brow; this was against the tradition he’d been taught with the Kase family. “Sure, we’d love to join you.”

“Wonderful.” He got up. “I have some business to deal with, I will meet you both later on the decking.”

You both bowed, then you looked to Levi after Hiroshi had gone. “I’m confused Levi.”

He hummed. “This is a little odd.” He sighed. “I have to make a call to Erwin, stay here and have tea, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay, I’ll stay here.” You sipped your tea and saw the room empty, after a while you felt awkward being the only one there.

A woman walked up to you and bowed. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but we must clean this room.”

You stood up. “Sorry.”

She shook her head. “No, it’s alright. There is a lovely garden you can walk around in though.”

You bowed. “I’ll do that. Thank you.” You walked out the room, then went out into the garden. You walked around, then looked up at the night sky and smiled.

“Beautiful.” You looked down at a guard of Hiroshi’s. “Isn’t it?”

You smiled. “Yes, it is.”

He walked closer and reached out for you. “Like you.”

You stepped back and gulped. “Thank you.”

He hummed. “You are a vision, that man Levi does not deserve a lotus flower like you.”

You blushed. “I don’t think I deserve him.”

He stepped closer. “Allow me to show you what real love should be, not his desire.”

“No thank you.”

“Don’t be afraid.”

You stepped onto the decking. “I have to go look for Levi.” You hurried inside and noticed he was following you, you turned a corner, then gasped as you were grabbed and pulled into a dark closet. The slide door was slammed shut, then a familiar chest pressed against yours. You looked up at Levi, he pressed his finger to his lips.

Levi looked to the door as the man walked past, then he looked down at you. “Thought I told you to stay put?”

You blushed. “Sorry, but I was told I had to leave, but I could go into the garden.”

He sighed, then leaned his arm against the wall by your head and pressed himself right up against you. “Don’t be sorry, you had no choice. Sorry you were chased after. I should have taken you with me. From now on, me and you stick together, okay?”

You nodded, then turned your head and leaned it against Levi’s chest, then you closed your eyes and listened to his racing heart. Levi blushed as he enjoyed you against him, he liked this a lot and wished he could kiss you right now. Instead, he wrapped his arms around you and held you for a moment. You looked up at Levi, he looked down at you, the two of you had a moment where your lips tingled. You blushed. “We should go see Hiroshi.”

He let you go and opened the slide door. “Follow me.”

You walked behind him and felt your heart sink, Levi seemed to feel that, so he slowed and held your hand. You peaked at his face and saw he was blushing. You smiled and blushed yourself, you were hoping that maybe something was growing between you and Levi. Levi was hoping the same thing as you, he really wanted something to happened between you and him, he just didn’t know how to start it all. You peaked around him to see Hiroshi was setting up the drinks. You sighed. “Kind of wished we didn’t have to go to this.”

Levi squeezed your hand. “Well, I can say you’re tried and we can go to our room.”

You smiled. “Sure.”

He stopped before you walked in. “Do you trust me?”

You nodded. “With my life.”

“Good.” He walked in and bowed. “Thank you for having us.”

Hiroshi bowed. “Welcome both.”

Levi pulled you along, then sat and pulled you between his legs and put an arm around you. “Sorry, I’m feeling very loving towards my girl and she’s rather tired.”

He smirked. “It’s alright.” He poured you, Levi and himself some sake. “I’m just jealous you get to hold her like that.”

You took your cup and Levi’s. “Thank you.”

“Anytime lotus.”

You handed Levi his cup, he took it and sipped his drink. You sipped yours and let Levi and Hiroshi talk, even though Levi said you were tired to get you to leave early, you were actually beginning to feel tired. You yawned, then rubbed your eye with the palm of your hand earning the admiration of Levi and Hiroshi. Levi kissed the side of your head. “I need to take her to bed.”

Hiroshi bowed. “Of course, thank you both for joining me.”

Levi scooped you up like a bride making you gasp, then he carried you down the hall to the room. He stopped in it and stared at the bed. “I hope you don’t mind we’re sharing.”

You shook your head. “N-no.”

He sat you down, then closed the door and opened the slide door a bit to outside and heard the nightlife, as well as saw the moon shining down on you. Levi’s daydream about you was coming true. He gulped and undid the top layers of his kimono and stood in the black under part. He knelt down and smiled at you. “Let me help you.” He undid the wrap, then the middle part and left you in the white under part. “Comfortable?”

You nodded. “Thank you.” You fixed your hair as Levi moved yours and his things about, then you slipped your bra off from under your robe. “Umm.”

Levi walked over and blushed. “I’ll take that.” He took it, then placed it on your things. He sat by the slide door, then sat and had a cigarette. “You should rest.”

You slipped into bed and hummed. You watched Levi, then snuggled under the covers. “Levi?”

He looked over at you. “Yeah?”

“I can’t sleep.”

He put out his cigarette, he didn’t even finish it because you were more important to him. He moved over to you, then got into the bed next to you. “Is it because you’re not at home?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know.” You reached over, then held his robe, then you slid closer. “Sorry, you’re just so warm and I feel comfort around you.”

Levi blushed, then wrapped his arms around you. “It’s okay, I feel the same about you.”

You smiled and blushed, then you pressed your face against his chest. Butterflies danced within you, you just liked this man with everything you had, you just felt that being with him was dangerous, or he was too good for you.

You let out a long sigh as you were cleaning Levi’s place, he’d been really busy since you both came back from Hiroshi’s place a week ago. You felt like crap because you two had gotten so close, you even snuggled up in bed together, but as soon as you came back, he went right to work. You let out another long sigh, then you left his apartment and went back to your own, only to get a shock. Outside your room was loads of orchids and bonsai trees. You saw a little card it was all from Hiroshi. You opened the room door, then carried them into your room and placed them about.

You called Ivy up, because you didn’t have enough room for them all. “Ivy, can you come to my room?”

She hummed. “Sure, on my way.”

You called Seojun next. “Hey, so do you like orchids and bonsai trees?”

He hummed. “Uhh…yeah, why?”

You sighed. “I’ve been sent a load and I can’t keep them all, so you want some?”

“Sure, I’ll be right over.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You ended the call, then kept your room door open and began cleaning up the place. You smiled when you heard Ivy say your name. You stood up and saw Seojun was with her. “Hi you two, you ready to choose your plants?”

She whistled. “Holy shit, that’s a lot of gifts you got. Who they from?”

You sighed. “Rather not say, but before you ask, no it wasn’t Levi. Just, pick what you want and head on out.”

Ivy walked up to you and held you. “Are you okay?”

You hugged her back. “Can we have a little girl talk?”

She nodded. “Sure. Seojun, get your shit and get out, girl talk.”

You blushed. “Don’t be mean.”

Seojun smiled. “It’s okay, she’s just being Ivy.” He grabbed what he wanted, then he walked past and kissed your forehead. See you around kiddo.”

You waved. “Bye.”

Ivy pulled you to the bed, then sat with you. “So, talk.”

You flopped back on the bed and groaned. “I don’t know what to do or feel Ivy.”

She lay back. “What’s happened?”

You told her how you and Levi have been recently, the time in his bedroom, how me misses you and you miss him and finally all the things at Hiroshi’s place. “As soon as we got back, he had business.” Ivy thought you meant casino and hotel stuff, not the real criminal things. “I miss him and I haven’t seen much of him this week. “I’m not sure what to do.”

“Hmm, sounds like to me you both like each other a lot, but you’re both holding back.”

You looked over to her. “What?”

He turned her head and smiled. “I think he has feelings for you, strong ones too and is doing all this to keep you around. Maybe, he doesn’t know how to get his feelings out, so he kind of just holds back thinking if he doesn’t, he just might break you.”

You blushed. “Well…I wouldn’t mind it if he broke me.”

She laughed. “You dirty girl.”

You blushed hard and covered your face with your hands. “God, it’s so bad Ivy. I saw him almost naked and I was just…ugggh…”

“I get it.”

You sighed, then looked up at her. “I have so many dirty thoughts about him.”

“Oh yeah?”

You nodded. “Just him pinning me against the wall, getting all rough with me. Then there’s the passionate and loving thoughts.”

She hummed. “I know what you mean, I feel the same with Erwin, but we’re taking it slow because of him. He’s cute.” She rolled onto her tummy and noticed Levi hiding in hall pressed against the door, flowers in hand and he was peaking in with a blush on his face. She winked at him knowing he heard everything, then she looked to you as you had your hands on your face again and kicking your legs as you groaned. “You know, I think you should just kiss him.”

You sighed. “I don’t know, what if he doesn’t want it? I don’t want to look like a fucking idiot. He’s the type of guy I’d want to keep around for good, you know? I don’t want to lose him.”

She smiled and saw Levi had his hand over his mouth, you were really making his heart throb in happiness. Everything he thought about you and wanted, you wanted just as much. Ivy ruffled your hair. “I get it.”

You sighed. “So, you really think I should just kiss him?”

She laughed. “Yes.”

You blushed and hummed. “Okay, okay I’ll do it.”

She smiled. “Great! Now, why don’t you wait for him in his apartment.” She saw Levi run off. “When he comes home, just pounce on him. Got it?”

You nodded. “I’ll try.”

She hopped off the bed. “Good, now I’m taking my plants and going. Love you.”

You got off the bed. “Love you too.” You waved bye, then adjusted your maid outfit and made sure your makeup was nice and hair. You shook off your nerves, then you went upstairs to Levi’s floor. You spotted Hange relaxing and doing work, you ran over to her. “Hey, could I ask you something?”

She hummed. “What’s up kitten?”

You sat next to her and sighed. “Has Levi had girlfriends before?”

She hummed in thought. “No, no I don’t think so. He’s slept with woman before though. Why?” She saw you blush. “Ooooh, you like him.”

You pouted a little. “Maybe, I just wanted to know what kind of people he’d been with.”

She smiled and gave you a little cuddle. “I’m sure he will give you all the love in the world, I just know it. You are cute, sweet, funny and sexy. Just tell him how you feel, I’m sure it’ll work out.”

You smiled, then looked to the door as someone knocked. “I’ll get that.” You walked over and opened the door to a tall black hair with a block fringe with red lips, she was stunning beyond belief. She was looking in her handheld mirror and fixing her lipstick. You frowned. “Can I help you?”

Hange walked up behind you and looked pissed off. “Selene.”

She closed her compact, then turned her head and smiled at Hange. “Hange, good to see you.” She looked down at you and was rather judgmental and disgusted. “And you are?” You said your name. “Oh…you a maid then?” She leaned closer and played you’re your uniform. “How cute…Levi always had a weird sense of humour.” She hummed a laugh. “Take me to him then maid.”

You bowed. “Yes Miss.” You walked ahead and went up the stairs, you opened Levi’s door and saw him sat on the sofa with a bunch of red roses.

Selene gasped, then ran into the apartment. “Levi!”

Levi stood up his eyes widened. “Selene? What are you doing here?”

She threw herself at him and giggled. “I missed you!”

“I thought you were coming here later today?”

“I wanted to surprise you!” She gasped, then grabbed the flowers. “You got me roses? You romantic!”

Levi wasn’t happy, those flowers were actually for you. He looked over to you, you gave him a sad smile, then you went to the kitchen. He sighed and really hoped he was going to get his kiss today. He looked to Selene. “How long are you here for?”

“For as long as you want me baby.”

“Tch, don’t call me that, I hate it.” You brought tea over, placed it on the table and handed Levi his cup. He smiled at you. “Thank you.”

Selene saw the smile and got annoyed. “I want coffee.”

You stood up. “I’m sorry, but we don’t have coffee.”

“Well, get me some maid.”

You bowed. “Yes, sorry miss.” You walked away and went downstairs and saw Hange was talking Erwin, both were not happy. You gave them a little smile. “I have to go to the shop, you two want anything?”

Erwin walked up to you and grabbed your upper arms. “Levi does not love Selene, she’s a gang member of another gang, she has power.” He squeezed your arms. “They slept together a few times, but that was over a year ago. Levi wants you, not her. Selene is a leech, understand?”

Your eyes widened, then you nodded. “Yes.”

Hange kicked the wall. “I bet the bitch took the flowers too! Those roses were for you, I helped Levi pick them out as well. Ugggh! I hate her so much!”

You blushed. “He…he got me flowers?”

She nodded. “Yes!”

You felt annoyed. “Fuck that coffee!” You stormed up the stairs to Levi’s apartment, then you froze as you reached for the door, then you sighed. “I…I can’t do it.”

You jumped when the door was thrown open, Levi was right there looking annoyed. You surprised you so much, that you slipped and fell backwards. Levi shouted your name, he looked so scared. He grabbed your wrist, then yanked you close and held you against his chest. He stumbled back, then looked down at you. “I’m so sorry, are you okay?” You stared up at him, welled up, then hugged him tightly. He hugged you back. “It’s okay, it’s my fault.”

You were frustrated with yourself, with all of this and that Selene was calling for Levi and he smelt of her, which meant she’d thrown herself at Levi. You pulled away from Levi. “I need to get coffee for Selene.”

“She doesn’t need it.”

“Oh…”

Selene walked closer and hummed a laugh. “Yeah, I changed my mind.”

“I’ll make dinner then.”

She pinched your cheek hard. “No need, we’re going out for dinner.”

You bowed your head to Levi. “I’ll be on my way then, goodnight.” Levi’s heart broke as he saw you walk away, but Selene clung to him. Hange and Erwin were just as sad for you. You left the floor and went right to your room. You cleaned up in the shower and felt a little void, then you dried off and sat on the cushions on the floor as you watched Tv. You felt pain in your heart, like it was breaking. You weren’t sure why it was, after all, you and Levi weren’t together, so why should your heart hurt so much? You let out a long sigh, then watched an anime and noticed the lead woman was in a similar situation to you, she felt defeated at first like you, but then she decided to just be here, to be her normal pretty self and in the end the guy she liked who did like her got rid of the popular girl, made it clear he never wanted her and always wanted the lead girl all along. You smiled at the story, but knew it was just an anime, something like that might not happen to you, but if the roses were really for you, then maybe there was some hope.


	5. Chapter 5

You walked into Levi’s apartment and saw him asleep on the sofa, his shirt was off and he was only wearing bottoms. You smiled at him, then pulled the blanket he kicked off and put it over him. You stared at his sleeping face, brushed the hair from his face and leaned down and kissed his forehead. Levi was awake and let you tuck him in, then kiss his forehead. He felt his heart flutter because this is what he always wanted since falling for you, however he wished you’d kissed him on the lips instead of head. You looked down at Levi, you saw his lips were slightly parted. You blushed, then leaned down and lightly kissed him. Levi wanted to grab you and kiss you back, his heart sang and his body buzzed at how perfect it was. He heard you run off, then he peaked at you and saw you were bright red, it was so cute.

You went to his kitchen, then you made breakfast for Levi and Selene. You put it on the table, then you made him lunch and put it in the fridge. You turned around and almost jumped out your skin, Levi was right behind you shirtless. “L-Levi…I didn’t hear you get up.”

“Sorry.”

You walked to the table. “I made breakfast as usual.” You poured him a cup of tea. “I’ve also made lunch and put it in the fridge.” You bit your lip and saw Selene walk out Levi’s bedroom in just one of his shirts. She rubbed her eyes, then sat at the table and ate. You looked to Levi. “I umm haven’t made you dinner.”

Levi shook his head. “That’s alright.”

You shook your head. “It’s not, because I have to make sure you have three meals a day, that was the deal.”

He hummed. “Oh, yeah.” He sighed. “Well…”

You looked over at Selene, she was leaned her cheek on her hand and was half asleep. “So, I have a request.”

He folded his arms. “Sure.”

You blushed and Levi liked that look on you. “I’d like to invite you to dinner.”

Levi’s eyes widened; this was a date invite. Before he could answer you, Selene hugged his arm tightly. “Oh, we’d love to! What a good maid you are!”

You gulped, then smiled sadly. “My pleasure.” You looked away from Levi’s gaze. “I’ll clean your room while you eat, then I will clean up breakfast. Enjoy.”

You went into Levi’s bedroom and saw it was a mess. You let out a long sigh, then stripped his bed. You carried it into the wash room and set it going, then you walked back to his bedroom with fresh sheets and caught a glimpse of Selene glaring at you, then flirting with Levi loads. You let out a long sigh, then fixed Levi’s bed up perfectly. You cleaned her mess from the floor, and folded her clothes up and placed them on the end of the bed. You went back into the wash room, grabbed the cleaning things and went back to Levi’s, then began sweeping the wooden floor, then you mopped it. You tided up his surfaces, then packed everything away.

You noticed breakfast was finished with, Levi was busy fixing is sofa as Selene was buzzing around him. You cleaned the plates away, put them in the dishwasher, then got to wiping the table down and kitchen. You swept up, then mopped the area. You noticed as you cleaned, Selene went to Levi’s bathroom and Levi got his clothes and went to the spare bathroom. You cleaned the living area and sofa up a bit more, then you went back to the wash room and moved everything to the dryer. When Levi was done with the bathroom, you went right in and cleaned up.

Levi walked into the bathroom. “Do you need help?”

You looked to him and smiled. “No, I’m alright. It’s my job anyway.”

“I normally help.”

You hummed a laugh. “Yes, but you have a guest over.” You stood up and pulled out his cigarette case and handed it to him. “You should keep this on you, I don’t think she’d like it if she saw me have this.”

Levi held it, then put it in his inside breast pocket. “We’re not together you know? Me and Selene. I stupidly slept with her a few times a year ago, but it’s over.”

You stared at him. “Okay, but I’m not sure why you are telling me.”

“I thought you should know because…because…well…you’re important to me.”

You smiled and blushed a little. “I’m flattered, but.”

“No buts.” He sighed. “I want to help you.”

You walked past. “Well I’m finished here. I have to clean your bathroom next.”

He sighed and saw Selene walk out his bedroom. “I feel so much better now, but I need to go shopping for our dinner tonight. So, I’m heading out.”

You bowed to her. “Bye miss.”

She grabbed Levi’s shirt, then kissed him. “Miss you already baby.”

Levi wiped his mouth and swatted her hand away. “Tch, enough.”

She giggled and waved. “Byeee.”

You looked to Levi, then to his room. You walked in and went to the bathroom, you stared at the mess, then let out a long sigh. “How can someone make so much mess?”

Levi stepped in and looked like he was going to have a heart attack. “Tch, disgusting little…” He clenched his jaw. “I’m helping you clean this and I won’t take no for an answer.”

You sighed. “Okay.” You first removed all the mess and towels she’d used and set them to wash, as well as binned any rubbish. Now the bathroom had no clutter, you could clean. You smiled when Levi came back with a head scarf on and a scarf over his mouth, he glared at you and blushed, then looked to the bathroom. You smiled. “I’ll clean the bath.”

“No, I’ll do that, you focus on the sink, then I’ll sort out the toilet as you do the mirror and walls. I’ll mop the floor.”

You nodded. “Okay, let’s get to work then.” You both got to work and enjoyed the company, you started singing and Levi joined in. You smiled at Levi’s voice. “You’re a great singer.”

Levi blushed. “I don’t know about that.”

“I love it, keep singing with me please.”

He looked at your smile and felt his heart flutter. “I don’t want to.”

“Oh pleaaaaase.”

He angled the shower head at you making you squeal, you gasped then looked down at yourself. Levi gasped. “I umm…”

“You’re dead.”

He backed up. “I didn’t mean to.”

You grabbed a sponge soaking wet, then threw it at him covering his shirt in water meaning you could see through it. You bit your lip and giggled, then he glared at you. You squealed, then ran out the bathroom. You turned around to face Levi, then he dove at you. You both fell to the floor, so you were on your back and Levi landed right above you with his arms either side of your head. You both stared at each other and panted, you smiled at him and he smiled back. He glanced down at your lips, he wanted more than anything to kiss you.

You blushed a little only tempting Levi more. “Sorry I got you wet.”

“I should be sorry, I sprayed you first.”

You hummed a laugh. “But it was fun, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I had fun.”

You moved your legs slightly, so Levi’s pelvis was right against yours. You reached up, then you pushed his hair from his face. You smiled at him and felt your heart throb, you wanted him, you really did, but you were still worried about Selene. You weren’t ready to kiss him now; you were going to do that later on the date. You let him go. “We should go back to cleaning.”

He sighed, then pulled away from you and helped you to your feet. He called your name making you look at him. “Come here.” He grabbed your wrist, pulled you against him. He hugged you tightly. “There’s nothing going on between me and Selene, okay?”

You blushed. “Okay.”

“I mean it, nothing at all.”

“Sure.”

He sighed, then you could see he was thinking something, he was making a plan where he was going to lie to Selene and make her meet at the wrong place, so he could have a date with you. “We should finish cleaning, no more getting me wet.”

You shoved him and laughed. “You started it.”

“No, I didn’t.”

You laughed and bumped your hip into his. “Did.”

He ruffled your hair. “Tch, brat.”

You blew a raspberry at him. “Mean.”

You smiled at Seojun. “Hi hun.” You hugged him. “I need your help badly.”

He put his arm around you. “How can I help?”

You pouted. “I have a date tonight and I need to look better than…” You tapped on your phone, then showed him Selene. “This lady. I want to show her up, if I can.”

He smirked. “I can do that no problem. You have a natural beauty in you that’s stunning, but we’re gonna put you in clothes that show off what you were gifted with, okay?”

You blushed. “Alright.”

He pulled you along into the city, then got you to try different outfits on. “I’m thinking something tight.” He put you in a pencil skirt and top to match. “Beautiful, but too business.”

You laughed. “I like it.”

He put you in a dress that showed your legs off. “Nice, nice…but not perfect.”

You twirled around. “I think it’s cute.”

He shook his head. “It is, but no.” He hummed and went through more outfits. “Try shorts.”

You slipped them on and wore a baggy shirt. “This is cute.”

He smiled. “It is, it’s super cute, but we want to stun your date, right?”

You nodded. “Right, right.”

He pulled a face, then gasped. “I have it!” He gave you a long skirt and tight top. “Try these.”

The skirt was long and flowing, but it had a very high slit to show off your legs if you walked or moved a little, it was sexy and risky, but it looked damn good on you. You put on a tight top to match, it was low cut to show off your boobs. You slipped on small heels; you weren’t one for high ones. You stepped out and smiled at Seojun as he chatted up a girl. You slipped away from him, put on a choker necklace, then a cheeky ankle bracelet. You walked over to Seojun, then sighed with a smile. “So?”

He turned with a smile on his face, then it went and turned into shock. “Holy shit.”

You smiled and twirled around causing your leg to flash and almost the side of your butt cheek. You flashed him your ankle bracelet. “Thought this would look good.”

“You look…wow.”

You giggled. “Thank you. I’ll go pay for it all then.” You went into the changing room and put your normal things back on. “So, I need to look pretty hair and makeup wise.”

He smiled. “You don’t need much, but we can buy a few things if you want?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

He put his arm around you. “This is fun!”

You paid for your things, then walked with him to makeup department. “I’m loving this. So, what do you advise as a model? I don’t know much.”

He smiled. “I’ll help, I promise.” He looked at the different colours, then picked a few. “Now the important part, the lips.”

You smirked. “Thought it was the eyes?”

“You have beautiful sparkly eyes, I’m just going to do something simple for them, but your lips need to be just the right shade, okay?” You nodded and looked at the different colours, then he picked a nice reddish pink. “Perfect, shade. It’s sweet but tempting, hot but shy. It says I’ll screw you hard, if you treat me like the woman.”

You laughed. “Alright, I like it.”

He winked at you. “Perfect.” You paid, then he took you home to your room. “I’ll do everything, even your hair.”

You nodded. “Got it.”

“Go take a shower, I’ll get everything ready.”

You hurried to the bathroom, cleaned up and put on nice underwear, then you put on your new clothes. You walked over to Seojun, then sat down. “Alright, do your best.”

He smiled and dried your hair, then he styled it nicely. He held your face carefully as he put on light makeup, which made you very happy that he didn’t cover your face in the stuff. “Now, for the best part.” He painted your lips. “Roll them.” You did. “Perfect.” He pulled you to your feet, then sighed and smiled. “You look…if he doesn’t run away with you tonight, he’s an idiot.”

You nodded. “I agree.”

He laughed, then picked one of your perfumes. “Try this one.”

You sprayed yourself, then looked in the mirror. “Fuck Seojun, I look…wow…just.” You turned to him and hugged him. “Thank you so much.”

“I didn’t do much, most of it is your natural beauty.” He pinched your cheek. “You make me proud tonight, alright?”

You nodded. “I will.”

“I will be on my way then.”

You kissed his cheek. “Bye Seojun and thank you so much.”

“Thank you for having me, I loved this shopping trip.”

“Me too.”

He waved to you. “See you beautiful.”

You giggled and waved to him. You let out a long sigh, then you got yourself a glass of booze to settle your nerves. You jumped when you heard someone knock. “Come in!” You heard Levi say your name, you turned around to see he was dressed up too. You smiled at him. “Looking good Levi, really stunning and handsome.” You looked behind him. “Where’s Selene?”

He stared at you in awe, because he usually saw you dressed as a maid. “I umm…she’s…I sent her to a place…it’s fake place…I wanted it to be me and you, you look amazing.”

You smiled. “Really?”

He walked up to you. “Breath taking.”

You blushed. “Well, you look really good too.”

He shook his head as he played with your hair. “I cannot compare to you…I can’t believe I make you dress as a maid, when you look this good being yourself.” He blushed. “Not that I’m saying you don’t look good as a maid.”

You giggled. “I get it…so…shall we go for dinner?”

He offered his arm. “Shall we?”

You took his arm and walked with him. “So, what is this about Selene?”

He hummed and led you into the lift. “I sent her to meet up at a restaurant, but we won’t turn up there. I’m sending someone to go collect her, say we had to cancel.”

You hummed. “I feel bad.”

“Don’t, she’s a horrible woman and she was terrible to you. Plus, you wanted it to be just me and you, right?”

You smiled and nodded. “I did.”

He pulled you along to outside, then you both got into a nice taxi. He told the driver where to go, then he put his arm around you. “By the way, this is a date.”

You blushed and smiled. “Good.”

He glanced at you, then blushed when he saw almost all your leg on show for him and your chest was a little on show, he thought you were just so beautiful. “You know…I…I’ve been wanting this for a long time.”

You blushed more, then you placed your hands on your cheeks to try and cool yourself down. “Me too.” He smiled a little, then he opened the door and led you into the expensive and fancy restaurant. He pulled your seat out and helped you sit. You looked around, then looked at the menu the highly dressed butler handed you. Your eyes widened, then you looked to Levi as he ordered drinks. He picked a really nice cocktail for you, a sweet one. You leaned over the table as soon as the waiter went. “It’s so expensive.”

He smiled. “I know you said you’d treat me, but I refuse. I’m treating you.”

You blushed. “But.”

“No buts, I want to treat you for all the hard work you do for me and well…” He looked up at you. “It’s a date and I want to impress you.”

You smiled and giggled. “Okay…well, I’m not sure what to pick…”

He gulped. “Well, I know what you like from eating together so…do you mind if I pick? I don’t want to be rude.”

You slapped the menu closed. “Please pick for me before I make a fool of myself.”

He smirked and nodded. “Got it.” He closed the menu, then looked at the waiter. “We won’t be ordering any food and cancel the drinks.”

You frowned. “Umm…”

He got up and offered his hand. “I have a better idea.”

You smiled. “Okay.” You both walked hand in hand down the road together. “Why the change in mind?”

He sighed. “To be honest, I thought it would impress you and make you like me more, but when I saw the menu I was just as scared as you were.” He shook his head. “I shouldn’t be trying to flaunt myself and money to someone that already likes me.”

You smiled and hugged his arm. “I’m a simple woman.”

“I’m a simple man. So, what do you fancy? My treat.”

You hummed. “Well, I don’t want to go for the stereotypical Italian food. I guess we should go with what we feel like eating, even if it’s simple.”

He nodded. “Right.”

You looked around, then saw a nice bar that was a little high end, but still a bar and affordable for most. You pulled him inside and saw they were going to have a live band. You took him to a booth, then sat down and picked up a menu. “Perfect.”

Levi looked and hummed. “Yeah, it is. I like it.”

The waiter came over and smiled. “Can I get you both anything?”

You hummed. “Could I get an old fashioned for my handsome friend here and I’ll have…a…grasshopper please.”

She wrote it down. “Brilliant. Food?”

You looked to Levi. “What you having?”

He closed the menu. “Mexican beef with rice please.”

You smiled; you knew he liked rice. “I’ll have a good old cheese burger.” You handed the menus over. “Thank you!”

Levi looked to you. “Burger huh?”

You smiled. “Nothing like it.”

“You’re right.” He saw you were gazing at him, so he blushed. “What?”

You gulped. “I’m about to do something really brave.”

“Oh? What’s that?” His eyes widened as your hand slipped along his cheek, then you leaned closer. He held his breath as you kissed him, this time, it was far better than the kiss you gave him when he was sleeping. He followed you as you pulled away and blushed with your head turned away. “That was brave.”

You nodded. “Been wanting to do that for a while. I was going to kiss you the night Selene came over, but I got all up in my head about it.” Levi called your name, so you looked at him. “Yes?”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I’ve been wanted to kiss you for so long too, it was always on my mind, but I thought you wouldn’t want me too. I’m glad you do.” He smiled at you, then blushed a little. “Can I kiss you some more?”

You nodded. “Please.”

He pulled you close, tangled his fingers in your hair and kissed you more. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss making you hum and moan a little. Levi smirked a little, then pulled away and lightly kissed you. “Better than I imagined.”

You giggled. “Yeah, you’re right.” You nibbled your lip. “So, does this mean?”

He nodded. “You’re mine now and I’m yours.” You blushed, then looked away. You smiled as your dinner was put down, then you started eating and acting a little shy. Levi played with your hair a little. “How is it?”

You looked at him and smiled. “G-good. How’s yours?”

“Good, but I’d prefer to kiss you again.”

He went to kiss you, but you fed him a fry. “Aren’t they nice?”

He pouted. “Yes.”

You ate more and smiled. “Good.” You finished your food, then you felt Levi put his arm around you and pull you close. You heart was racing as he held you and listened to the live band. You weren’t usually this nervous, but for some reason this man had you on edge. You controlled your breathing and heart, then decided to turn things around and be the dominating one and in control. You held Levi’s thigh close to his length making him blush, you didn’t mean it, but you were happy you had the upper hand. You leaned closer to him. “Umm so, I want to dance and I’d love to dance with you.”

He blushed a little. “I don’t really do dancing.”

You sighed. “Oh…okay.” You moved to the other side of the table. “Well, I do like dancing so I’m going to go ahead and have some fun.” You smiled at him, then went to the dance floor where everyone else was and began dancing and having fun. You wished a little that maybe Levi would join you, but he seemed to just sit and watch you. You didn’t notice it, but Levi did, a guy was getting closer to you. You turned around and stopped, then you blushed as Levi stood there. You smiled. “Hi.”

He sighed, then slipped his hands over your hips and danced with you. “You win brat.” You smiled as he pulled you closer. “This is not bad.”

“Told you.”

“You look really beautiful.”

You blushed and smiled. “You are really handsome.”

He cleared his throat. “May I kiss you?” He smiled as you nodded, then he leaned down and kissed you. You both hummed and felt the music fade out, the people around you disappear as it felt like it was just you and Levi. He held you close, tapped his forehead against yours and slow danced with you as everyone had fun dancing around. People started leaving by the end of the night. Levi lifted his head and looked around. “We should go, seems like it’s closing time.”

You smiled and nodded. “Sure…”

He walked with you and got into a taxi, when you got into the hotel, he saw you were still upset. He looked down at you as you went up in the lift. “You okay?”

You smiled at him. “Yeah I guess.”

“What’s wrong?”

You blushed. “I guess…It’s silly, but I guess I don’t want this night to end, I don’t want to say bye.”

He stopped by your door, then ruffled his hair. “Could I come in for a cup of tea?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes.” You walked into your place. “Come in and take a seat, I’ll put the kettle on.” You walked over to the kitchen, then made a pot of tea. You walked over to him to find him sat in your little gaming area, he’d turned on your system and was looking at what you had. “Didn’t think you were a gamer.”

He smiled at you as you sat down. “I’ve never had a go, but I’ve always wanted to.”

You gave him a cup, then picked up one for yourself. “Well, choose anything you like.”

“Is there one we can play together?”

You nodded and grabbed a controller and picked a fun game. “Let’s go.” You played with Levi and enjoyed yourself, both of you were laughing and feeling like you were the only two in the room. Soon you let him play a solo game you recommended; it was fun watching someone play a game you loved.

Levi looked to you when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He blushed as he saw you napping, you just looked so cute to him. He turned the system off, then picked you up and carried you to bed. He went to leave, but you grabbed his shirt and whined. He sighed, then slipped his shoes off and yours, then got into bed with you. He held you close and smiled as you clung to his body, to him this was all he ever wanted or needed.

You inhaled and woke up to find you wrapped up in Levi’s arms, you smiled and him and kissed his forehead. Levi opened his eyes and gazed up at you, he was just so happy. Before when you woke up together in bed at Hiroshi’s, he wanted to just snuggle, but he couldn’t. Today though, he was allowed to snuggle and he really wanted to. Before he could say anything, you spoke. “Do you want breakfast?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

You smiled. “Stay in bed, we’ll have breakfast in bed.”

He held the back of your head, pulled you down and kissed you. “No. I’m going to my room to get some clothes, then I’ll come back here with some breakfast made by the hotel for us. We’re having date number two today. We’ll wear comfy things, play games and watch movies.”

You smiled. “That sounds perfect.”

He kissed you again, then slipped out of bed. “You go back to bed, okay?”

You nodded and watched him leave, then you slipped into comfy clothes and took your makeup off. You curled up under the covers, then you sighed. You were so happy under the covers, it was nice and warm, but you were missing Levi. You peaked and saw him walk in, placed a little bag on a table, which was full of things for him to stay over, then he took his shirt off so he was in pj bottoms only. He saw you peaking, so you gasped and hid under the covers again. Levi smirked, then went under the covers and got closer to you. He grabbed your ankle, then yanked you down the bed.

You giggled as you dragged down, then you had Levi on top and the covers over you both with a light glow. You smiled at him. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He let out a long sigh and smiled at you. He leaned down, then stopped a moment. “Am I allowed to kiss you?”

You blushed. “You don’t have to ask you know? You can just kiss me whenever you want.”

He blushed and gulped. “Really?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Well, the same to you, you can kiss me whenever you.” You kissed him taking his breath away. He smiled as you pulled away from him. “Want to…”

“I will.”

He growled at you making you flush bright red, you’d never heard him make that noise before, but god damn was it good to hear. The growl from him sent a burning shiver within you, something tempting and naughty. He kissed you lightly at first, then he kissed you a little longer and finally he nipped your lip and kissed you as passionately as possible. You gripped Levi’s shoulders tightly as he pressed his body against yours, you couldn’t help yourself, you let out a tiny moan as he did. You blushed a little, then pulled from his lips and turned your head as Levi kissed your cheek and neck.

Levi pulled from you a bit. “Too much? I’m sorry.”

You shook your head. “N-no, it was because I moaned and it was embarrassing.”

He kissed and nipped your neck. “No, it was cute and lovely. I’d love to hear it more.”

You hugged him tight to you. “Not yet, I umm…I want to…you know.”

He smiled and tapped his forehead against yours. “I want to take my time with you, so don’t worry I won’t eat you up, well, not yet.”

You giggled. “I look forward to when you do.”

“Me too.”

You let out a long sigh. “Snuggle and nap please.”

He rolled over and held you against him. “Of course. I would love nothing more.” You slept next to each other for a bit, then you woke up and poked Levi. He growled at you. “Stop it.” You grinned, then tickled him making him kick and struggle. He laughed and wiggled. “Stop you brat!”

You laughed and sat on his hips making the cover drop, your hair was messy. Levi forgot about how ticklish he was and just adored how beautiful you looked on top of him. “Never!”

He grabbed your wrist, then pushed you backwards onto the bed. You squeaked as you went, then you gasped as Levi leaned over you and panted. “My turn.” He tickled you making you squeal and giggle in laughter, then wiggle and kick to try and get away. Levi loved how you looked, he loved how cute you were, he loved how sweet your voice was. “I love you.” It slipped out, he’d been thinking it for a while about you, but he didn’t mean to say it so soon. He stopped tickling you, then stared at you with a blush as you gazed wide eyed at him. “I ah…umm…”

You sat up as Levi looked away from you. “Did you…”

“I…I meant it, but…I’m sorry I said it so soon…sorry.”

You smiled, then tapped your forehead against his chest. “I’m in love with you too.”

“You…you are?”

You looked up at him with the cutest blush on your face. “I am.”

He smiled and hugged you tightly, then cupped your face and kissed you loads all over your face. “I can’t believe it, you really do?” You giggled and nodded. “After everything we’ve been through these past three months?”

“Yes.”

“I was such an ass.”

You pouted. “I know, you were so mean to me, but it was fun mean. I like you Levi, I like you a lot.” You smiled and bit your lip. “No, I love you a lot, have for a while, so no matter how you act or what you do I will just love you for it because it’s you.”

He blushed and smiled. “I couldn’t have put it better myself. Every time you smile, laugh, pout, squeal, get angry, upset or just blush and be you. How you dance and sing like no one’s watching and make the best damn tea there is, I just love it all, every fucking moment with you.”

You smiled and pulled at his trousers. “Can we get some food and game now? Because if we keep this up, I might have a nose bleed from blushing so much, or even pass out.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Cute.” He lay down on you and kissed you more. “So cute and all mine. I warn you now brat, because you are mine, I will be rather possessive and dominant of you.”

You blushed hard. “Hot.”

“What?”

You looked away. “I umm…well…you know…I find it hot to have a dominating guy like you after me, all protective and what not.” You watched Levi pull away, then he paced in the kitchen and groaned. You sat up and watched him. “Something wrong.”

He nodded. “Y-yes, very. If you keep talking like that, I won’t be able to hold back and I need to.”

You got out of bed, fixed it up then hugged Levi from behind. “I understand.” You let him go, then began making a little fort around the tv and gaming things. You went under the fort, then got comfy. You looked up as Levi got in with drinks and snacks. You gave him a little smile making him blush. “Welcome to the cuddle home.”

He sat next to you and sighed. “It’s nice.” He looked to you and noticed you were staring; it was because he looked so cute. He had a low-cut shirt, a long cardigan and his hair tied back into a knot. He didn’t look like his normal suited up gangster, he just looked like a proper cuddly boyfriend. “What?”

You gulped, then you hugged his side tightly. “Sorry, you just look so cute right now dressed that way.”

He looked down at himself as he blushed. “This is my casual stuff, I usually dress up when I know you’re coming around though, I wanted to impress.” He let out a long sigh. “But I think you look so cute in casual things and it makes me feel good seeing you dressed that way, so I wanted to see if I did that for you it made you feel the way I feel.”

You nodded. “Big time.” You squeezed him. “You look so good.”

“Great.” He kissed the top of your head. “You look very cuddly.”

You looked up at him and smiled. “I do give very good cuddles.”

“You do.”

You pulled away and picked up a controller, then you lay on your tummy. “So, do you want to play? Or do you want to watch me?”

He lay on his tummy next to you. “Together?”

You smiled. “If you want me to beat you again, sure.”

He frowned. “Tch, no way you shitty little brat. I’ll beat you easily.”

“No way, my grandma could kick your ass.”

“You are going the right way for a smacked bottom.”

You giggled and ruffled his hair. “Do it. I dare ya!”

“Fine.” You jumped and squeaked when Levi smacked out bum making a loud noise. “There.”

You pouted. “My poor bum.”

“I can kiss it better.”

“Bite me asshole.” He put his controller down, then leaned over and bit your bum. “Ow!”

He moved up and bit your shoulder, then licked the wound. “You gonna bad mouth me again you bratty little shit?”

You looked at him. “Fuck you.”

He growled and leaned closer. “Please do.”

You blushed bright red, then you pressed your face against the cushion in front of you, kicked your legs and whined making Levi smile. “Mean…”

Levi hummed and leaned his head on his hand as he watched you. “I’m terrible, get used to it beautiful.”

You peaked at him, then sighed. You leaned the side of your head on your arms, then smiled a little. “Kiss please, then I’ll forgive you.”

“How many do you want?”

You rolled onto your back and hummed. “Lots.”

He leaned over you, he smiled a little, then he kissed you and hummed. He kept kissing you over and over. You dug your fingers in his hair, then let out a sigh as you pulled him closer and enjoyed kissing him. You opened your mouth a little and encouraged him to deepen the kiss. Levi took the hint, then kissed you deeply taking your breath away. For a man with a harsh tongue and words, he was the perfect kisser and just rendered you into mush on the floor. He pulled away as you lay there panting. Levi held back his hunger, he just wanted to pounce on you by the way you looked right now.

He gulped and hummed. “That enough?”

You bit your lip and held his shirt. “Never enough.”

Levi slowly blushed in front of your eyes, he looked adorable. “Tch, damn brat.” He looked away from you. “I’m supposed to be holding back.”

You giggled and covered your mouth with your hands as you did, it made things worse for Levi. He lay on the floor next to you, then groaned. You patted his back. “Poor Levi. Is your girlfriend being mean?”

He sighed. “Very.”

“Well tough, cause I’m a mean girl who likes to tease cute and handsome boyfriends.”

He glanced at you and smiled. “We’re made for each other, aren’t we?”

You nodded as you blushed a little, then you sat up and picked up a controller. “You ready?”

He sat up and grabbed a controller. “I’ll beat you I know it.” He hummed. “How about a bet?”

You nodded. “Sure, what’s the bet?”

“If you win, you can do anything you want to me. However, if I win, I can do whatever I want to you. Not right away though, we can spring it on the other whenever we want.”

“So, a surprise?”

He nodded. “Exactly, so, you in?”

You offered your hand. “Deal.”

He shook your head. “Deal. Good luck brat, you’re going to need it.”


	6. Chapter 6

Levi flicked through his newspaper, cigarette in his mouth as you cleaned his living room. He glanced up at you. “You’re pouting.”

“I’m not!”

He smirked a little, then looked back at his paper. “You’re acting like a child.”

“Well then I’m a big child.”

He blew out smoke. “Accept it, I won our bet.”

You turned and pointed at him. “You cheated!”

He closed his paper and looked at you. “I didn’t cheat.”

You walked up to him. “Yes, you did.”

He hummed and leaned his cheek on his hand and elbow on the arm of the sofa. “I just flirted with you as we played, touched you a little too. It’s your fault you couldn’t focus and keep your head in the game.” You took his cigarette, then you put it out and downed his tea. “Tch, child.”

You stuck your tongue out. “Go flirt with your Selene.”

He sighed and stood up. “You are a sore loser.”

“Deal with it you old fart.”

He frowned. “Tch, oi I’m not old.”

“You are to me.”

He sighed. “Well then, respect your elders.”

“All the respect you deserve is a smacked bottom.”

“The mouth on you.”

You folded your arms. “Well you better shut it up then, causing I’m gonna keep running it.”

He walked up to you making you back up towards the slide glass doors. You banged against it, then gasped. He held your hips, then leaned close and kissed you. “I’m sorry I beat you, but trust me when I say I won’t be too mean in my winnings.”

You hummed. “I’m a little worried, interested and excited. You’re an evil but sexy man.”

“I am.” He played with your hair and sighed. “So cute.”

“Leviiiii.” You both looked over to the door to see Selene. “We need to talk; you’ve been avoiding me and you cancelled our date together.” She walked up to you and Levi as you stood side by side. “Oh, nice to see the maid is back, heard you were sick.”

You glanced at Levi, then bowed to her. “I’m off to clean, I’ll leave you two alone.” You walked away and went out and down the stairs to see only Erwin was there going through papers. “Hey Erwin.”

He looked up and smiled as he said your name. “Hello, you okay?”

You nodded. “Selene and Levi are having a talk, so I thought I’d escape for a moment.” You looked around the place. “This place need cleaning?”

He shook his head. “No, but I could do with the company.” He patted the sofa. “Want to do some paperwork?”

You sat down and put your feet on the table with your knees up, so you could use your thighs as a table. “Love to.”

He handed you some papers. “Just glance through them, check them for errors. Also, the ones with numbers, I need you to highlight key numbers and add a few things up for me. Any important names mentioned, note them too.”

You grabbed a pen. “Fun.” You started working, then you heard Levi’s door open. You and Erwin looked over to the stairs to hear Selene shouting and crying.

She got down the last step and was now in view, she turned to Levi. “I gave you everything!”

Levi blew out smoke, he looked his casual cold self. “We were never a thing, we just slept together a few times over a year ago.”

“I loved you! I still love you and you just run off with this whore of an ugly maid.”

Levi got annoyed. “Tch, don’t you dare speak about her in that way, she is the love of my life and I won’t let you speak about her in that way. Someone like you wouldn’t understand, all you care about is how to maintain yourself to look beautiful, but you’re ugly. Tch, fucking ugly but not on the outside, it’s all on the inside. You’re full of shit.”

You saw Selene was breaking, then you ran over to her and hugged her. Everyone was shocked at your actions, but you did it because you knew how she felt. “It’s okay Selene, it’s okay.”

She tired to get you off her. “Don’t touch me! I don’t want your sympathy!”

You stumbled back. “You loved him, right?” She stared at him and blushed. “I know what it’s like to love someone and never have them, for it to slip between your fingers and lose them. It hurts, it really does, but it’s not the end. Selene you’re really beautiful and I know you will find someone that deserves you, someone better than Levi. He’ll be everything you ever wanted and more.” You hugged yourself. “You and Levi didn’t mesh well, you argued a lot, right?”

She nodded. “All the time.”

“That’s not love, to not stand the sight of each other sometimes, it’s not love at all. Love is when you always want to be with them, it’s when you get excited when you hear their voice, it’s when you get into a little fight and want to take it back right away, it’s wanting to see them laugh and smile whenever you can.” You smiled. “It’s looking at them as they sleep, work or sit and just smiling at them as they’re in their own world. Love is wanting to grow old with them and smiling at the thought of doing that. Does any of that make sense?”

She wiped her tears and nodded. “Y-yes, I want that.”

“Did you have hat with Levi?”

She shook her head. “No.”

“That’s okay, because you will have it some day with someone else, I know it.”

Levi felt his heart flutter at your words, he felt the way you were explaining, he really felt it all with you. He walked closer to Selene. “I’m sorry for shouting at you and treating you like shit, but I’m really protective of the people I love because I’ve lost so many.” He pulled you close and kissed the top of your head. “I love this cute one so much, she means the world to me and I’m sorry that I couldn’t love you the way you wanted me to.”

She stared at you and Levi, then flicked her hair. “You two deserve each other, you weird loved up idiots.” She pointed at you. “Because you were nice to me, I’m going to warn you. Levi is a dangerous man, he’s mafia, so be careful you idiot.”

You watched her walk away, then you looked up to Levi. “Dangerous?”

He stared at you, then looked over to Erwin. “I’m borrowing this one from you.”

Erwin nodded. “Have fun.”

Levi picked you up and slung you over his shoulder. You gasped, then fought. “Levi!”

He walked up the stairs. “Shush.” He carried you to his room, then he threw you onto it making you squeak. Before you could speak, he crawled over you with your legs either side of his waist. You sighed and moaned a little as his pelvis dragged against your heat, then he captured your lips. He nipped your lip, then kissed you deeply and passionately taking your breath away. All you could do was shake and shudder under him as you were overwhelmed with love. He pulled away a little as you lay there panting. “That was because you were cute, you were so kind to Selene after how horrible she’s been and you said such sweet things about love.”

You covered your face with your hands and whined. “Selene was right.”

“About what?”

You peaked at him. “You are dangerous.”

He hummed and eyed you, then he leaned down and kissed your chest making you release a shaky breath. “I am.”

“Wolf.”

He growled at you. “The biggest and baddest.”

You shifted a little. “Levi, I’m a little squished and getting a bit hot, if you know what I mean.”

He blushed a little. “Yeah, I know because I am too.” He gulped and pulled away. “Sorry, I’ll move away for now, otherwise I won’t be able to stop myself.”

You sat up and hugged your legs. “You’re really holding back, aren’t you?”

He nodded. “You have no idea.”

You hummed a laugh and kissed his cheek. “Well, I have work to do handsome, so I’ll leave you alone with all this sexual tension.”

He glared at you and growled. “Let me eat you.”

You squeaked and ran out the room. “Noooo.” You both ran around his living room together, you got behind the sofa and pointed at him. “Bad Levi, no touching.”

“Just a little.”

“No.”

He dropped to his knees, then tapped his forehead against the sofa and whined. “Tch, you drive me fucking insane.” He looked up at you. “You put this spell on me and I love it.”

You knelt on the sofa, then you patted his head. “Poor Levi. Do you want me to kiss it better?”

He leaned up. “Please.”

You kissed him and hummed. “There, feel better?”

He shook his head. “No.”

You kissed his face all over, then you kissed him. “How about now?”

He smiled. “Better.”

You frowned and leaned your cheek on your hand. “So, how come you’re not smoking? I’ve only seen you smoke twice so far today, it’s odd.”

He hummed and played with your hair. “I smoked them to relax me, but when I’m around you, I feel relaxed.”

You kissed him. “I’m glad.” You pulled out the case from your bra. “Means this stuff doesn’t kill you slowly, but me driving you insane with love does, right?”

He smiled and nodded. “I’d rather grow old with you then get sick.”

You waved the case at him. “So, what would you like me to do with this?”

He took it, then pulled all the cigs out. “I’m going to put something more important to me in this case.”

You hummed. “What’s that?”

“A picture of you.”

You blushed hard. “Cute.”

Levi pouted as you fixed his outfit. “I don’t want to do this.”

You smiled at him. “Erwin says this is business, so you have to.”

He hugged you tightly. “I don’t want to go without you.”

You smiled and hugged him back. “I know, but you need to.”

He cupped your face and kissed you, then he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I want you so badly, and I want you with me.”

“Erwin said it could be dangerous.”

He let out a long sigh. “I know.” He kissed your face all over. “I’m just going to miss you loads. I’ll call you every day, I promise. You can sleep in my bed while I’m gone and use this room, okay? It’s yours and my apartment now.”

You smiled. “Okay.”

“I umm…I want you to move in, if you want to?”

You nodded. “I’ll get Seojun and Ivy to help me move in while you’re gone.”

He shook his head. “No Seojun.”

You giggled. “You know, he helped me with my outfit for our first date.”

He hummed. “Out shopping is fine, but no being alone together in my apartment.”

You blew a raspberry. “Meanie.”

He kissed you. “Not mean, just possessive.” He kissed your forehead and hummed. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

He sighed. “Make sure you eat.”

You giggled. “Levi, go.”

He groaned. “But.”

“Now.”

Erwin walked into the apartment and smiled. “Levi, you ready to go?”

Levi shook his head. “I need one last thing to pack.”

“What’s that?”

Levi picked you up. “This.”

You giggled. “Levi, put me down.”

Erwin walked over and hummed. “She would be a nice thing to pack but if I can’t pack my girlfriend, you can’t pack yours.”

Levi sighed and put you down. “Tch, bunch of bullshit.”

You cupped Levi’s face, then kissed it all over. “I’m going to miss you soooo much! Be a good boy and come back to me, okay?”

He nodded. “Promise.”

You pushed him along. “Now go.” You waved to them both. “Bye, call me!”

Levi waved, then he ran over to you, bent you over and kissed you. “Bye.”

You giggled as he ran away and waved. “Dope.” You stood there in his room and sighed, then you called up Ivy. “Need your help and then a girl’s night.”

“On it!”

You smiled. “Meet me at my place.”

She started running. “On my way.”

You went down to your room and waited, you smiled at her as she turned up. “So, what are we doing?”

“I’m moving out of here and going into Levi’s place.”

She gasped and clapped her hands. “Cuuuute! Congrats girl!”

You blushed and smiled. “So, do you want to help?”

She ran into your room. “Hell yes, but you don’t have much anyway.”

You hummed a laugh. “You’re right, but still thank you.”

“Let’s get to work.” You packed up your things and moved them slowing to Levi’s place, when you were all done Ivy ordered some booze to Levi’s room and sat with you on the floor outside with your feet in the pool. She let out a long sigh as she looked out at the city. “You miss him?”

You nodded. “Yeah, but it’s not crippling. I think if you weren’t here, I would miss him terribly.” You hugged her. “So, thank you for being here.”

She kissed your cheek loads. “No, thank you. I miss Erwin.” She gasped. “Speaking off, someone is calling you.”

You pulled your phone out and tapped it. “Hi Levi.”

Levi sighed. “God I miss your sultry voice.”

You laughed. “Levi Ivy is here.”

She grinned. “Hiii.”

Levi cleared his throat. “Tch, good job I’m not there, I am bright red right now.”

You tapped the phone and turned it to video call. “Ah! There you are and you make a blush look cute. Where’s Erwin?”

Levi sighed and moved his phone. “Here.”

Ivy cuddled up to you. “Hi cutie.”

Erwin blushed. “Hi sweet cheeks. You having fun?”

She nodded and held up a bottle. “We are, we moved this one into Levi’s place and now we’re having drinks by the pool.”

“Be careful.”

Levi took his phone back. “Tch, oi brat are you drinking by my pool?”

You smiled. “I won’t make a mess, promise.”

“I’m not mad, I just wish I was there with you.”

You frowned at Levi and tapped your cheek. “What’s that red thing on your cheek? Is it paint?”

Levi looked to Erwin and at the warehouse he was in, a beaten guy tied to a chair covered in blood in front of them. “Yeah, bit of paint beautiful we’re in a bar that might be part of our community. I just wanted to check you were okay.”

You smiled. “I’m great.”

“Good, umm I’ll call you later and Ivy? Erwin will too. I love you.”

You smiled and waved. “Love you too.” You ended the call and looked to Ivy. “More booze?”

She hummed. “I think one more glass, then it’s bed for me. I have work tomorrow.”

You pouted. “Alright.”

She hugged you and had her last drink, then left. “Love you!”

You waved, then drank more and lay on the sofa and pouted. You heard your phone ringing, then you answered. “Hiiiii.”

Levi frowned at you. “Are you drunk?”

You snorted a laugh. “Maybe.” You gasped. “You’re so handsome! Who’s your girlfriend?”

He sat down in his hotel room. “Thank you and it’s you.”

You giggled. “I’m a lucky lady! Show me your butt.”

“Brat.”

“I wanna squeeze it and go nom nom nom.”

He hummed a laugh. “You know, you’re a funny thing.”

You sat up and threw your arms in the air causing you to drop your phone. “I want that diiiiick! AH! You flopped back on the sofa, then rolled onto your belly and grabbed your phone. “Levi, where are you?” You turned your phone around. “There you are! Hi…why you blushing?”

“You said you wanted my dick.”

You hummed a laugh. “I doooo, I do bad. I mainly want you, because I love you so much. I want to be with you.”

He smiled. “Me too, I want to be with you as well. I want to be there so badly.”

You balanced the phone and giggled. “Got a gift for you.”

“What’s that?”

You lifted your shirt up and showed him your boobs and bra. “Ta da!” You pulled your shirt down and giggled. “That was your gift. Do you like it?”

Levi gulped and blushed. He put his head in his hands and groaned. “I really do. I want it in person though, if that’s allowed?”

You nodded. “When you’re home.” You stretched and yawned. “How are you so handsome? Should be a crime.”

“Thanks, you need to go to bed.”

You picked up your phone. “Fiiiine.” You put your phone on the bed side table, then pulled your shirt off in front of Levi. He shouted your name, but you ignored him. You undid your trousers and slipped them off. You tripped and fell on the floor, Levi shouted you again. You sat up and giggled. “I’m okay!” You turned your back to Levi and took your bra off, then you slipped on your bed shirt. You climbed into bed, then you moved the phone onto Levi’s side of the bed. “There, all better.”

Levi sighed. “You…just…wow.”

You giggled. “I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you too.” He let out a long sigh. “I really wish I was with you.”

You smiled. “You have work to do handsome.” You rubbed your eyes and hummed. “Can you tell me a story?”

He nodded. “How about one form when I was a teen doing petty crime.”

You smiled. “Farlan and Isabel, I like those stories.”

Levi talked to you and watched you fall asleep. He smiled, then ended the call and fell asleep holding his cig case with a picture of you in.

You smiled as you were woken up by lots of kisses on your face. You opened your eyes to see Levi. He brushed your hair back, then kissed your forehead. “Hello beautiful, I’m back.”

You linked your arms around Levi’s neck and squeezed him. “I missed you.”

He smiled and hugged you back. “Missed you too.”

“Three days is too long.”

He cupped your face. “I know, I’m sorry. You’re right though, it is too long.” He sighed and played with your hair. “Do you still want me like you said the first night I was gone?”

You blushed hard. “I can’t believe how drunk I was, I’m sorry.”

“But…”

“I meant it.” You took his hands, then frowned at the cuts and bruises on them, it was like he’d been hitting someone really hard or a few people. “What happened?”

Levi pulled his hands from yours. “It’s nothing.”

You shoved him down onto the bed, then you grabbed his foot. You shoved his trouser leg up to reveal he had bruises on his feet and shine, meaning he’d kicked someone really hard too. The past three days Levi was away, he’d been beating a lot of people badly by Erwin’s guidance and orders. Though Levi owned it all and was one of the heads of the scout gang, Erwin tended to he the brains and operations of it all, he guided Levi when he needed. Levi needed guidance when he was beating someone, otherwise he’d take it too far sometimes.

You glared at Levi as you held his foot, he was strangely attracted to your dominating look and tone when you spoke, it looked cute. “Levi Ackerman! What the hell is this?”

“A foot.”

You dropped his foot and pointed at him. “Don’t give me lip Mr, or I will smack you so hard you’ll be speaking another language.”

“Impressive for a cuddly adorable brat.” He frowned as you rolled him a little, then smacked his bum. “Ow.”

“Stop being a bum, now tell me what you did or I want a divorce.”

He laughed. “We’re not even married.”

“Divorce!”

He sighed. “I hit a few people for my extra work, gang related. I didn’t want to tell you because the more you know, the more you’re at risk. I deal with some bad people, very bad people. In order to protect you, I can’t tell you much about what I do. I’m sorry.” You stared at him, so he sighed. “You still going to divorce me?”

You got up and went to the bathroom, you grabbed a first aid kit and sat on the bed. “You know, it’s a damn good job I love you loads.” You cleaned the wounds on his hands, then patched them up. “I’m not mad at you, I just wanted the truth.” You lifted his hand up and kissed the palm. “I love you and I’m thankful that you do anything to protect me. I won’t ask any more about your other job, but look after yourself and let me treat you if you get hurt, okay?”

He nodded. “Deal, besides I like you being my nurse.”

You giggled. “Good.”

“I love you and I’ll do anything for you, I have to protect you.”

You smiled and kissed him. “I’ll do anything for you as well.”

“You’ll clean any room and anything.”

You back handed his chest. “Asshole.”

He hummed a laugh. “How about a I’m sorry?”

You tilted your head and moved, then you began applying bruising cream to his feet and shins. “Okay, I’m in. What’s the I’m sorry then?”

“Well, finish helping, then I will give you a gift.”

You smiled and massaged the cream into his other foot and leg. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

He let out a long sigh. “I am.” He hummed and closed his eyes. “It’s relaxing.”

You moved up his leg and massaged his calf muscle. “This good?”

He moaned. “Yes…been on my feet for three days straight.” He peaked at you. “You don’t have to do this.”

You shrugged. “No, but I want to.” You smirked. “I can massage your butt?”

He laughed. “What is with you and my butt?”

“It’s squishy and perky.”

He opened his eyes and sat up. “I think it’s time for your gift.”

You gasped. “What is it? One on one butt time?” He held his shirt, then ripped it open making his buttons fly. You jumped and gasped. “Oh me oh my. That was hot, now you’re hot and I umm…I…wow…can I touch?”

“It is your I’m sorry gift, so you can touch as much as you like.”

You smiled and reached over, then you lightly touched his warm chest. You traced his muscles, then his tattoos. You smiled and bit your lip. “How are you so soft and warm?”

“Don’t know.” He held your hips and moved you closer to him. “Don’t be shy, more.”

You smiled and blushed a little. “You want me to touch you.”

“I said this was a sorry, but that doesn’t mean it’s only just for you, because I am enjoying this just as much.” He watched you touch him more, then you wrapped your arms around his back and pressed the side of your face against his chest. You closed your eyes, then sighed. Levi smiled and wrapped his arms around you, then lay back. “Do you like your I’m sorry?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m listening to your heart beating. It’s so soothing and it’s reminding me that you are with me right here, now.” You sighed and smiled. “I really missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

You gave him a squeeze, then you kissed his chest right where his heart was. You dragged your lips across his chest, then nipped and sucked and moved down his body to his abs. You massaged and pressed his abs and heard Levi moan and sigh. You pulled away and smiled as you sat on his hips. “Happy now, I feel so much better.” You frowned. “What’s that?”

Levi blushed. “What?”

You frowned. “The big thing pressed against my crotch…is it a gun or flashlight?”

Levi looked away and gulped. “N-no. It’s umm…it’s my ah…”

You stared at him, then you giggled. “Oooh…right…well, I’m very flattered that just a few kisses from me turned you on.”

He held your waist. “You have no idea how much I want you, but I want you to know that it’s not lust. I don’t just want your body for my own gain. I…I want to make love to you and make you feel heaven, I want you to feel so loved your mind just melts.”

You blushed, then flopped down onto his and whined. “I think I’m going to faint.”

He played with your hair. “It’s okay, you’re not the only one.”

You leaned up and looked down at Levi, then you smiled. “I ever tell you how much I love you?”

He smiled. “Yes, but I love hearing it.” He let out a long sigh. “We should go to the kitchen and have something to eat, maybe a glass of wine.”

You smirked. “You trying to get me drunk?”

He hummed. “A little.” He smacked your bum. “Come on, let’s go before I get any harder.”

You jumped off him. “I like how honest you are.” You ran out the room and into the living room, you came to a stop when you saw the biggest bunch of roses in the living room. You walked over and lightly touched it. “Levi…”

He hugged you from behind and kissed your shoulder and neck loads. “Selene stole the flowers I originally for you, so I got you a better bunch of flowers. That’s not all.” He let you go and walked around to the table, then picked up a case. He walked over to you, then opened it to reveal a beautiful simple silver ring that looked delicate. “I also saw this and thought it’d look perfect on your hand.” He slipped it on your right hand and smiled. “I was right.” He kissed you. “One last thing.” He walked over, picked up a box and then presented it to you. “Open.”

You lifted the box up to reveal a stunning dark green evening dress, it was beautiful and glamourous. “Levi…”

“Do you like them all?”

You welled up and nodded. “Thank you, thank you so much.” You put the box on the side, then wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck and held him close. “Thank you. No one has ever gotten me so many nice things, thank you.”

He smiled and held you close. “I love you so much. I wanted to give you everything I could. Tonight, I’m making dinner, I want to make you feel loved. I want to spoil you and spend a romantic night together, because tonight is our first night together after you moved in.”

You smiled. “I can’t wait.”

He swayed with you a little, then held your hand and started dancing with you. “You’re so beautiful.”

You giggled. “I’m in my pyjamas.”

“So you are…” He sighed and smiled at you. “So beautiful.”

“My hairs bed hair.”

“It is.”

“I have no makeup.”

He hummed. “True.”

You smiled and blushed a little. “You really think I’m beautiful?”

He nodded. “More than anything.” He pulled you away, then slowly spun you around and pulled you close and dipped you making you laugh. He smiled and kissed you, then pulled you to your feet and spun around with you just to hear you laugh. He glided with you across the floor, then lifted you up by the waist and held up. “So pretty.”

You giggled as he put you down. “Sing me a song handsome.”

He hummed, then began singing L.O.V.E by Frank Sinatra as he danced with you. He smiled as he sang, then smiled more as you sang along with him. He spun you around then sang fly me to the moon, you just felt your heart flutter as he sang to you so sweetly. You felt like you were drifting back in time with cigar smoke in the air, flashy dresses, champagne, singers on stage dressed up with a whole band behind them and women who just tempted anyone they wanted and got everything. Gangsters were the rulers of the cities and lives, everyone had a pistol hidden on them somewhere and lies were around, but the love was passionate and naughty.

Levi pulled you close and kissed you. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

“I have something I need your help on beautiful. One night I’m hosting a little party, a get together of sorts for all the people I’ve teamed up with and made deals with, as well as some I have yet to.” He sighed as he kept dancing with you. “Which means, I need a head entertainer.” He dipped you. “Sing for me.”

Your eyes widened. “You want me to sing for everyone?”

He nodded and stood up with you. “I want you to woo them, I’ll even introduce you as mine because, well, you are.”

You giggled. “Possessive.”

“I am.” He kissed you. “So? You interested?”

You hummed. “I can’t.”

He hummed. “Alright, that bet we had with the gaming? I’m using it now. Sing.”

You sighed. “Fine, I’ll sing on one condition.”

“Not fair, after all you have to because you lost.”

You groaned. “Don’t remind me, but I’ll beat you next time.”

“Happy to play again, so what’s the condition.”

“I want the night themed. Old fashioned gangster style. The dress you got me is perfect.” You nuzzled your nose against his. “You can smoke for the night and everyone else.”

He nodded. “I get what you mean, should be nice to go back in time for a bit.” He hummed. “Plus, my girl will be the star of the night too. So, I expect old fashioned song.”

You bit your lip in thought. “I know a few, like dream a little dream of me.”

He hummed the tune to it. “I like that one, then again I like anything you sing.”

“Because you like me.”

He nodded. “That’s wrong, it’s because I love you.”

You shook your head as you lightly laughed. “Yes, yes, sorry.” You kissed him and pulled away hearing him whined at your actions. “Sorry handsome, but I’d like to wash and get changed for the day. I have an apartment to clean.”

He shook his head. “No, no cleaning today you have a day off.”

Your eyes widened. “Who are you and what have you done with Levi?”

He squeezed your face. “I’m the real Levi, promise. I just think that maybe today, we could just be a normal couple. First things first, a day by the pool, then this evening I will make the best dinner you’ve ever had. To end the night, you’ll be put in a nice hot and relaxing bath, I’ll give you a massage after and then we snuggle in bed.”

You blushed hard. “Wow, what a day.”

“All for you.”

You smiled and gulped. “Well, I look forward to it all.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I do.” You ran over to the bedroom. “I’ll get changed now!”

He let out a long sigh and smiled, then he fixed your flowers and set up a nice breakfast for you and him. Levi was just so in love with you, he couldn’t wait for the date day to start. He just wanted to spoil you so much, because to him you were his world. He’d do anything for you, so anyone that tried to hurt you or come in-between you and him, they were better off dead because Levi had a possessive wrath of you. If anyone tried to take you or hurt you, he’d end not only them, but everyone they knew and loved. 


	7. Chapter 7

You kicked your feet as they were lightly in the pool, you were humming away and enjoying Levi’s treat day. You looked over to the door to see Levi walking over with cocktails. He placed them down and kissed your cheek. “Warm enough for you?”

You looked to him and nodded. “Yes.”

He gulped as he looked at you in your bikini, his body shivered just seeing you like that. “G-good.”

You turned a little to Levi and smiled. “Am I making you nervous?”

He gulped as he sat next to you. “N-No.”

You leaned closer so give him more of a view of your chest. “Are you sure? It’s okay if you do. I get nervous around you.”

Levi stared at you, then he kissed you roughly making you squeak, then you giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck. He moved towards you and slowly lay you down on the floor. “I’m always nervous with you. I also want to kiss you and touch you all the time.”

You bit your lip and blushed. “You can, I give you full permission to do all that whenever you feel like it because I like it and you.”

He played with your hair and hummed. “Do you trust me?”

You nodded. “With my life.” He kissed your neck, then your chest between your boobs making you hum. He kissed down your body slowly making you tingle in delight. He held your bikini bottoms, then slipped them off slowly. You looked down at him. “What if someone sees?”

He placed them on the side, then kissed the side of your knee. “We’re up really high, no one will see anything. If you don’t want me to, I can stop.”

You blushed and looked away. “I-I didn’t say that, I was just worried someone might see.”

“I’ll blind them if they do. No one sees you like this except me.” He bit your thigh hard making you moan out loud, then grip his hair. “Mine.”

You gulped and hummed. “Yes.”

He smirked at you, then kissed up to your heat. He put your legs over his shoulders. You wiggled a little under him in anticipation, then you gasped and sighed as he licked up your heat. He licked your little bundle of nerves, then traced patterns onto it and paid attention to which ones you reacted to the most. He pressed his lips against you, then sucked on your bud making you cry out and tug on his hair. He massaged your thighs to clam you and ease you into pleasure. You hummed and smiled as you closed your eyes and felt nothing but bliss. He moved down your heat, then pressed in. You gasped and gulped; Levi’s tongue felt amazing pressing your walls. You thought Levi was the best kisser you’d ever kissed, but now he was using that skill on your heat.

You gulped and opened your eyes to look up at the sky, your heart hammered in your chest. Levi moved his hand from your thigh, then pressed his thumb against your bud. Levi looked up at you and just enjoyed you panting and moaning lightly in delight. He smirked at you, then pulled away from your heat and kissed up your body. He nibbled at your neck as his fingers ran up and down your heat, then he pressed his finger in and curled until he pressed the right spot. He watched as you moaned and whined at him. He smiled and tangled his fingers in your hair, then he kissed you. He kissed down, then pulled your top up to free your chest. He licked and nipped at your skin leaving little love bites wherever he could.

He pulled his finger from you, then pressed two in. You hummed and closed your eyes tightly as he moved, his thumb brushing your bud as he moved. You grabbed his upper arms, then opened your eyes and gazed at him. You felt your heart flutter when you saw how much love he held in his eyes for you, it made you feel desired and happy. He smiled at you, then leaned up and kissed you. “I love you.” You panted and whined at his words. “I love you so much.” He pressed hard making the coil tightened in your snap. You cried out; toes curled as you felt burning bliss run through every inch of you. You panted and gulped, your heart hammered in your chest, then it began to calm down as you did. Levi kissed you and hummed. “You okay?”

You nodded and smiled at him. “I am. That was amazing. Is there anything you can’t do?”

He licked his fingers and hummed making you blush, then he slipped your bottoms back on and your top. “I don’t know, but I’m sure we can find out together.”

You blushed and covered your face. “Uggh, stoop.”

“Stop?”

You gulped. “You’re too sexy.”

He smirked, then pulled your hands from your face and kissed you loads. “So cute. I just love you so much.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “What about you?”

He hummed. “What about me?”

You lightly kissed him. “Don’t you want me to do something for you?”

“Just be beautiful and smile.”

You smiled at him, then hugged him tightly and rolled the two of you into the pool. You popped out of the water, then laughed at Levi’s grumpy face. “Sorry, sorry. It was just too funny.”

He dragged his hair back with his hand. “Tch, little brat.”

You giggled. “Love you.”

He swam closer and held your hips. “I love you too.” He kissed you and hummed. “So cute.” He swam around with you for a while, then he lifted you up and sat you on the pool edge. “I now owe you a dinner.” He climbed out and sighed, then he looked down at you. “What’s up?”

You blushed. “Nothing, you just look really good.”

He kissed your forehead. “I am going to work on dinner, you can do whatever you want.” You sat there and hummed, then you swam for a bit longer. Finally, you got changed, then walked over to Levi in the kitchen. You smiled at him, then walked up behind him and hugged him tightly. Levi jumped a little, then ran his hand over yours. “Hey beautiful. I said you could do anything you wanted.”

You kissed his back. “Well, I want to hold you.”

Levi blushed. “Well, I like being held by you.”

You squeezed him. “Good.”

He looked down at himself as your hands moved up his body, then you placed one hand on each pec and squeezed. “What are you doing?”

“Feeling your boobs.”

“Pecs.”

You giggled and squeezed them again. “So tight and sexy.” You let go, then you stepped back and looked at his bum looking nice and tight in his trousers. “Mmm booty.”

“What are you?” He jumped and gasped as you grabbed his bum, then squeezed. “Oi brat? Careful.”

“But it’s so firm.” You squeezed again making him jump. “And perfect.”

“If you keep squeezing.” He slammed his hands onto the counter. “Then I won’t be able to hold back any longer and I really want you to have a nice dinner, not be screwed into my bed sheets.”

You felt a shiver run through you; you were excited. You leaned closer and whispered in his ear. “Do it.”

He turned everything off, then turned around to you, grabbed you and kissed you roughly. He pressed you against the counter, then lifted you up and sat you on it. He grinded against you allowing you to feel how hard he was, it just made you shiver in delight. He growled at you as he bit your neck. “I want you.” You could hear the strain in his voice. “I want you so badly.”

You grabbed his shirt and yanked him close. “Then take me.” He latched onto your chest making you moan and giggle, then you bit your lip. “Levi, do you have?”

“Wallet.” He pulled away from you, then pulled his wallet out his back pocket. You pulled his apron off, then undid he belt and zip. You pulled him free then looked up at him, you were impressed. He hummed and growled at you, then he slipped on the protection. He slipped his hands along the outside of your thighs, his breath was rugged, like he couldn’t wait but he was trying to hold back to protect you.

You pulled your bikini bottoms to the side, then ghosted your lips across his as you mewled and whined at him. “Levi, please.” He lined himself up, then slammed his hips against yours. You curled your toes and cried out; it was utter bliss. “Fuck.” You smiled and sighed. “Levi.”

He growled at you, then tapped his forehead against yours. “You feel so good.”

You smiled at him. “You feel better.”

He rocked his hips slowly, his forehead pressed against yours as he felt you. He squeezed your thighs, then opened your legs more. “Hold on.” You nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck, then you squeaked as he slammed his hips hard into you. He smirked at you as you squeezed you tightly, he was happy you felt good. He slammed his hips again, then he slipped his hands down your thighs and held your hips. He moved fast and hard making you silently moan. You leaned your head back, then your eyes were closed as you felt like heaven. You smiled as Levi nipped and attacked your neck and covered it in love bites. Levi was a man possessed, he loved you, craved you, needed you and was just driven by his feelings for you, as well as how good you felt around him, how good you looked in front of him moaning away.

He bit down on your neck hard, you dug your nails into Levi’s skin as your body was overwhelmed by pure pleasure. You cried out and tried to hold on, but you couldn’t any longer. The coil within you snapped, you let out a silent moan, then your voice cracked as a rush of euphoria surged through you. Levi kept moving, but he pulled from your neck and just watched you, he wanted to see what he’d done to you. Levi wanted to enjoy this moment, because this was all his, your pleasure was all his. Levi felt amazing that this face, these moans were all his and his alone. He couldn’t believe it, you looked so perfect and beautiful to him right now. He was trying not to lose control again, but the way you looked and the way your body squeezed him drove him insane. Levi loved you, he really did and he was a good man that had to do bad things sometimes, but right now he was really fighting his bad side, the side that was possessive.

You flopped back onto the counter, you caught your breath for a moment and stared up at the ceiling. You grabbed the edge of the counter as Levi rocked his hips slowly. You opened your eyes, then gazed at Levi, then you grabbed his hips and moved with him. You moved your hands up his body, then cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down. You hummed and whined at him, you needed to kiss him, you craved it. He smiled at you, then leaned down and kissed your once, then down your body. He held your hip, then his other hand pushed up your body and played with your chest. He pushed the cup of your bikini to the side, then massaged and played with the peak of your breast. You squeezed around him making his growl, then your body wiggled and shivered under him. You felt heavenly, it was perfect, he was perfect and the way he was being with you didn’t surprise you why Selene had been so obsessed with him.

He leaned over you, then grabbed the counter above your head. You hummed as he grinded into you, your body shivered as pure pleasure pulsed within you with each beat of your heart and movement of Levi’s hips. You locked your ankles around him, then your gripped his wrists tightly. You gazed up at Levi and admired how he looked, he was a beautiful man, like a model. As you looked at him, you took in his muscles as well and it made you realise that he was a strong man, then if he wanted to, he could snap you easily. You liked this danger about him, that he could hurt you if he wanted to, and yet he treated you so softly and nicely like a delicate flower. Levi really was the big bad gangster you read of, or saw in movies. He was the kind that would make passionate love to you like right now, then kill and beat another man the next minute.

Levi cupped the back of your head, then lifted you to his body and lifted you up off the counter. You tangled your fingers in his hair, then kissed his face all over as he carried you into his bedroom. He lay you carefully on the bed. He smiled as you hummed and whined at him, then he gently rocked against you. He leaned his arms either side of your head, then smiled as you kept kissing his face all over. Levi was happy, so happy because he felt nothing but love from you. He couldn’t believe that you of all people were his, because he was a dangerous man. He didn’t think someone as wonderful as you could ever like, or even love him, and yet here you were under him kissing his face and moaning away in delight. He was counting his blessings that you were his, but he was also afraid that if he showed you the side of him that beat Frank Hall, or the gangsters, you’d run. He wanted to keep you for as long as possible, he wanted you to be his always.

He tangled his fingers in your hair, then kissed you roughly. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss and enjoyed all the moans you gave him. He smiled, then moved his hips a little more to push you to your end. Both you and him could feel the coils inside you tighten, it was hard to keep control, to hold back. You wrapped your arms around Levi, your fingers massaging his scalp as your other dragged across his back. You used your heels to help Levi move, you could feel he was faltering a little, he wasn’t able to move to a perfect rhythm, but you didn’t mind. One moment he was thrusting hard, then next he was grinding perfectly against the spot within you. You hummed and clenched around him, you couldn’t wait to feel bliss again, but you were mostly looking forward to seeing Levi’s cute and handsome face when he felt heaven.

You played with Levi’s hair. “Levi…”

He panted and hummed, then he moaned your name. He smiled at you, then moved hard and fast. You gripped him hard, your nails dug into his scalp and back as you were sent closer to the edge. He pressed his body as close to yours as possible, his pelvis began rubbing roughly against your bud. You squeezed your toes, you gazed at Levi as you fought the coil, but it was too much. With Levi’s moans, scent and body invading your senses, you just let go. You moaned out at the coil snapped, hot burning euphoria surged through your body. Levi slammed his hand against the bed by your head, then moved as much as he could, but the look on your face of pure pleasure, as well as the way you were squeezing him sent him over the edge. He pressed into you, then moaned your name as he felt his release. You cupped his face as you twitched in bliss, even though you could barely see, you still wanted to remember what Levi looked like when he gave into pleasure.

Levi kissed your face all over as you lay there humming and smiling. He kissed your forehead. “I’ll be right back beautiful.” You lay there and just nodded, after a while you felt something on the inside of your thighs. You gasped, then flinched. Levi placed a soothing hand on you. “It’s okay, nothing bad just cleaning you up so you’re comfy.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you.”

He hummed. “Roll over onto your back, will you?”

You frowned, then rolled. “Sure.”

He put some stuff on his hands, then he massaged your back making you hum in delight. “I told you I’d give you a massage, right?”

You giggled. “You did and it feels amazing.”

He leaned down and kissed your beck. “You feel and felt amazing.”

You blushed. “Th-thank you.”

“Don’t be shy now, earlier you weren’t.”

You smiled. “I was, but not anymore.”

He pushed his hands up your back making you moan in delight. “After this, we have a three-course dinner, then it’s bath time as planned.”

You smiled and hummed in delight. “And then round two, but this time all in the bed.”

Levi blushed, then cleared his throat. “So much for taking it slow.”

You giggled. “You regret it?”

He growled and bit your shoulder. “Hell no, I want more.”

You rolled onto your back, then linked your arms around his neck and kissed him. “How about round two now?”

He pounced on you making you squeal and laugh as he kissed your face all over. “Yes.”

Levi cuddled you close and played with your hair as he talked on the phone, you were having a nap. Since being a couple and being more serious, Levi has not left you alone. He’d cuddle you at every opportunity, kiss you as well and feel you up. Today he had work calls to make, just to make sure that the party he was planning was going to go well. He looked down at you and saw you buck your hips slowly, he loved how your bum looked. He then smiled as you hugged him tightly around the middle and chest. He kissed the top of your head, then carried on with his call. He looked down at you and pouted a little as you got off him, yawned, then walked to the bathroom. He missed you.

You rubbed your eyes and walked out the bathroom to see Levi stood there, then he hugged you. You giggled. “You okay?”

He nodded. “I missed you.”

You giggled. “I was gone for a few minutes.”

“Too long.”

“Levi, I need to pee and wash my hands.”

He squeezed you tightly. “Still.”

You hummed a laugh. “Bless you.” You pulled from his arms and stretched. “So, the party is tonight, right?”

He nodded as he followed you. “Yes.”

You walked into the bedroom and changed clothes. “I need to go to practice. I want to be good for tonight.”

He kissed your forehead. “You’re already good.”

You giggled and patted his cheeks. “Thank you, but I have to go.”

He hurried after you. “Can’t I go?”

You looked back at him. “No, you have to stay here and work.”

“But.”

“I won’t be long, promise.”

He let out a long sigh. “Fine. I’ll miss you.”

You cupped his face, then kissed him. “Miss you.” You walked out the door and went down the steps with Levi following, you smiled and waved to the guys waiting for him. “I won’t be long.” You sighed as you saw Levi’s sad face, he looked like a puppy saying bye to his master. You looked to the others. “Could you lot look after him please?”

Erwin walked over. “I got him you have a good day.”

You waved and walked to the lift, then you went to the hall you were going to use. You got up on stage, shook the guys hands and began going through different songs with them. You tried to make it as sensual as possible, you wanted to appeal to everyone and get them feeling good for the night of smoking, drinking and fun. You turned around to the team and bowed to them. “Thank you so much, you guys are amazing.”

The pianist winked at you. “It’s a pleasure, we’re happy to have such a lovely singer that knows classics.”

You blushed and giggled. “Well, I’ve always been a fan. Right! I’m going to get changed in my changing room. See you in a bit gents.” You walked into the back, then slipped into your perfect green dress Levi got you, then you styled your hair to fit the party age. You slipped on your shoes, then touched up your makeup and smiled at yourself, you looked like you’d gone back in time. You got up and visited the musicians, they whistled at you making you blush and twirl for them. “Thank you, gentlemen. You ready to bring the house down?”

They all nodded, the pianist walked over and kissed your cheek. “Good luck.”

“Thank you. Good luck to you all.”

You heard Levi say your name, so you turned to face him. He didn’t look happy meaning he’d seen the kiss, but as soon as he took you in, he was happy. “You look…”

You smiled and walked closer, he looked so handsome in his suit and his hair slicked back. “Says the perfect man.” You leaned up and kissed his cheek, then you cleaned your lipstick off his cheek. “We’re all ready here, just waiting for our que.”

He took your hand and pulled you along. “You’re not on for a while, so come this way.”

You giggled. “Sure.”

He led you into your changing room, then pushed you against your dressing table. He smiled at you as you giggled, then he kissed you and hummed. “You look good enough to eat.” He nipped at your neck as he pushed his hands slowly up your thighs moving your dress up.

You grabbed his hands and stopped him. “Not here handsome.”

He growled at you. “Let me play, just a little.”

“Nooo, no playing until we get back to our room. If we do anything now, I’ll get all hot and sweaty, I don’t want to look like that on stage.”

“But you look good like that.”

You smirked. “Oh, so you’re happy for others to see me like that?”

He hummed. “Good point.” He hugged you tightly. “Mine, only mine.”

You hummed a laugh. “Yes, I’m only yours.” You slapped his bum, then jumped off the side and turned to your mirror and applied your lipstick on again. “There, all pretty as a picture. Now, I have to go entertain, you go sit in the audience and be my number one fan.”

“Always.”

You walked with him as you adjusted your dress. “Oh, and remember to make those sexy deals my stud of a man.”

“I will.”

You walked to the side of the stage. “I’ll look for you out there.”

He kissed your cheek. “Break a leg beautiful, but don’t actually.”

You laughed. “I got it.” You waved to him as he went and socialised, then he took his seat. You shook off your nerves, then you walked on in the dark and stood in front of the old-fashioned mic. You winked at the band, then the light lit you up. You swayed to the music and began singing dream a little dream of me, you smiled as you saw Levi with a glass in hand of whiskey and a little smile on his face as he enjoyed your singing. You did song after song, even I put a spell on you just for Levi. You ended the night with Boddy Darin’s version of don’t rain on my parade. You bowed to claps and cheers of everyone, then you blew kisses. “Thank you everyone, please enjoy the rest of the night and drink and party the house down!”

Levi hurried to the edge of the stage, he helped you down the steps, then he lifted you off and kissed you. “You were perfect.”

You giggled. “Thank you, I tried my best to impress.”

You heard someone say your name, you peaked around Levi to see Hiroshi. He grinned at you. “Such an angel.”

You walked over and shook his hand. “Hiroshi, pleasure to see you again. You look dashing in your kimono.”

He smiled. “Thank you, you look just radiant.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you. So, how is your night? Is Levi treating you well?”

He laughed. “He is.” He looked to Levi. “I wish you hadn’t told her the customs in my home, she is a peach. I am fond of a woman who leads and speaks.”

You gasped. “I’m guessing it was a Kase tradition in your home, right? I was a fan of the Kimono.”

“You made it look beautiful.”

You smiled. “Thank you, but the Kimono itself was the true beauty. So, how is your night so far?”

“Perfect, I like this going back in time feel, when gangsters ruled the cities.”

Levi put his arm around you and pulled you close. “This was this one’s idea.”

Hiroshi smiled. “Perfect idea. I have enjoyed myself so far and I look forward to the rest of the night.”

You saw Ivy and Seojun waving to you. “Excuse me.” You walked over to them and gave them a hug each. “You both look amazing.”

Ivy squealed. “You were so fucking good!”

Seojun nodded. “She’s right, you were really good. Like an idol.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thanks guys. Drinks good and everything else?”

They nodded and Ivy hugged you. “So proud of you.”

You looked over to Erwin. “Hey, he looks really handsome. You should jump his bones.”

Ivy growled. “I’m going after that big blonde’s booty, laters.”

You looked around and spied Selene. “I need to borrow you Seojun.”

He sighed. “Sure.”

You pulled him along to Seojun. “Hi Selene, this is Seojun and he has wonderful taste in fashion like you.”

She looked to him and felt her heart flutter. “Hi, n-nice to meet you.”

He smiled and blushed a little. “Nice to meet you too.”

You backed up, then you went over to the bar and ordered a bee’s knees cocktail making you smile, because Levi had gotten you this one before. You leaned against the bar, then sighed. You jumped when you felt a hand on your bum, you first thought it was Levi, but then you think it was because it was different. You looked to the side and stared at a man you didn’t know. “Can I help you?”

He smirked. “You were beautiful on stage.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He offered his hand. “Vincent Romano.”

“Nice to meet you.”

He laughed. “You uhh, you don’t know gangsters, do you?”

You shook your head. “No, no I don’t. Why, are you important?”

He nodded. “I’m from a very important family.” He traced his finger up and down your arm. “You know, you look so beautiful and your voice was magic. Could I buy you a drink? Maybe more?”

You smiled. “Well Mr Romano.”

“Vincent.”

You nodded. “Well Vincent, that’s very nice of you, but I don’t think my boyfriend would approve because he’s really possessive and protective of me.”

He frowned. “Oh? Well, who’s the lucky guy?”

You pointed to Levi as he chatted to Hiroshi. “That handsome stud there.”

“Hiroshi?”

You shook your head and bit your lip. “No, the stud who owns this place. He’s not that tall, but he has raven hair, steel blue eyes, muscles for days, tattoos under those finely pressed suits and a sexy ass that I love grabbing. The lovely thing about him is he is soft and sweet, but he could murder you in a heartbeat. That’s my man, the one I love.”

He raised a brow. “Levi Ackerman huh? Now that is really interesting you’re his girl…really interesting…are you sure you don’t want one drink?”

You smiled at him after winking at Levi. “No, I’m good. I just need one tall glass of booze right now.” You gasped and squealed a little as Levi came over, you linked your arms around his neck. “Hello tall glass of intoxication.”

Levi held your hips. “Intoxication?”

You nodded. “Love.”

He growled and kissed you. “That’s me.” He glanced over to Vincent. “How may I help you Vincent?”

Vincent smiled. “Well, deals are supposed to be made, right? I want a deal. In order for me to stop what I’m doing I want this cute beauty as my own.”

Levi snarled at him. “Not possible. She’s mine and only mine.”

“Well then, we can’t make a deal.” He downed his drink. “She really is beautiful.”

“Get out.” You and Levi watched him walk out, then he looked down at you with a loving gaze. “You, misses, you should have stayed by my side.”

You linked your fingers at the back of his neck, then kissed him. “I’m sorry my big strong man.” You kissed his face all over. “I love you.”

He wrapped his arms around your lower back, then lifted you up and kissed you. “Love you so much.” He put you down. “I need to chat to Hiroshi again, do you mind hanging out with Mike?”

You pouted. “You getting rid of me kitten?”

He growled and nipped your neck. “I’m more like a lion.”

“A hungry one too.” You patted his bum. “I’ll go to the big bad wolf.” You walked over to him and smiled. “Hey handsome.”

Mike sniffed the air, then looked down at you. “You always smell sweet, but right now Levi’s scent is all over you. You two have been physical, haven’t you?”

You gulped and blushed. “We have, many times in fact.”

He smirked. “What’s he like?”

“Amazing.”

He put his hands out, then moved them apart until you stopped him. Mike raised a brow. “Impressive for a short angry man.”

“He’s skilled with it too.”

“Lucky girl.” He put his arm around you. “So, why did he send you to me?”

You hummed. “I bumped into Vincent Romano, he said if Levi gave me to him then he would make deals needed. Levi refused and told him to get out, then he said I was beautiful and left. Levi got all Levi on me, then said he needed to talk to Hiroshi.”

Mike patted your head. “It’s okay. I understand what’s going on, but Levi wants you to step away from all this gang stuff. So, don’t worry.”

You let out a long sigh. “Okay.”

Mike knew Levi was talking to Hiroshi about Vincent, everyone wasn’t keen on Vincent and his ways. At the moment, Hiroshi’s gang was the closet to the scouts and Levi’s. Levi and Hiroshi had formed a nice bond, mainly because they were similar and they both cared for you. Hiroshi respected you were with Levi and would never try and steal you away, but if you were single, he would date you. He hoped that when you and Levi get married, he would be invited. He really wanted to see what you’d look like in a wedding dress; he knew it would be magical.

You hummed and looked at the gifts on the table you’d gotten Levi, you wanted to get him something nice as a thank you. You knew he loved the lighter you gotten him, but he didn’t smoke so much anymore because he claims you make him feel calm. So, he now had a lighter he didn’t really use. You had to get him something better, something he’d use. You wrapped the box up, then you wrapped up the flowers with a bow. You adjusted the bottle of whiskey as well, it was high quality and expensive, Levi wasn’t going to be too happy about it.

You looked up and saw Levi walk into the apartment, he looked annoyed and stressed. You got up and smiled, then you ran over to Levi. “Levi!”

He felt like shit, he was sure he was coming down with something and he had a lot of crap to deal with, lots of deals and gangs especially Vincent being more of an issue. When he heard you say his name, then he saw your perfect smile he felt better. He opened his arms up and said your name. “Come here.”

You jumped into his arms. “I missed you sweetheart!” You kissed his cheek loads. “I missed you so much.”

He squeezed you and sighed. “I missed you too.” You buried his nose in your hair and inhaled. “You smell so wonderful, like love and home.”

“That’s because I am home and I love you.”

He put you down onto your feet, then he cupped your face and kissed you. “I love you and how cute you are.”

You gasped and held his hands, then you pulled him along. “I have gifts for you.”

He blushed a little. “That so?”

You nodded. “Yes, I bought them for you and even wrapped them up all pretty.”

“Is it you?”

You laughed at him. “No, but I can wrap myself up if you want?”

He nodded. “I’d like that.”

You pulled him to the living room, then you sat him down. “Right.” You handed him a bunch of flowers. “First present.”

He hugged them and inhaled. “They’re beautiful, thank you.”

You smiled. “Well, I know you like flowers and men deserve lots of flowers. Especially handsome ones like you.”

He blushed. “Thank you.”

You handed him the whiskey. “Next gift.”

He looked at the bottle. “Holy shit brat, this is expensive stuff. It’s too much.”

You patted his face. “Shh, enjoy it kitten.”

“Lion.”

“Kitten.” You grabbed the next gift and handed it over. “Last one.”

He opened the box to reveal a leather-bound bracelet. “This…this is…thank you.”

You smiled. “Want me to put it on?”

He nodded and offered his wrist. “Please, means another part of you and can keep with me always.”

You kissed his hand after. “Looks good.”

He cupped your face and pulled you up, then he kissed you. “Thank you.” He let you go. “I need to fix these flowers; I want them to last.” He got up and went to the kitchen, then put the flowers in a nice vase and placed them on the table. “We should try my whiskey.”

You smiled. “It’s all yours, not mine.”

He sighed. “Well, how about a glass of wine? Or maybe something else?”

You crawled onto his lap, then sighed. “I’d like a tall glass of you.”

He held your hips and kissed you loads. “I’d like a glass of you, but my beautiful lady I’d like to have a drink with you over a nice meal.”

You smiled. “Okay, then sex later?”

He growled and kissed you. “Of course.”

You giggled, then jumped up and ran over to the kitchen and got Levi a glass, then your poured yourself your favourite booze. You ran over to Levi, then sat on his lap again. “Hold my drink.” He did allowing you to pour him a glass of whiskey, you handed it to him, but stopped him from drinking it. “Ah, ah, you need to drink it in a certain way.”

“How?”

You cupped his face and kissed him, you nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss. “Now drink.”

He chased your lips, then frowned at you. “Mean.” He sipped his whiskey and hummed. “It’s good. Think I might drink whiskey like that from now on.”

You giggled. “Happy to help.” You sipped your drink and played with Levi’s hair, then you noticed he was a little hot. “You okay sweetheart?”

He nodded. “Fine, why?”

“You seem a little hot.”

“I’m okay.”

You kissed his temple making him hum. “I’m going to get you something, just in case.”

He saw you get up, so he grabbed your wrist. “Don’t, I’m fine.” He coughed a little. “Mmm, I’m fine, just a little under the weather is all.”

You grabbed his face and squeezed. “Naughty sweetheart. I’ll get you some meds.” You hurried to the bathroom, then checked and found what you needed. You walked over. “I need you to take these, then head to bed okay?”

“But you said we could.”

You put the meds in his hand and sat on his lap. “Take these and head to med, girlfriend orders.”

“But.”

“I’m the gang leader here, okay? And you’re supposed to do as your leader says.”

He nodded. “True.”

“So?”

He sighed and tapped his forehead against you. “I’ll do as you say, meds and then bed.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “Good boy. I’ll cuddle you as you sleep.”

“Promise?”

You nodded and giggled. “Promise.”

He took his meds, then downed them with his whiskey. “Hate meds.”

You played with his hair. “I know, I don’t like them either, but they’ll make you better.”

He looked at you and hugged you. “You make me better.”

“That’s sweet, but you need meds.”

He downed the last of his drink, then he picked you up and carried you to the bedroom. He sat you on the bed, then he changed himself for bed, then he changed you. “Cute.” He pulled back the covers and watched you crawl in, then he got in with you and snuggled against you. He sighed. “Why are you so comfy, soft, warm and smell so nice?”

You giggled. “I dunno.”

“It’s wonderful, you are wonderful and I love you.” He kissed your forehead. “Thank you for caring so much about grumpy old me.”

He snuggled close and sighed. “You’re not grumpy and old, you’re wonderful, sweet and handsome. I love everything about you.” You closed your eyes. “Bed time Levi, or I’m going to tell you off.”

He closed his eyes. “Night beautiful and thank you for all the presents, I loved them.”

You smiled. “You’re welcome.”


	8. Chapter 8

You frowned in your sleep as you felt something very hot holding you, then you noticed groaning. You felt the hot thing leave you, you opened your eyes and saw Levi stagger to the bathroom. You let out a huge sigh, then stretched as you looked at the time. Levi walked back out, then he wobbled on his feet and fell. You flew out of bed. “Levi!”

He held his hand out. “I’m fine, must have tripped or something. Tch, stupid coffee.”

You frowned. “Coffee?”

“The cakes bite the socks.”

You giggled. “I think you’re half asleep and the flu has gotten to your head.”

He shook his head. “No flu, I ordered sushi.”

You sighed and took his arm. “Come on handsome, to bed with you.”

He smiled at you. “You’re pretty, you an angel?”

You shook your head. “No, I’m not.”

You put him into bed as he stared at you. He hummed. “Can you be my wife?”

You played with his hair. “I’m your girlfriend.”

He shook his head. “No, you have to be my wife.”

You kissed his forehead. “We’ve only been together for six months sweetheart, bit early.”

He whined. “It’s them dust bunnies, they’re everywhere and making you not want me.” He went to get up, but you stopped him. “Must clean to win wife.”

You pushed him to lie down. “Levi, I need you to do me a favour.”

He nodded. “Anything for an angel.”

“Lie back and sleep, as well as behave for me, okay? If you do, I’ll reward you.”

He gasped. “I want rewards.”

You kissed his cheek making him smile. “Then stay there and sleep, I’m going to get you some meds and some food as well as tea, sound good?”

He nodded. “Thank you.” He closed his eyes. “Such a lovely nurse.”

You giggled and went to the bathroom and got meds, but there weren’t many meaning you’d have to go out and buy some. You made a pot of tea with lemon and honey, as well as a nice batch of rice pudding. You walked back into the bedroom to see had woken up more from an hour nap. You smiled at him. “You less delirious?”

He sat up and hummed, then rubbed his eyes. “The nurse is back.”

You giggled. “Still fuzzy in the head, cute.” You put the tray on his lap. “I need you to have this medication, then eat all this rice.”

He down the meds and drank his tea. “You’re the best nurse. My head is dancing, make it stop.”

You pulled his head close and kissed the side of his head. “I know honey, but I need you to eat up and then go to bed, okay?”

He whined. “The doctor will spank you if you do that.”

You nuzzled against him. “Told you, I’m your girlfriend.”

He gasped. “You are? I’m a lucky man, like umm.” He sighed. “I can’t think.”

You ruffled his hair. “It’s okay kitten, just eat up.”

He pouted. “I’m not a kitten.”

You giggled. “You are right now. So cute and adorable I just want to eat you up.”

He pouted. “Don’t eat me, please.”

You ruffled his hair. “I’m kidding, I won’t…yet.”

“Meanie.”

“Will kisses help?”

“Yes.”

You kissed his cheek and temple loads. “I love you.”

He smiled and blushed. “I love you too.”

You kissed him more. “I love you so, so much.”

He panted and hummed. “Hot.” He moaned and felt his head going dizzy as you spoke to him and kissed him. “Too hot.”

You pulled the tray away. “Oh, I’m sorry. Try to pass out carefully sweetheart.” You lowered him down onto the bed, he glanced at your boobs and blushed more. You glanced down. “Levi don’t look!” You watched as he closed his eyes and flopped. You let out a long sigh. “Perv.” You smiled and giggled, then you took the tray and cleaned up. After cleaning up, you but a wet towel on Levi’s head, then sat next to him and watched tv. You looked over at him as he seemed clam, really calm and happy. He sighed and rolled over after a while and cuddled your leg. You played with his hair, then carried on watching tv. He stirred after a while, then woke up. You smiled at him. “Hey handsome, you still loopy?”

He sighed and snuggled against you. “Loopy?”

You nodded. “You were saying some very funny things.”

He sat up and kissed your cheek and neck. “I don’t remember.”

You hugged him to stop him from kissing and pawing at you. “Hands to yourself kitten, if you touch me too much, you’ll pass out again.”

He frowned at you. “I passed out?”

You nodded. “Yep, I was kissing your face loads and you just got overwhelmed.”

He blushed. “Embarrassing.”

You hummed a laugh. “You also collapsed as well.”

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “I can’t believe that.” He frowned. “I remember the nice food though and tea. Thank you.”

You smiled. “Good. Now you need to rest.”

He shook his head. “No, I want to be with you.”

“I’ll be here as you rest, I promise. I’m not leaving you when you collapse so easily.”

He pouted. “I won’t, but I’m glad you’re with me.”

You kissed the top of his head loads as you held him. “I’ll always be here for you.”

“Thank you.”

You smiled. “You know, I’ll need to head out at some point and get you more medicine.”

He shook his head. “No.” He squeezed you and whined. “No, you’re not leaving here, too dangerous.”

You sighed. “But you’re sick and you don’t have many meds. So, I’ll have no choice.”

He sighed and flopped back onto the bed. “I know, but you could always get someone else to do it.”

You shook your head and tucked him in. “No, only I can look after you.”

He smirked. “So, you have a possessive side too?”

You nodded. “Of course, I’m lucky to have a stud like you in my life. So, I’m going to keep a hold of you for as long as possible.” You laughed. “You told me I should be your wife by the way.”

He blushed. “I did?”

You nodded. “Yep, and you called me an angel too.”

He sighed and covered his face up with his hands. “I’m embarrassing, but it’s true though, all of it.”

You ruffled his hair. “Bless you. You need to sleep.”

He sighed. “Let me be awake a little longer, please? I want to look at you.”

You smiled. “Okay, but I want you to go to sleep as soon as you can, okay?”

He nodded. “Promise.”

“Good boy.”

You held your bag close and hurried to the lift, you were going to the shop while Levi was sleeping off his sickness. You waited as the lift went down, then you saw Vincent sat in the waiting room. You lowered your head as you went past, but he called your name. He got up and walked towards you. “I’ve been trying to bump into you since the little party.”

You frowned. “That was over two weeks ago. Have you been here every day?”

He smirked. “As well as my friends that Levi doesn’t know, I just wanted to talk to you, that okay?”

You looked around and gulped. “I’m sorry, but I’m busy.” You looked to see Erwin walking past looking at a note. “Erwin! There you are.” He looked up at you. “I’ve been waiting for you for ages.”

Erwin walked over a little confused, then he saw Vincent. “Sorry, I had some work to do.”

You cleared your throat. “It’s okay, you ready to go?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You looked to Vincent. “Sorry, maybe another day. Bye.”

Erwin put his arm around you and ushered you out the building. “He confessed to following you?”

You nodded. “He did.”

“Not good.” He sighed. “He’s a bad man. Glad I was in the lobby. So, where are we going?”

You sighed. “I need to get things for Levi, he’s sick.”

“Ah, that explains why he hasn’t answered my calls…well, let’s get what he needs, then you can run back to him.”

You giggled. “Yeah.”

He waved a taxi down, then got in with you. “What’s he like? When he’s sick that is?”

You smiled. “Goofy, but like a poorly kitten. Rolling around begging for attention, but saying silly things.”

“Adorable. I never thought Levi would be like that, then again he’s an emotional person and when he’s sick, his walls would collapse.”

You got out with him and walked into the shop. You picked up a few things, then paid for them. “So, umm…I know I’m not supposed to ask, or get involved, but is Vincent really a bad guy?”

He nodded as he got into the car with you. “He’s a bad man, the worst. He deals in drugs and weapons, we’ve been trying to make deals with him, get him to stop but he won’t.” He sighed. “He’s not someone you should worry about. Let Levi and us worry about it all, okay? You enjoy yourself and keep smiling.”

You smiled at him. “Okay.”

“Promise?”

You nodded. “I promise I’ll stay out of it.”

He ruffled your hair. “Good girl.”

You jumped as your phone rang, you pulled your phone out to see Levi’s name. “Excuse me.” You answered the call. “Hey Levi.”

“Tch, where are you!?”

You hummed a laugh. “I’m coming back.”

“Back? Where have you been!?”

You looked to Erwin. “He’s grumpy.”

“Who you talking to?”

Erwin took the phone. “Erwin here…yes she’s fine…I went with her…for meds…yes Levi she’s safe.” He sighed and looked at you. “Relax, okay? She’ll be back in a few minutes…Yeah I’ll pass you back over.”

You took your phone back. “Hi Levi.”

He sighed. “Sorry I was grumpy, but I just worry about you.”

You smiled. “I worry too, which is why I’m out here buying you meds.”

“You’re so cute…come back and cuddle me.”

You giggled. “I’m just getting out the taxi now, I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too, bye.” You ended the call and looked to Erwin. “He’s tamed, thank you.”

Erwin smirked. “You’re welcome.”

You stood into the lift and sighed. “You sure I have nothing to worry about with Vincent?”

He nodded. “Nothing at all.”

You nodded. “Okay. I’ll catch up with you later. Bye.” You walked out the lift and up the stairs to Levi’s place, you jumped as Levi stood right there with a blanket around him looking rather cute and sick. You smiled as he whimpered your name. “Hi Levi, I’m back.”

He shuffled over to you, then wrapped you and him up in his blanket. “Missed you.”

You rubbed his back. “Missed you too.” You moved away, then you held his hand and pulled him along. “Come on, back to bed with you.”

He sighed. “Yes sweetheart.”

You sat him on the bed, then you tucked him in. “Let me take care of you.”

He smiled at you. “Can I get a kiss?”

“Of course.” You leaned down and lightly kiss him.

He pouted. “More.”

You kissed his forehead. “You can’t have deep kisses, because you’re sick and you might get me sick.”

He sighed. “But I want one and I could take care of you.”

You kissed him again. “No.” You opened your bag and got out a cool patch, then you put it on his head. “I need you to take these meds, then I will get you some food and drink.”

He took his meds, then kissed your neck and jawline. “Just a little deep kiss.”

“No.” You got up. “I’m going to make you something to eat. I think some of my homemade soup should do.”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You smiled, then went to the kitchen and made him some chicken and noodle soup. You put it all on a tray with some nice freshly baked bread, then you carried it into his room. “Alright handsome, food time and then it’s nap time, okay?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You put the tray on his lap, then kissed his temple. “Eat up.”

He looked at the tray. “You make all this?”

You nodded. “I did. Homecooked food always warms the body and soul.”

“Heart, my heart feels warm.”

You ruffled his hair as he ate, it was cute, it was almost like having a kid and you could just imagine having one with Levi looking as cute as him right now. “You are so adorable. Like a little kid.”

He looked up at you. “Our kid will look cute.”

You blushed. “I was thinking the same thing.” You sighed and ruffled your hair. “How’s the food?”

“Great, best thing I’ve ever tasted.” He put his things down. “But you’re avoiding the subject.”

You squeezed his face with one hand. “Shh, that talk is for another time.” You took the tray from him. “Sleep kitten.”

He pouted. “I’m not a kitten.”

You kissed his temple loads. “Meow.”

He growled at you. “Come back, love me.”

You laughed. “I will, promise. I just need to clean up, okay?” You walked out and into the kitchen, then you cleaned up. You turned to see Levi stood in the kitchen. “Levi!”

He whined. “I wanted to see you.”

You pushed him along to the bedroom. “I know, I know, but you have to stay in bed handsome.”

He sighed. “Fine, but stop leaving me.”

“Well, I need to get you food and drink stud muffin, there’s also times where I’ll need the bathroom.”

He got into bed. “I know, but can we cuddle?”

You got into bed next to him. “Yes.”

He wrapped his arms around you, pulled you close and snuggled you. “Perfect.”

“Remember, no naughty stuff because you’ll give me your flu.”

“I’d love to take care of you, be your nurse.”

He cupped your face and kissed it all over, then he leaned close to your lips. You put your finger over his lips. “Naughty, no deep kisses, remember?”

He bit your finger, then sucked on it and moaned. “But you look and taste so good.”

“If you behave, then I promise when you are all better, you can do anything and everything you want to me.”

His eyes widened. “Really?”

“Really. Now be a good boy.”

He nodded. “I promise, I’ll be the best of boys for you.”

He closed his eyes and held you tightly. “Night.”

You smiled. “Night.”

Levi woke up and stretched, he was feeling a lot better after his nap and being able to hold you as he did. He gazed at you, then leaned over and kissed you. “Hey beautiful. I think I’m going to have a bath.”

You yawned and sat up. “I’ll get it running.”

“I can do it.”

You got up and patted his head. “I got it. Be a good boy.” You started the bath going, then you set out some nice clothes for Levi. “I put some lavender in it for you.”

Levi hugged you. “Join me.”

You sighed. “Alright, but I sit behind you, got it?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You helped him in, then you got changed and sat behind him. “I’ll clean your hair.”

He hummed as you ran your hands through his hair and massaged. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes and smiled. “I feel much better, thank you.”

You put one arm across his chest, then the other on top of his head. “Happy to help.” You squeezed him. “How about a song?”

“Please.”

You smiled and started singing to him. You saw him relax, then snuggle against you until he was asleep. You kissed his head. “Poor kitten, you must be really tired.”

Levi sighed. “Lion.”

You giggled. “You really don’t like the pet name?”

He blushed. “I love it, but I feel more like a lion.”

You hummed. “You’re a lion in bed and when you’re a gangster, but in my arms like this you’re a kitten.”

He smiled. “I like that.”

You squeezed him. “Alright my big lion.” He growled at you making you giggle. “You need to get out the bath before you overheat.”

“I wanna play.”

“Kitten again.” You got out the bath and dried up, but you could feel Levi’s gaze on you the whole time. “So Levi, you getting out?”

He shook his head. “Little longer.”

You kissed his forehead. “I’m going to make a hot chocolate, you want one?”

He hummed. “Does it have marshmallows, cream and chocolate?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Please.”

You hummed and laugh, then got into your pjs and went to the kitchen. You made everything, then went back into the bedroom to find Levi sat in bed looking tired. You handed him his cup. “Drink up, oh you’ll have to handle the cup differently to normal, okay?”

He pouted. “How?”

Your hand hugged the cup. “Like this.”

He nodded and held the cup like you. “Just this once I will.”

You handed him a chocolate chip cookie. “Don’t ever change my big bad lion, but it’s for the best because of the cream.”

He looked over to you and saw cream on your face. “You have cream on you.”

“Where?”

“I’ll get it.”

You jumped as he grabbed your face, then kissed your roughly, you couldn’t help but moan. You pulled from him, and pulled a fake scold at him. “Levi Ackerman, you naughty man. I told you, no kissing like that.”

“Sorry, my tongue slipped.”

You back handed his chest. “Ass.”

He laughed making you blush and smile. “Sorry, sorry, I just had to. You were so cute and tempting.”

“I better not get sick, or I’m smacking your bum so hard.”

He smiled. “Promises, promises beautiful.”

“Bad lion.” You flicked his forehead. “Very bad.”

He rubbed his forehead. “Forgive me?”

You nodded. “I will, if you finish your drink and go to bed, okay?”

He drank his chocolate. “Yes.”

You smiled and ruffled his hair. “Aren’t you a good lion.”

He nodded. “I am. So, does this mean our kids are cubs?”

You blushed hard. “Y-yes, but not for a while, right?”

He nodded. “I know, marriage first, right?”

You smiled and kissed his temple. “Right.” You looked at his cup, then took it away from him and put it on the side. “Bathroom then bed.” You slipped out of bed, cleaned everything up and did your night time routine after Levi, then got in bed and snuggled up to him. “Sleep tight.”

He sighed and hummed. “I will.”

You adjusted your maid outfit you used to wear, then you hurried over to sleeping Levi and kissed his forehead waking him up a little. He inhaled, then let out a long sigh and shifted on the bed and pressed his hips into the bed. “Where you going?”

You sat on the bed and played with his hair. “I’m going to do some work. Ivy has asked me to help out, she’s got many people off sick.”

He sighed, then rolled over onto his back and sat up. He put his leg up, then leaned his elbow on his knee and ruffled his hair. “That’s very kind of you to do that for her…so how long will you be gone today?”

You shrugged. “Few hours. I’ve put out your meds on your table side, I’ve made rice pudding and soup for you in the fridge, you just need to heat them up again. You’ll have to make your own tea though.”

He nodded. “Yeah, sure. I’ll miss you.”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “I’ll miss you. Sorry I couldn’t help you get better today, but I’ll be back later to give you all the kisses and cuddles you want.”

“Promise?”

You winked at him. “Promise.” You got up and walked to the door and waved to him. “Love you.”

He waved. “Love you too.”

“Remember, plenty of water and rest.”

“Yes.”

You blew him a kiss, then went down the lift to Ivy on the floor she was waiting for you on. “Ivy!”

She ran, then jumped and hugged you. “Hey sexy!”

You giggled. “Hey. Can I just say, it’s weird being back in my old stuff again.”

“You look sexy in them.”

You winked. “Thanks.” You gather up your things and began cleaning with her. “So, how’s it going with the big blonde stud?”

She hummed. “I feel so loved, it’s like heaven.”

You flicked the sheet, then tucked it in with Ivy. “He romantic?”

She nodded. “Buys flowers every weekend, he cooks for me too and is a big hugger.” She fluffed the pillows and gasped. “Don’t get me started on the bed stuff.” She groaned. “So passionate and he’s so broad shouldered…he just…he surrounds me, it’s perfect.” She handed you cleaning stuff for the windows. “How’s Levi?”

“He has the flu at the moment.”

She laughed. “No, I meant.”

You giggled and she gave you the look. “Well, he’s rather umm…like an animal, rough, passionate, loving and sensual. He makes sure that I feel good multiple times before we’re finished.”

“What a man. He the dom or sub?”

You bit your lip. “Dom and I love it. I’m guessing you’re the dom?”

She nodded. “Oh, hell yeah, but when I let him take control it’s great.”

You hummed a laugh. “Maybe I’ll turn things around on Levi, he’s always in control.”

“Surprise him, wearing kinky stuff too and let me know how it goes.”

You hummed. “I will, but he’s a huge fan of…you know…oral.”

She slapped your arm. “Hell yeah girl! He likes going down on you! Fucking yes!”

You laughed hard. “Calm down.”

She grinned. “What? You’re my best friend, I need to make sure you are getting the best fuck of your life.”

You walked into the bathroom with her. “Well, I am. Not right now though, he has the flu.”

“Bet that’s killing you.”

You shrugged. “I’m alright, too focused on making him better. However, he is feeling me up and moaning at me because I won’t let him kiss me, you know, the passionate kind?”

She nodded. “For your health of course.”

You hummed. “Yep.”

“He’s just full of love, isn’t he?”

You smiled and nodded. “He is.”

“He’ll be a great dad.”

You blushed hard and cleared your throat. “W-Well, yes I think so too.” You smiled. “Erwin will be a great dad too.”

She laughed. “Oh, I know, I’m gonna lock that man down as soon as I can. I’m making him think he needs no one but me, I’m the woman for him.”

You smiled at her. “I love how confident you are.”

She shrugged. “You gotta be sweet cheeks, men like Erwin and Levi are rare.”

“Always Mike.”

You both giggled. She slapped you. “I know, I know he’s hot and sweet, but you know what I mean. These men love us unconditionally and I’m pretty sure that if someone is going to leave anyone, it’ll be me and you leaving those men. So, hold on to Levi.”

You smiled. “I will, I mean I managed to grab him from Selene.”

She sat on the toilet as you sat on the bath. “I know! That’s so impressive, you even went to Seojun for fashion advice, right?”

You nodded. “Yeah, he was great in helping me out.”

“Who made the first move?”

You blushed. “I kissed Levi.”

She gasped. “See! You have confidence.”

You looked at the cleaning stuff in your hands. “I had confidence in that I wanted to kiss him, I did what you told me to do, just kiss him.”

She sat back and hummed. “Yeah…I did the same for Erwin.” She laughed. “Think he almost had a nose bleed the poor guy.”

You giggled. “I can imagine that.”

She stood up. “Come on beautiful, let’s finish the rooms.”

You followed her with the trolly, then saw a guy come out his room and wink at you and Ivy. “Hello ladies, could you clean my room? I could help you, I’m a filthy man.”

Ivy stopped the trolly and hummed. “Filthy, huh?”

He nodded and bit his lip. “Sure am, and I want you to clean to clean me up with your whore mouths.”

You grabbed a spray bottle. “I can clean you.”

He smirked. “Oh yeah baby?”

“Yeah.” You sprayed him making him cough and wipe his face.

Ivy grabbed another and sprayed him loads. “You missed a spot.”

You smirked and sprayed him more. “I did, he’s filthy.”

He growled. “Fucking bitches!”

“Excuse me?” You and Ivy looked down the hall to see Levi in his nice clothes with Erwin. Levi walked closer. “That is no way to speak to my employees.”

He wiped his face. “They sprayed me with whatever that shit is!”

Ivy sighed. “He called us whores and bitches, he even asked us to clean him cause he was dirty.”

Levi frowned. “Clean him?”

You cleared your throat. “He meant blowjob and sex.”

“Son of a bitch!”

You gasped, then grabbed Levi to stop him from attacking the man. “Levi, stop.”

“I’ll cut his tongue out.”

You cupped his face and forced him to look at you. “Shh, it’s okay. Shh.” You saw the glare in his eyes go, then he panted and gulped. You smiled at him. “Good boy. Just focus on me, okay?” He hummed and stared at you with a soft gaze. “There he is, hi there handsome.”

“Hi.”

You heard Erwin and Ivy talking with the man. “Why are you out of bed?”

He shuffled closer and played with your top. “I missed you.”

“I said I’d be a few hours, you said it was okay.” You tapped his chest. “You do know this means you can’t get a reward, right?”

He tapped his forehead against your shoulder. “I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

“You eat the breakfast I made you? The rice?”

He nodded. “I did, it was yummy.”

You smiled and hugged him. “I’m glad sweetheart. Now, I have to go back to work, okay? I have to clean up and then I’ll be back with you.”

He pulled at your top. “Don’t go…don’t leave me.”

You felt your heart breaking a little, because you knew this was the flu breaking down Levi’s walls. Levi had lost so many people in his life, that now he was weak with the flu, he was scared he could lose you too. You sighed and looked to Erwin. “Erwin?”

He looked to you. “Yeah?”

“How good are you at cleaning?”

He shrugged. “Pretty good, why?”

You took your cleaning apron off and handed it to him, along with your cleaning things and key cards. “Could you finish my route with Ivy? Levi’s a bit…vulnerable right now.”

Erwin nodded. “Of course, I’ll help out. Plus.” He looked to Ivy and smiled, she smiled back. “I get to work with my girlfriend, that’s nice.”

You smiled. “She’ll be your boss.”

“I can manage.”

Ivy giggled a little evilly. “You’re mine hot thing.”

You held Levi’s hand and pulled him along. “Come on my lion, we’re going to our room and you’re going to tell me everything that’s going on your cute head.”

Levi nodded. “Okay.” He coughed a little. “Sorry.” You both got into the lift. “I didn’t mean to pull you away from work, but I just…I mean…I know you like working and I’m being clingy, it’s just…” He sighed. “I feel weak at the moment and I don’t like it, I don’t like being so weak and I know the only time I’m strong is when I’m with you right now. I…I can’t lose you. I know you don’t know anything about what I do, but I want you to know that there are dangerous people, very dangerous people out there who would hurt you if they knew we were together and I can’t let that happen.” He hugged you close as he welled up. “I can’t.”

You rubbed his back. “I’m not going anywhere Levi, promise.”

He gulped and nodded. “I hope so…if I lost you, it’d break me. I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else, only you.”

You pulled him into his apartment, smiled and then sang only you and you alone to him making him smile. You pulled him close, then you danced with him. “I don’t want to be with anyone but you, I’ll never stop loving you, wanting you and being with you. I’m in this for life Levi.”

He cupped your face and kissed you, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I am sorry about today, I really am. I just…I got scared I guess after chatting to Erwin about work, he also mentioned that Vincent was hovering around and talked to you the other day. I…I guess I panicked.”

You hugged him. “I’m here, I’m right here I promise.”

“I’m sorry.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “It’s okay. Stop being sorry, alright?”

He sighed. “Alright.”

“Let’s get changed into something comfy, then we’ll have that soup, okay?”

He nodded. “Great.”

You walked with him and gave him jogging bottoms, a top and a long cardigan. You slipped on comfy shorts, a top and cardigan. You jumped around as you put on boot slippers, then you went into kitchen. “You want a cup of tea?”

Levi hugged you from behind. “I just want you.”

You rubbed his hands. “I know my lion.”

He growled at you, then nipped your earlobe. “I love you.”

You smiled and patted his hands. “Love you too.”


	9. Chapter 9

You let out a long sigh as you rolled over in bed with your back to Levi, he shuffled closer and hugged you tightly. He moved his hand down your tummy, then lightly traced patterns. He kissed your shoulder loads and back. You rolled back over to face him. “Someone feels better.”

He growled and kissed you. “Yes.”

You checked his forehead. “No temperature, that’s good.”

He rolled onto you and kissed your face and body all over, then he pulled your underwear off and threw it. He pushed your shirt up and off you, then cupped your boobs together. “Perfect.” He leaned down and kissed your chest loads. You hummed and lifted your hips as he licked and sucked your skin, his tongue traced your peaks.

You sighed and hummed at him. “Not too many love bites please, I want to go out tonight.”

He licked his mark as he massaged your chest. “Where we going?”

You hummed at him and bit your lip. “Casino. I’m not a gambler, but I’ve always wanted to play.”

“Well.” His fingers danced on the skin of your thigh as he went up closer to your heat. “How about we go to my casino? You’ll be guest of honour and I’ll look after you.” You gasped and lifted your hips to his touch as he moved his fingers up and down your heat. “I’ll teach you how to be good at all the games.” You squeezed your toes and hummed as he moved his fingers up and down, then he lightly played with your bundle of nerves. “If you win, you get money, if you lose the house wins which is me and I’ll just buy you something really nice.”

You gasped and gripped his arms as you rocked to his movements, then you smirked at him. “Cheater.”

“I just want to make you happy and spoil you.”

You hummed as he swapped his fingers for his thumb, then he pressed a long finger into your heat and pressed the right spot within you. You moaned, and shuddered. “Ah…but.” You gulped. “People will talk and be mad.”

He smiled. “I’m Levi Ackerman, this is my casino. What are they going to go? Complain?” He kissed your neck loads as he moved against your bud and pressed the spot within you. “I’m the boss and I own this city, no one will say anything against me.” He nipped your earlobe. “So, I’m spoiling you all night long.” He nipped a little hard on your earlobe making you shiver, he just felt so good the way he teased and played with you. He pulled his finger from you, then pressed two in deep. “Shit, you feel so good it drives me insane.”

You panted and gripped his back as you rocked your hips. “Ah…I don’t even do anything.” You smiled at him.

He smiled and kissed along your cheek. “You’re just you, it’s intoxicating.” He captured your lips, then moved his fingers faster. You arched your back and cried into the kiss; it was just so much to take that your body was in overdrive trying to process the pure body shaking pleasure Levi was giving you. You dug your nails into his skin, then felt the snap. You closed your eyes tightly as you felt heat rushed through all of you, your body tingling as pleasure bubbled away. Levi pulled from your lips, then kissed down your body. “That was beautiful.” He pulled his hand from your, then licked his fingers clean. He kissed right over your heart. “You’re so beautiful, I just can’t help myself with you. I’ve been dying to be with you the whole time I’ve been sick.”

You smiled and played with his hair. “I know, it was cute.” You pulled at his pj bottoms. “So, you going to show me how much you missed me?”

He nodded. “Fuck yes.” He got off the bed, then took his bottoms off, then opened the bedside draw and got protection out. He looked over at you and saw you staring. “Someone’s just as hungry as me.”

You nodded. “Yes, hell yes, now get here.”

He pulled on protection and jumped onto the bed. “Yes miss!”

You shook your head and pulled him to you. “Good lion.”

He smirked then shuffled a little. He held himself, lined up then pressed into you a little. You hummed and arched your back a little. Levi paused a moment for you to relax, then he pushed in all the way slowly so it felt better for you, and you could before feel each other. Levi hummed as his body tingled, his length was fully in your heat and it felt heavenly. His urge to buck into you and bite you were strong, but he needed to take it slow and savour being with you again. You ran your hand across his back, his skin was so soft and smooth, his muscles strong and defined, you missed this, you missed him. Your other hand tangled in his hair, then you pulled him closer, you tapped his forehead against yours. You smiled at him and hummed in delight, he felt perfect within you and you just wanted him more.

He kissed you lightly, then rocked his hips slowly. You hummed a little moan with each rock of his hips. He felt divine against you, and you felt just as perfect for him. He had to be careful, he had to fight his primal need and want to possess you as his and only his, to fight his feelings he had yesterday that caused him to pull you away from Ivy. Levi doted you with kisses, he wanted you to know that he really cared for you that to him, you weren’t some possession of his, you were something far more, you were a life partner and his lover. He thought you were perfect, sweet and everything he could ever want and more. In fact, Levi didn’t think he deserved you at all. He’d been through so much in his life, he’d lost many people and he’d hurt and killed a lot of people. You were a dream come true, you were everything to him and if came and took you, he was willing to do anything for you, maybe even punch and kick people to death or skin them alive.

You gripped at Levi’s back and his hair, you hummed and whined a little at him. “Levi.” He moved his arms up the bed, then leaned on his forearms by your head. He rocked into you a little harder and rougher. Your legs moved up with every rock up, then move down as he pulled back. You closed your eyes, then tilted your head back as a strong amount of pleasure burned in you from Levi’s actions. He was still being slow with you, he hadn’t sped up yet because he wanted you to feel safe, that he was loving you and he wasn’t trying to claim or possess you. To Levi, you were so important to him and he knew he was a deadly gangster that kills, but he wanted to be gentle with you because he loved you so much. You opened your eyes and looked into Levi’s steel blue ones, they were so perfect and cute. You loved how handsome he was, how adorable he was as well.

He moved his hands and held your hips, then he leaned down and dotted your chest with kisses. He looked up at you, then began rocking faster into you. You hummed at the intense pleasure. You gripped Levi’s arms, then arched your back more. Levi growled at you, then latched down more onto your breast and broke the skin. He sucked on your sweet skin and couldn’t believe how good it tasted. You squeezed your toes as you fought the feeling within you, you didn’t want to let go, not yet. It was no use though; Levi was just too good and the sucking and nipping your skin was perfection. You panted and moaned at Levi, his name gracing your lips only fuelling him more. He rocked even faster; you gripped his arms hard then cried out as you felt your release wash over you. Warmth surged through you, your body tingled and your mind became mush, it was better than anything you’d waiting for since he’s been sick, but Levi was not done with you for this morning, he wanted more, so much more. After feeling you release around him, he was addicted and wanted more.

You pushed yourself up on shaky arms, Levi took the hint. He sat back, then pulled you against his chest. Both of you sat there panting and gazing at each other. You smiled at him, then kissed him. You hummed at the gentle and loving kiss, then you grinded against him making him growl into the kiss. Levi pulled from your lips and enjoyed your kissing his face and neck. He gulped. “You feel so good.” He ran his hands up your body. “So perfect and sweet. I adore you so much.” You nibbled his earlobe, he bucked up against you, then growled. “Love you, I just love you.” He cupped your face and kissed you roughly before you could reply, because he was scared. Levi at the darkness in him, then side of him who kiss others if they wronged him in any way. He wanted to keep you in his life forever, which frightened him because he didn’t want to hold you captive at all like some monster.

You tangled your fingers in Levi’s hair, then pulled from his lips. You hummed and kissed his face all over. “I love you too and I mean it Levi.” You rocked against him a little faster. You squeezed Levi tightly, then panted and moaned in his ear. You smiled a little when Levi gripped your body more, you knew that just hearing you confirm you love him and hearing your moans and pants were a turn on for him. He loved hearing right in his ear, just how much you liked him and he was making you feel. It confirmed for him you weren’t scared of him, and he wasn’t so scary gangster who killed all who stood against him. You turned your head, then kissed his ear loads, then you kissed his cheek round to his lips. You tapped your forehead against his, you smiled when you saw how blown his pupils were. You dragged yours hands down the back of his head to his shoulders, you gave his shoulder a little squeeze and kissed him. “I love you. My sweet, handsome lion of a man.”

He tangled his fingers in your hair, then gently lay you down with his arms wrapped around you. “And I love you too, my perfect maid.” You giggled at him, then hummed as he kissed your neck, jawline and cheek. He captured your lips, then grinded against your roughly. You hummed and whimpered at him as he brushed perfectly against your bud, as well as the right spot within your heat. You clung to Levi’s back, your nails digging slightly into his skin as he moved you and him closer to your end. You locked your legs around him, then dug your heel slightly into the his lower back right above his bum. You moved with Levi as much as you could, your body tingling and buzzing as you felt your coil tighten. You squeezed Levi more, then hummed and whimpered at him.

You pushed your hand down his back over his spine, then you tangled your fingers in his perfect soft hair. You bucked up towards Levi, you were so close, both of you were. Levi bucked hard and got a little rough with you, he was using the last of his reserved stamina for you. Levi would normally have more, but he was so worn from fighting his flu that he was a little weaker than normal. However, by the sounds of your moans, the way you were gripping and squeezing him he was beginning to understand you were in pure ecstasy. He went a little fast, and with one hard buck you felt your coil snap and a rush of euphoria surge through you. Your body squeezed Levi over and over, he pulled from your lips, pressed into you and kissed you roughly to take all your moans.

He pulled away and smiled, then he kissed your face all over. “I love you.”

You giggled and played with his hair. “I love you. So, was that worth the wait?”

He nodded. “Hell yes, was it for you?”

You giggled. “Fuck yes, always is. You work some magic Levi.”

He hummed a laugh and kissed your face all over. “Bathroom.”

You smiled as he ran off, then he came back and cleaned you like usual. You pulled your shirt on and heard Levi whine. “What’s wrong?”

He pouted. “Bye boobies.”

You slipped on your underwear and laughed. “Levi.”

“What?”

“Put your bottoms on, okay?” He did, then sat on the bed. “Come here.” He shuffled closer, so you took his hands and placed them on your boobs. “Have fun my lion.”

He hummed and massaged your chest. “Perfect.” He leaned up and kissed you. “But I do love the woman they’re attached to the most.” He let your chest go, then placed his hands either side of your hips. He smiled at you, then kissed you and hummed. “So beautiful and sweet.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, then flopped back on the bed. “So, I was thinking.”

He played with your hair. “Hmm?”

“How about we have some breakfast, then we try round two?”

He smirked. “I’ll get breakfast started.”

You walked with Levi into the casino, a perfect red dress on you and Levi was dress in a red suit to match. You both looked like real gangsters. He led you to the blackjack table, then handed you some chips. “Good luck beautiful. I’ll be here to help.”

You hummed. “I think I’ll be alright, I’m pretty good at this.”

“I can’t wait to see.”

You played a few rounds and won a lot of them, you clapped your hands and giggled. “I’m doing well.”

He kissed your temple. “Well done sweetheart.”

You picked up your chips. “I want to play roulette.”

“That’s pure lucky you know, there’s a high chance you’ll lose.”

You hummed a laugh. “But it’s fun!”

He put his arm around you and guided you. “Alright, let’s go. Tonight, is about you.”

You bit your lip and giggled. “Really? But.”

“You helped me out a lot when I was sick, you even stopped working for me, so this is about you.”

You smiled, then placed your chips down on twenty-five. You bounced up and down as other’s made their bets. “This will win, I know it.”

Levi frowned and put his arm around you. “Why’s that?”

“Because your birthday is the twenty fifth.”

Levi blushed and hugged you. “You’re too cute for your own good.”

The person at the wheel held their hand out. “No more bets.” They spun the wheel and dropped the ball in, it went round and round, then it stopped. “Red twenty-five.”

You squealed and jumped at Levi. “You won it for me!”

Levi cleared his throat and laughed. “I guess.”

You played some more and picked all the important dates in yours and Levi’s lives. You gathered your chips up, then gave them to Levi. “Play poker for me, I would suck at it.”

He sighed. “Alright, sure.” He walked over to the table, then smiled as you hugged him from behind and watched him play. You were so impressed at how good he was, he kept such a straight face the whole time. He put his cards down and won again. “I’m done for now, thanks for playing.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek loads. “So proud of you my lion.”

He walked with you and cashed in the chips, so now you had loads of money. “All yours sweetheart and it’s very well earned.”

You hummed a laugh and smiled. “Oh, could we go on the slots just for fun?”

He nodded. “Sure, then we have a show to go to.”

“Ooooow, exciting.”

He sat you down and massaged your shoulders as you played for a bit, you won some money, then got bored. He leaned over and kissed your temple. “Let’s get you a drink. What cocktail do you want?”

You hummed. “Strawberry daiquiri, just fancy strawberries.”

“I can always eat a strawberry, then kiss you.”

You nibbled your lip. “I’d love that too, but I also would like that drink.”

He kissed your forehead. “Coming right up sweet thing.” He took your hand and pulled you along to the bar, he ordered drinks and then led you to a nice VIP seating area so you had a good view of the stage. He handed you your drink, then put his arm around you. “Just relax and enjoy.”

You leaned over and kissed his jawline. “I can relax because I’m with you.”

He turned his head and kissed you. “I love you so much.”

You giggled. “I love you too.” You put your drink down, then you put Levi’s down as well. You tangled your fingers in his hair, then you leaned closer and kissed him. You nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss. Levi let out a long sigh, then slid his hand up your thigh moving your dress up. You stopped his hand. “Steady lion.”

He growled. “Mean.”

You giggled and grabbed your cocktail. “No fooling around in public, okay?”

He sighed. “Fine.”

You sipped your drink. “But as soon as we get home, you can take all my clothes off and lick strawberry sauce off my body.”

He choked on his drink, then coughed. “R-Really?”

You winked at him. “Really.” You held Levi’s hand, then snuggled close to him. “Now for the show. I wonder what it is.”

He smiled and kissed your temple. “I love you.” You tapped the side of your head on Levi, then your eyes sparkled as you watched a fun acrobatic act. It was hypnotising as well as the music, you just felt yourself drifting away into happiness. Levi was happy being like this with you, you always fitted perfectly in his arms. He looked around, then stopped when he saw Vincent watching the show, then he glanced up and stared at you. Levi hated that, he hated how Vincent just wouldn’t give up on you. As far as Levi was concerned, you were his and only his, he had made it very clear to Vincent to not go anywhere near you. He let out a long sigh, then squeezed you. He leaned down and kissed your temple. “You enjoying yourself?”

You smiled and nodded. “It’s amazing. Afterwards, could we go to a nice bar with some music and drinks?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

“Thanks, I just don’t want this night to end, I’m having so much fun.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Same.”

You giggled. “Though, I have to admit, the men in this show are very hot.”

He growled and nipped your neck. “Mine, mine, mine.”

You smiled at him. “You’re mine too. I was teasing, you’re the only hot man for me.”

“So, you lied about those men?”

You nodded. “I did.”

“Mean.”

You grinned. “I am.” You hugged him and rubbed his chest. “My big strong kitten.”

“Ah.”

You giggled as he pointed at you. “I mean lion.” You kissed his earlobe. “Meow.” You pulled from him, then clapped your hands as the show ended. “Amazing.”

Levi clapped, then stood up and took your hand. “Come on sweetheart, time to drink and woo you.”

You hugged his side as you walked with him. “Oh, if you woo me well enough you might get lucky.”

“Guess I’ll have to try hard.”

“Just show me your ass and I’m yours sugar tits.”

Hr frowned at you. “Sugar…tits?”

You laughed at his confused face. “Yep.” You kissed his cheek. “Wanna eat you.”

He sighed. “You’re making this very hard for me.”

“I hope I’m making something hard.”

He pointed at you as you ran away. “Tch, stop it brat!”

You giggled and ran into the bar, then you found a nice comfy seat with a nice view of the band playing soft relaxing music. You grinned at Levi as he walked over. “Welcome.”

He sat down and ordered drinks. “You are getting worse and worse.”

You laughed. “Sorry.”

He kissed your temple. “Good job I love you loads.”

You pouted at Levi. “Aww, am I upsetting you?”

He shook his head. “No, you’re turning me on and I can’t do anything to you right now, it’s cruel.”

You patted his cheek, then had your drink. “Mmm, the band is good.”

He pinched your cheek. “Changing the subject.”

You smiled at him. “Already promised to you, when we get home you can take my clothes off. I’m all yours.”

He sighed and sank in his seat a little. “When can we go home?”

“After a few drinks.”

“How many is that?”

You smiled as you finished your drink. “Two more.”

He nodded and ordered two cocktails for you and two drinks for himself. “Those drinks okay?”

You nodded. “Perfect.” You sipped the new one fairly quickly. “Mmm, sweet.” You looked over to Levi and smiled at him. “What?”

He sighed. “You.”

You downed your cocktail, then moved on to the next one. “Me huh?”

He downed his first glass of whiskey, then sighed. “I’m going to do so many things to you tonight.”

You hummed a laugh. “Tell you what, I want to go for a swim first.”

He nodded. “Sounds good.”

You downed your second cocktail and got up, then you leaned over Levi. “Naked.”

He stared at you, then downed his drink and got up. He chased after you making you giggle. He grabbed you from behind, then stumbled with you into the lift. “More drinks in the pool?”

You nodded. “Yes please.”

He pulled you out the lift and ran down the hall, he checked the meeting area and saw no one, then he ran up the stairs with you and into his room. He walked backwards with you and hummed. “You are so beautiful.”

You smiled and cupped his face. “You’re even better.”

He picked you up and spun you around. “Always have to argue back, don’t you?”

You giggled. “Yes, but we both know you love it.”

“I do.” He dropped you down outside, then pulled his blazer off. “I’m going to fix the drinks.”

You unzipped your dress, then dropped it to the floor. You kicked your heels off as Levi watched you. You bit your lip and smiled as you unclipped your bra. “Well? Hurry up lion.” You winked at him. “I’m thirsty.”

He growled. “Let me just watch a little longer.”

You threw your bra at him, then slipped your underwear off and jumped into the pool. You swam up and ran your hands through your hair, then you smiled at Levi. You swam over, then leaned on the poolside. “So, where’s my drink?”

He ran inside the apartment and stumbled over a few things. He made drinks, then came back and handed you yours. “Here.”

You giggled. “Thank you, you know I don’t think I’ve ever seen you move that fast.”

He blushed. “Well, I was just so excited to be with you.”

You sipped your drink. “I feel the same, now strip.”

He put his glass down, then took his tie off and shirt slowly. You whistled at him and made approving noises. Levi undid his belt and smirked. “Happy?”

You nodded. “You are so good-looking, it’s just mind-blowing.” You let out a long sigh as he took everything else off. “Just wanna grr. You know?”

He jumped into the pool, then swam up behind you and held you. “I get it, cause I’m the same about you.” He nipped your shoulder loads. “Wanna eat you.”

You turned around and grabbed your drink. “Drinks first, then eating.” He watched you sip your drink, then he placed it on the side. “Hey, I was drinking that.” He cupped your face, pressed his naked body against yours making you squished against him and the pool wall. You moaned a little allowing Levi to deepened the kiss. You felt him part your legs a little, then tried to lift you up. You pulled from his lips. “Ah, ah, not in the pool, we have no protection.”

He growled. “I know, but you’re so yummy.”

You tangled your fingers in his hair. “I suppose a light fooling around can’t hurt.”

He smirked and kissed your neck, then his jawline. “You are so sexy.”

You hummed and laugh and nibbled your lip. “Thank you, but you are far hotter.”

He leaned closer, his lips lightly touching yours. “Shhh. Time for kissing instead of arguing.”

You giggled. “Yes sir.” You kissed him and hummed. “Yum.”

“Always so sweet.”

You sat on the floor watching tv as you ate some food in a long top with socks. Levi was busy doing some work in his office, he’d wandered out now and then to ruffle your hair, then he’d go back in. When he came back, you held up a pretzel for him. He leaned down and ate it. He sat down on the sofa behind you, then played with your hair. You reached back and ruffled his hair. “What’s up kitten?”

He let out a long sigh, then hugged you. “I hate work.”

“Well, why don’t you join me to watch a few things?”

He frowned. “Why are you sat on the floor?”

You shrugged. “Why are you sat on the sofa?”

“Comfort.” He slipped to the floor and sat behind you, he kept his arms around you and watched the tv. “You watch some odd things.”

You sighed. “You have a problem you can go away.”

He kissed your neck and cheek loads. “Sorry, don’t kick me out.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“I love you.”

You giggled. “I love you too, always will.”

“Sooo?”

You hummed. “I think you can stay, for now that is.”

He kissed your cheek loads. “Thanks, I promise I’m a good boy.”

You laughed and ruffled his hair. “I know. My tamed lion.” You ate more pretzels and watched more shows with Levi behaving, he didn’t feel you up or anything, he was actually interested in the show. You finished the series, then got up. “Tea.”

Levi frowned. “Wait, wait, wait. What happens next?”

You smiled. “That’s it.”

“What?”

You laughed and ruffled his hair. “End of the season sweetie, you have to wait till next year.”

He got up and followed you. “That’s not right and not fair, I need to know what happened right now.”

You made a cup of tea and shrugged. “It’s how shows work.”

He pouted. “I hate it.”

You handed him a cup of tea. “You don’t watch much tv, do you?”

He shook his head. “This is the first time I’ve ever sat and watched tv.”

You winked at him and leaned against the counter. “Glad I could pop your cherry.”

Levi frowned, then he blushed when he realised you were making a rude joke. “Tch, brat.”

You patted his cheek, then went to the front door as someone knocked. “Bite me Levi.” You turned and pointed at him. “Don’t really.” You saw him give you a hungry look. “No, bad Levi. Naughty kitty.” You opened the door and laughed as Levi growled. “Hi.”

The lobby man smiled. “Hi, we have deliveries for you.”

“For Levi?”

He shook his head. “No, for you.”

You frowned. “Okay, I haven’t ordered anything.”

He pointed down the stairs. “They’re all down there for you.”

Levi walked past you. “Name?”

The man sighed and looked over the papers. “Errrh…Vincent.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “I’ll take care of it all, thank you.”

You followed Levi. “Levi?”

He looked to you. “Stay.”

“But?”

“Stay.”

You pouted. “Fine.”

He hurried downstairs with the lobby man, then he sent him away. He called up his team and waited for them. He sighed as they walked in. “We have a problem.”

Hange walked over and opened a fancy box. “What is it?” She pulled out skimpy lingerie. “Wooow, this is not your taste Levi.”

“Tch, it’s fucking Vincent.” He kicked a load of boxes. “Is he doing this to wind me up? Or is he doing this because he wants her? I can’t figure this shit out. Either way, he’s got to be stopped.”

Erwin sighed. “And what? Start a gang war? We don’t want a Valentine’s Day massacre on our hands. However, I understand your frustrations though, I don’t want her to go or be taken or used. She’s my girlfriend’s best friend and my best friend’s girlfriend, plus she’s sweet and cute.”

Mike nodded. “Something has to be done like Levi said, but we can’t push it too much because of what Erwin says.”

Hange looked through some of the other gifts. “Some of these things are very inappropriate…could we talk to him?”

Levi shook his head. “I’ve done that and it got me nowhere.”

“What do we do? We can’t hide her away forever.”

Erwin ruffled his hair. “Maybe we can all go away on a holiday of sorts, get away from this place for a while to get him to just give up. Get bored maybe?”

Mike hummed. “Should be a good idea.”

Levi sat down and stared at some of the gifts. “Maybe, we’ll set it up and let no one know where we’re going, understand? Ivy comes too, just in case Vincent tries to get to her.”

Erwin smiled. “Thanks Levi, I have been worried about her.”

“She’s family, you’re all my family and I don’t want to lose any of you.” He sighed. “So, we all go away and we keep this quiet about where we’re going.”

Hange threw a gift. “Best is to go somewhere he wouldn’t expect us to go, so no glitz and glamour.”

Levi rubbed his face with his hands. “So, we’re looking at a cabin or a farm house? Old trucks and a quiet little friendly town.”

Mike smiled. “Sounds nice.”

Erwin hummed. “Couldn’t agree more.”

Levi stood up. “Alright, we’ll do that. First off, all this stuff has to be burned and then we’ll organise something.”

“Good plan.”

They cleared everything away, binned it all and then went their separate ways. Levi walked back into the apartment to see you on the floor watching tv. He smiled and moved over to you, then sat next to you. “Hey beautiful.”

You hugged him with one arm. “Hey, everything okay? I heard a bang.”

“All good.” He kissed your temple loads. “Movie night tonight, sound good?”

You nodded and smiled. “I’d loved that.”

“Also.” He sighed. “We are going to be going on holiday.”

You turned to him with a bright smile. “Really? Where?”

He played with your hair. “We’re going to a nice lazy town, we’ll be driving old trucks, eating pie when we can, hanging out on the front porch at night.”

You gasped and hummed. “It sounds so perfect.” You smiled and kissed him. “You gonna wear cowboy boots and a hat for me with tight jeans?”

He smirked. “Yes mam.”

You shivered. “So sexy. Oh! Wear a belt buckle too.”

“This a kink?”

You grabbed his shirt and pushed him down onto the floor. “I’ll wear a corset and panties for your, with belts and everything like a saloon girl.”

He laughed at you and rubbed your back. “I’d prefer you to wear those cute flowery dresses those good country girls wear.”

You giggled. “Oh, you like your girls good.”

He squeezed your bum. “Girls that seem good, but are naughty like you are my weakness.”

You kissed him and hummed. “I’m just a sweet and innocent farm girl Mr, I ain’t gonna cause no trouble unless you askin’ for it?”

“I’m askin’.”

You purred at him. “You’re liking this too much, aren’t you?”

He nodded. “I am.” He kissed you for a while, then pulled away. “Oh, umm we won’t be the only ones going, Mike, Hange, Erwin and Ivy will be joining us.”

You hummed. “Well, that’s nice, but it also means if we’re living in the same house, then we have to be very quiet.”

He shook his head. “Noooo, no, no. We have our own place, Erwin and Ivy will have theirs and Hange and Mike will have to survive together in their own place too.” He frowned in thought. “Mike and Hange could lie with each other really well, but it would be a messy home.”

You nodded. “You have a point.”

You patted his chest loads. He hummed as he watched you. “You sure you’re not a child?”

You laughed. “Yes.”

He sat up and kissed you. “You’d make lovely children though.”

You blushed and giggled. “Maybe.”

“No, you will.”

You hugged Levi tightly. “You will too.”

He gulped and squeezed you. “We will.”

You whined and squeezed him. “Doooon’t you’re making me blush.”

He smiled and rubbed your back. “I love making you like this, but it’s true. We will make the best kids.”

You smiled at him and nodded. “Y-yeah, we will.” You kissed him and hummed. “But not for a while. Okay?”

He nodded. “Okay, I’ll keep my need under control.”

You patted his cheeks. “Love you my lion.”

He blushed and pouted. “Kitten.”

You gasped, then kissed his face all over as you squealed with happiness. “My lovely kitten. I love you loads.”

He smiled. “I love you too sweetheart. So, you want to go on this holiday?”

You nodded. “More than anything.”

“Great. I’ll get that organised, but for now.” He shifted his legs, then lay you back on the floor making you giggle. “I want to play with my girlfriend.”

You hummed and bit your lip. “Exciting, I can’t wait.”


	10. Chapter 10

You leaned back in the truck as Levi in a sweet summer dress with your hand out the window, wind in your hair. Levi was wearing tight black Levi trousers, cowboy boots, nice buckle with his white shirt tucked in and sleeves rolled up. You looked over to Levi, then nibbled your lip as you just adored how hot he was. He pulled up, then jumped out. He hurried over to your side, then opened the door and grabbed your waist and helped you out. You adored the truck in its baby green colour, how it was vintage too. The best part was how good Levi looked with it, even though he was a smooth gangster at home, he was your hot cowboy here.

Levi held your hand and walked with you. “You just want some plants sugar?”

You nodded. “We have got to make our garden look pretty.”

He pulled you close by your hips and hummed. “Come here little lady.”

You kissed him and smiled. “Love you.”

He hummed. “Love you too.”

You winked at him, then pulled away and looked around at the plants. “Could you get some compost dear?”

He nodded. “On it.”

You picked a few plants, then you noticed the women in the shops were flocking to Levi and chatting him up. You walked over to the till, then waited for Levi. You leaned against the till, then looked to Levi. “Hey handsome?”

He walked over with two bags on one shoulder and made it look like a bag of feathers. “Sorry, these two was well.”

The woman behind the till ignored you, then blushed hard and smiled. “Sure thing handsome.” She reached over and squeezed his arm. “So strong…”

Levi hummed. “So, can we pay?”

“Of course, you a farmer?”

He shook his head. “Just getting this for the wife.” He looked at you making you blush. “We’re making the garden nice.”

You grinned at him. “Wanna have a BBQ and lemonade tonight?”

He nodded. “Love it sweetheart. I’ll take the plants.”

You picked them up. “No, you have the compost.” You smiled at him as he chased you. “We going to the shop next.”

“Yeah, the local one.”

You opened the flap at the back of the truck and put the flowers in, then Levi threw in the compost. You closed the back up, then leaned on it. “You were popular.”

He hummed. “Jealous?”

You smiled. “I wasn’t the one who said we were married.”

He blushed and rubbed his hair. “Well, I wanted them to know I was yours.”

You smiled. “So cute.”

He pointed ahead. “Come on, let’s go get some food and drink.” He ran up behind you, picked you up and spun you around making you giggle. “Love you.”

You hummed a laugh. “Love you too, now put me down.”

He put you down, then put his arm around you. “I think I might give up casinos and hotels to live this life with you.”

You hummed, then squeezed his bum making him growl. “It’d be wonderful to do this, I mean, you look so good like this, but then again I fell in love with the gangster Levi.”

He smiled at you and kissed your temple. “We’ll do both.”

You giggled. “Please, because you look so good as a cowboy farmer.”

“You look good as a little lady farm hand.”

You blushed. “I try.”

He grabbed a basket and began putting a few things in the basket. He leaned over, then kissed your temple making you smile. “You want some ice cream?”

You shrugged. “Dunno, don’t mind really just want to snuggle in the garden really.”

He picked up a chocolate one. “Same.” He hummed and wandered away, so you had to chase him. “I’m thinking maybe a bit of strawberry, cream and…”

You peaked at Levi as he had a sparkle in his eyes. “What are you planning?”

“Something fun, shh.”

You giggled and walked around with him. “You odd duck.”

He bought everything, then led you to the truck. “I am.” He picked you up with his arms linked under your bum, then he looked up at you. “Love you.”

You smiled and kissed his forehead. “Love you too.”

He sighed. “I don’t want to put you down.”

“Well, you’ll have to if you want to go home.”

He put you down and kissed you. “Let’s go home, we have lots of food and drink to go through, as well as some dancing.”

You jumped into the car, then strapped in. You stretched and moaned. “This town is so perfect.”

Levi drove off. “It is, perfect place for a family.”

You smiled at him. “We’ve talked about this handsome, give it time.”

He sighed. “I know, but I just want that happy ending already.”

You leaned over and ruffled his hair. “You’re so cute.”

He pouted at you. “I’m not cute, I’m a deadly gangster you know?”

You hummed. “Sure.” You leaned back and sighed. “I can’t wait to get back home. You going to set up everything for dinner?”

He nodded. “Cooking is my job while we’re on holiday here, because you do everything for me back at the hotel.”

You smiled. “So, what do I do?”

He shrugged. “Whatever you want darling.”

You nibbled your lip and hummed. “I think I know.” You got out the car when Levi pulled up to the nice white painted home, the lake out back. The garden in the front and back was perfect, it just needed yours and Levi’s touch. You loved the porch out front with the swing bench; it was perfect to snuggling. The screen door had that nice squeak to it, the kind you saw in those country movies that everyone dreamed of owning with a nice-looking farmer cowboy living in it. You had all of that, it was perfection. You went to grab bags, but Levi stopped you. You pouted. “Let me.”

He shook his head. “Inside, now.”

You groaned. “Fine Mr man.” You went inside, then upstairs to your room. Your room had a perfect balcony with a view of lake. You watched the sunlight dancing on the water for a moment, then you changed into a bikini and pulled a dress over. You made sure you were covered in cream, then you grabbed your sun glasses and music player and head downstairs and past Levi in the perfect old-style kitchen out into the garden. You put out a blanket on the deck over the lake, you had your own swimming area and boat. You pulled your dress off, used it as a pillow and lay down and enjoyed the sun with your music playing.

Levi made some lemonade with some ice in for you and him, then he headed outside. He smiled when he saw you lying there, your body on show for him and your sweet voice singing along to music. “You want a drink?”

You rolled over onto your tummy, then pushed your bum up a little. “Please.”

He crouched down and handed you your drink, his eyes on your cleavage. “It’s fresh.”

You held the straw and sipped. “Mmm, you got it perfect. Thank you.”

He sat down with one knee upright, then leaned his arm on it. He raked back his hair as he looked at the lake. “Nice and peaceful out here.”

You hummed, then turned and sat up. “It’s perfect. I’m really happy here.” You smirked at Levi, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. “It helps that you’re here and you’re my view. If I was here alone, I probably wouldn’t like it too much.”

He smiled at you. “You flatter me too much.”

You put your glass down, then lay back and opened your arms. “Come here and give me some sugar.”

Levi put his glass down, then he growled and flipped over onto you. He ran his hand up the side of your body. “You are so divine.” He kissed you and hummed, then he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. You tangled your fingers in his hair, then pulled him against you. He frowned when he heard the front door, he looked up and sighed. “Right at the good part.” He got off you. “I’ll answer it.”

You giggled. “Don’t think you can.”

“Why?”

“Tent.”

He looked down at himself and blushed. “Tch, damn it.”

You got up and pulled your dress on. “I got it.”

He adjusted his trousers. “I’ll be fine.”

“Excuse me?” You both looked over to the side gate to see two men dressed up. “Hi, we’re sorry for interrupting such a fine couple, but we heard you were new to town and we want to say hi. We’re part of the local church here with a fine leader. Cyrus is an impress leader and close to god. Are you people of god?”

You saw Levi was annoyed, he went to tell them where to shove it, so you held him back by hugging his arm. “Sorry fellas, but we aren’t and won’t be joining you in church for a sermon. We’re only here for a holiday, so we won’t be a large part of the town in community things either. However, we are thankful for you popping in to say hi, it was very kind of you.”

One got closer and tapped the gate. “Mind letting us in? We’d love to talk to you a little more about our church.”

You shook your head. “Sorry, no. We’re not interested. As I said, we’re here on holiday.”

“It’ll only take a few moments sir.”

You frowned, then sighed. “They’re ignoring me.”

Levi kissed your head, then walked over to the men and left you. “Listen fellas and listen good, I’d rather not shit for the rest of my life and suffer the pains of that, then go to your god kissing, lady bashing happy go lucky group. In fact, you are no way in hell going to save my soul, because the shit I’ve done would make a demon faint.” They all shivered and stepped back. “Oh, and one last thing. Don’t you ever disrespect my goddess of a woman like that again or I’ll rip your dicks off and make you eat them. Now fold those small dicks between your legs and run back to your power-hungry boss.” He watched them turn, then run off quickly. He walked over to you, then kissed you. “Go back to lying in the sun darling, I’ll bring out some treats and I’ll join you.”

You smiled. “Okay.” You looked over to the gate. “Everything okay?”

He nodded. “Peachy, now lie down.”

You sighed and sat. “You’re the boss.” You pulled your dress off and used it as a pillow again. You snuggled down, then hummed with a smile. You sipped your lemonade, then wiggled on the floor as you danced to some music you were playing.

Levi walked over, lay a blanket out and lay on it next to you and sighed. “This is nice.” He rolled onto his side. “Want to cuddle you.”

You smiled at him. “We can cuddle as long as you don’t want a tan, because you’ll have me marked on you.”

He dragged you close and against his body. “I’m okay with that.”

You hummed a laugh. “Good. So, when are the other’s coming over for our BBQ?”

He kissed your forehead. “They’re not, I lied. It’s just going to be me and you.”

You giggled. “How am I not surprised?”

He played with your hair, then leaned closer and kissed you. “Mmm, sweet.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He rolled over onto your slightly, then played with the band of your bikini bottoms. “So, I was thinking.”

You hummed. “Well, if it’s something to do with naked fun, we need to take it inside because people could see.”

He kissed your neck and chest loads. “Well then, I’ll just kiss you loads for now and then we’ll take this inside after a while.”

You tangled your fingers in his hair. “Mmm, yes.”

Levi slipped his hands over your waist and kissed you. “I’m sorry darling sweet brat, but I need to head out and talk to Erwin about work stuff. We’re meeting at a location away from you and Ivy, because we don’t want to get our beautiful girls involved.” He kissed your face all over. “Miss you already.” He lifted you up and kissed you again. “Fuck I love you so much.”

You giggled. “Love you too. Now off you go.”

He put you down and ruffled your hair. “Bye.”

You waved. “Bye.” You ran out onto the porch and waved to him as he drove off. You let out a long sigh, then you went back inside and thought about what you could do. You went to the kitchen, then started baking for Levi and making a nice dinner. You made some fresh lemonade, then started cleaning the house, but it was already perfect from Levi’s cleaning. You grabbed the jug of lemonade and a glass, then you sat outside on the swing on the porch and looked out at the front garden and the long drive. You let out a long sigh. “Perfect.”

You closed your eyes for a moment and enjoyed the peace and quiet. You heard someone walking down the path to the home, so you opened your eyes to see a man in a white shirt with it open low to show off his chest, as well as his religious jewellery. He was a good-looking man he was stylish too. He stood by the gate of your front garden. “Hello miss, may I come in?”

You frowned. “Depends, who are you?”

“My name is Cyrus miss, I’m with the local church.”

You hummed. “You’re their leader, right?”

He shrugged. “Of sorts. I just wanted to talk to you for a moment.”

You sighed. “This about what we said to your followers yesterday?”

He smiled. “I was a little concerned.”

You held back a laugh. “Sorry, my husband is rather protective of me after I had a very bad stalker, I could have been hurt badly. So, he’s only protecting me. Plus, we’re here for a holiday only, so we can’t be part of your congregation.”

He held the gate. “I understand, he’s being a good husband. However, I am here to speak with you. The way your husband spoke indicates to us that a demon has taken a hold of his soul, I came here to warn you about him and offer my help.”

You sighed. “There’s nothing wrong with him, he’s just protective.”

“You are at risk.”

You stood up and walked closer to him. “Listen buddy, I get you want to help out people, but I don’t need it at all. I ain’t asking for help, in fact, I’ve very happy in the life I have and I know for damn sure my man would never do anything to me to hurt me.”

He reached for you and held your hands. “You need to go to church my child, repent and save your soul. You must leave that man; he isn’t good for you. You have a good soul, a sweet one, pure. A man like that shouldn’t have a woman like you.”

“Excuse me?” You smiled when you saw Levi with a big bunch of flowers. “Can I help you?”

Cyrus let go of you. “You.”

Levi walked closer and slung the big bunch of flowers on his shoulder. “What about me?”

“You have a demon in you.”

“Tch, no demon in me, I am one.” He stepped closer and snarled. “Wanna see how demonic I am?”

He held his cross up to Levi. “You’ve captured this innocent sweet soul you must let her go!”

Levi stared at Cyrus, then looked to you making his gaze soften. He walked past Cyrus and into the front garden, then he kissed you. “You look so cute.”

You smiled. “You look handsome, the meeting go okay?”

“No.”

“No?”

He shook his head and played with your hair. “No, because I missed you the whole time.” He handed you the big bunch of flowers. “I got these for you.”

You hugged them and inhaled. “Perfect, thank you so much.” You hummed a laugh. “Making me blush.”

Cyrus growled. “See! He’s charming you just like a demon!”

You nibbled your lip. “Then I’m in love with a demon.” You pated Levi’s bum. “I’ve baked and cooked for you, let’s go inside.”

Levi hummed. “Thought I told you that you weren’t allowed to do any of that, I’m spoiling you.”

You pouted. “Well I wanted to.” You smiled at Cyrus. “Thank you for coming, but could I please ask you to leave as we’re having dinner and I’m going to have very sinful times with him after.”

Cyrus blushed hard. “Sinners!”

Levi scooped you up like a bride, then walked into the home with you. “You going to allow me to sin with your tonight?”

You smiled. “I meant that.” You watched Cyrus storm off. “Dinner time, okay? Then we can do anything you want to me.”

He dropped you in the kitchen. “Yes.”

You tied on an apron, then carried on cooking. “Can you set up the table.” You smiled as he walked up behind and slipped his hands around you, his chest to your back. “Levi?”

He growled in your ear, then swayed with you. “But you’re in a sexy apron.”

You hummed a laugh. “I’ll have to take it off if it makes you like this.”

“If you do, do it slowly.”

You laughed. “You are ridiculous sometimes.”

“I just love you. So, did you enjoy pretending being my wife?”

You nodded and blushed. “I did. It was a lot of fun.”

He hummed and pressed his lips to the side of your head as he thought. He was thinking about marriage, about asking you and being with you. He was thinking of leaving it a bit longer, maybe asking you on his birthday as a gift to himself. However, he wasn’t sure if he could wait that long. He was thinking maybe asking you next month, then selecting the wedding to be his birthday, so again it was a gift to him. He smiled at the thought, he couldn’t wait to have you as his officially. He knew that he loved you, that you loved him and you both wanted to spend forever together.

You frowned. “Leviiii?”

He flinched. “Hmm?”

“Lost you there for a moment.” You laughed. “I was saying, you need to let me go kitten so we can have dinner.”

He let out a long sigh. “I was dreading that.” He let you go. “I’ll go set up the table then.”

“Don’t pout.”

“I’ll pout all I want.”

You placed everything on the table, then patted Levi’s bum. “Smile for me and I might reward you.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “What kind of reward?”

“Well, you’ll just have to wait and see.”

He hummed, then sighed and smiled for you. “Love you.”

You smiled back. “Perfect.”

“Gimmie reward.”

“Okay, close your eyes.”

He did. “Now what?”

“Wait.” You slipped your underwear off slowly, then held it on the end of your finger. “Open.”

He gazed at you, then the underwear on the end of your finger. “Wait…does…are…umm…”

You walked to the table, then sat down on your dress. For you, it was weird going commando, but it made Levi happy. You giggled, then threw your underwear at Levi. He caught it, fumbled with it and looked down at it in his hands. You dished out dinner. “Something wrong Levi?”

He blushed hard. “You really take off your own underwear?”

You nodded. “I did and after we’ve had dessert, I’ll let you inspect for proof.”

He growled at you. “Yes please.”

You ate your food and licked your lips. “Then eat up my lovely lion.”

He ate quickly and hummed. “Dessert?”

You laughed. “You know, we both have to finish together. If you eat fast, then you’ll be waiting around.”

He groaned. “Hurry up.”

“I’m going to eat slower now.”

“Don’t be mean.”

You finished your dinner, then got up and put the plate on the side. “Well, you make it easy to tease you.”

He walked up behind you, then pushed his hands up your thighs. “Part of me doesn’t believe you really did it.” He stopped when he saw your bum. “Tch, shit you actually did.”

You pulled your dress down. “I told you Levi, after dessert.”

“I choose you to be my dessert.”

You turned and linked your arms around his neck, then you kissed him. “I slaved over those desserts, so you better eat them or I’m going to punish you and put my underwear back on and lock this down.”

He hummed. “I’ll eat.” He let you go and looked around at the sweet pie you’d baked. “Wow, this looks amazing.”

You giggled and cut him a slice. “Thank you, now do you want cream or ice cream?”

“You.”

“Levi.”

He sighed. “Cream.”

You handed his plate over. “Eat up and let me know what you think.”

He walked over to the dinning table and sat. “So good. How did I get so lucky to have you?”

“You used a trap and a net, as well as food.”

He laughed. “I did, did I?”

You sat and ate your dessert. “Yes.” You hummed. “So, Cyrus likes me and hates you.”

He growled. “Don’t make me think about that.”

You leaned on the table and smirked. “Maybe I should do as he suggests, ditch the demon dick and run to the god loving pure one.”

Levi slammed his glass down, then stood up quickly so his chair slammed against the floor. You jumped, then felt your body tingle in excitement. He stormed over to you, then yanked you to your feet and kissed you. He pulled you by your bum, so your pelvis pressed against his. He ran his hands up your legs, lifted you up, then he sat you on the table. He knelt down in front of you, then admired how you looked above him. He leaned closer and kissed your thigh. “I look forward to this.” He pushed his hands up slowly to reveal you weren’t lying about his gift to you. He stood up as his hand moved up your thigh to your heat, he captured your lips before you moaned.

Your toes curled in delight as he ran his fingers up and down your heat, you dug your fingers into his hair and bit your lip. You smiled at Levi. “Which is why it was your gift.”

He nipped your neck. “Mmm, you’re the best girlfriend ever.”

You smiled. “I try.”

Levi froze a moment, then attacked your lips and dug his fingers into your thighs, he used his other fingers to play with your bud. You rocked your hips to his movements, today you didn’t want anything romantic, you just wanted rough passion from Levi. He hated that you said you tried, because you didn’t need to at all. You were his world, you were everything to him and really didn’t need to try, you just were. Levi wanted to do everything he could to make you feel happy, to let you know just how wonderful you were. That’s why Levi bought you flowers, cleaned up, cooked, baked, brought you on holiday, touched you as much as he could and wanted to be yours forever. He enjoyed the way you moved, how you wiggled under his touch to let him know he was doing the right thing, that you felt good.

He pressed a finger into your heat and felt how turned on you were, he pulled away then pushed two fingers into your heat. He instantly pressed the right spot within you, he let you buck against his hand making him smirk. He loved all your little reactions, how you whined and hummed, how you gripped and squeezed him. You slipped your hands down his chest, you pulled at his trousers and undid them. You slipped your hand down into his underwear and cupped his length, you enjoyed Levi’s wobbled inhale. He always felt good in your hands, in fact, he always felt good to you. You liked how he felt, to know that he would dominate you with that part of him, how he made you whimper and moan under him. He kissed and nipped your neck, then his body bucked to your hand.

He hummed as you rubbed your hand up and down him. “This is about you, not me.” He groaned. “You should let me touch you more, not you touch me.”

You panted and smiled at him. “But I want you to feel good with me.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “See, I told you. You’re the best girlfriend ever.”

You smiled at him then undid his trousers more, you pulled his length free and grabbed his shirt. You yanked him closer and nipped his lip. “Screw me Levi, screw me hard against this table.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Yes Miss.” He grabbed his wallet, then pulled protection out. He slipped it on himself, you could see he was shaking in excitement. He held your thighs lightly, he leaned closer and kissed you. He pressed into you slowly, his forehead pressed against yours as both of you held your mouths open in delight. He took your hips and hummed, he shuffled you closer to the edge of the table. He lifted your thighs up slightly. “Hold onto me beautiful.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, you kissed his cheek and got ready. Levi slammed into you making you moan loudly. You closed your eyes tight as you were overwhelmed by pure pleasure. Levi slammed into you again, you leaned against Levi and panted onto his neck. Your body was singing in pleasure, it was pure bliss. You held onto him as tight as possible, but you were scared that you might leave nail marks. You dragged your lips up his neck, then nibbled on his earlobe. You felt heavenly, you were unsure what to hold onto. You slipped a little, but you held on again. You nipped and sucked on his skin as much as possible, you wanted Levi to know how much you loved Levi. Sometimes all you could do was dote on him, kiss him and nibble his skin.

Levi picked up the pace, he enjoyed how your body squeezed him tightly. He loved your kisses and nips, it made him feel special and loved. He knew he was being rough with you, that was because he was pent up with so much desire and love for you, that sometimes he couldn’t help but lose control. However, it was your sweet touches, kisses and little mewls that would bring him back from blinded love. Your fingers dug into his hair; you couldn’t think straight as intense pleasure shot through you with every slam of Levi’s hips. He squeezed your thighs, he lifted them up a little more and heard you cry out more. He knew exactly what he was doing, he knew exactly where to hit, touch, kiss, suck and nip to set your body on fire.

You moved one hand from Levi, you gripped the edge of the table and worried about breaking the damn thing. You cupped the back of Levi’s head, you brought him closer and captured his lips. You nipped and sucked his lip begging for more, he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. You took control of it, while Levi took control over everything else. You knew Levi would always take control, he just loved to dote on you and give you everything. However, he did love and adore it when you kissed him first, or held him first. He loved it when you had the control like that. Levi did wonder some days if you took full control, if you played with him instead of him with you, if you dominated him instead of him you. Though, Levi was pretty sure that you had a thing for him being dominating, which was very true.

He ran one hand up your body, he squeezed and pawed at your breast. You flinched at his actions, you weren’t expecting him to touch your chest with such love and care, but he did. Levi had his moments where he was delicate with his touch, where he wasn’t driven by his animal desires for you. Even though his touch could be rough, you liked the mix of both delicate and rough touches on your body. Levi moaned your name at a harsh buck from you, you were with desire, you wanted him so badly and more. He leaned down and kissed your chest, he wished he had time to take your dress off so he could kiss your breasts but he didn’t, he cursed himself for being too impulsive in his actions. He pulled at the top of your dress making the buttons flew away revealing you lace bra covered chest. He leaned down, then kissed and nipped at one of your breasts.

He gripped your side, moved closer to you as his other hand gripped your neck. He nipped your jaw line to your ear, he moaned your name and whispered sexy things to you that you loved. You gasped as your arm slipped from around him, you gripped his shirt to hold you up. “Fuck…Levi.” He kissed you hard, you squeezed around him in response at the pure bliss taking over you. Levi was just a god to you; he just knew how to make you feel good. He knew just how to make your body ache, to crave and sing for him. He was just perfection and it was hard to believe he’d never been in love with a woman before, how he’d never been this physically loving to a woman before as well. Levi must have saved up all his love, all the love in the world and his body just for you. Sometimes the love was so much, that you could barely breathe.

Levi pressed you down against his table, the coldness of it was a welcomed feeling but it also made your body tingle more. He leaned over you causing his body rubbed perfectly against your bud, it just sent tingles and buzzes through your body, you couldn’t help your mind but go crazy. You arched your back and threw your head back, you closed your eyes tightly as you were overcome with pleasure, your mind could barely keep up with your body, you always wanted moments like these with Levi to last. You knew very well if you asked Levi, he would make it last, or even go all night for you if he needed to. He just wanted you to feel as much pleasure as you could, to taste heaven. You could barely move your hips anymore due to Levi’s pure power, his love, his roughness. You could barely move the rest of your body, because you were close to the end.

Levi slammed his hand down on the table near your head, his other hand gripped your hip. He steadied himself and began bucking into your hard and fast, your mouth opened but no noise came out. You couldn’t comprehend the pure euphoria rushing all over you, your mind and body was losing control. “Fuck.” Levi groaned and moaned your name, he bit down on your neck. He growled at you; he licked your wound. “I…love…you.”

“Me…me too!” You felt the snap in your body, your legs shook as you felt the rush through your body. You squeezed Levi, he kept moving and gripped the table tightly making it groan. He snapped his hips and felt his release, he moaned your name and moved slowly. In the moment, both of you didn’t register there was a crashing noise. He stopped and lay against you, his hot breath heating your neck off. You rubbed Levi’s back. “Mmm love you honey.”

“Love you so much.” He stood up and panted, then pulled from you. He pulled the protection off, then tucked himself away and stumbled to the bin. He walked back and lifted his foot up after he felt pain. “Tch, ah shit!”

You sat up and buttoned up your dress as much as you could. “Something wrong?”

He nodded. “I knocked off a plate and I’ve stood on a piece. Stay there I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

You looked over at the mess. “Oh, you’re bleeding loads. Let me take care of it.”

He grabbed a med kit, then hobbled over to the sofa. “Okay.”

You jumped off, then walked over to him. You sat and took the piece out his foot, then you cleaned it up. “Not deep, so no stiches.” You covered his foot up, then kissed it. “All better, now can I have my underwear back.”

He stood up. “Thank you, and I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

You playfully smacked Levi. “Oi, give me my underwear back.”

“I told you, don’t know what you’re talking about.” He kissed the top of your head, then walked to the kitchen and cleaned up the mess. “I’m sure you never wore any.”

You flopped back on the sofa and sighed. “Lies.” You played with your dress. “Do you see any buttons on the floor? I’m missing two and they are needed to hold this dress together at the top.”

“Was always like that.”

You smirked. “You’re being very naughty.”

He walked over to you, then leaned over you and growled as he kissed his way up your body. “I’m feeling naughty.”

You smacked his bum. “I feel like going into town tomorrow to see the farmers market, maybe buy a few nice things. If you let me, I’ll forgive you for lying about my underwear and buttons.”

He hummed, then kissed you. “Agreed.”

You threw your arms open. “All yours my lion.”

He growled at you. “Yum.” Then he launched at your neck and kissed and sucked at it making you giggle.

You walked into town with Levi, you were looking around at the stalls, then you noticed something. You let go of Levi’s hand, then you hurried over to the wall and smiled at the poster. You ripped it down, then walked over to Levi. “You’re famous.”

He frowned. “I am?”

You nodded and held up the poster to show a picture of Levi sneakily captured, then above it said demon. Below his picture said stay clear of this man, he is a sinner and a demon, he will infect your soul. “Demon.”

He took it from you and looked at it. “Hmm, not bad picture.”

You giggled. “I mean, they’re not wrong. You are a demon, a demon in bed. High five!”

He stared at you, then sighed. “Fine.”

You squealed as he lifted his hand up, you high fived him, then jumped around. “So happy.”

He put his arm around you. “Simple brat, it’s cute.” He walked with you and noticed Erwin and Ivy. “Friends.”

You ran right for Ivy. “Ivy!” You jumped at her and giggled as she spun you around. “Good to see you, how you been?”

She dropped you and sighed. “God, so much sex.”

You laughed. “Same.”

“Good too.”

You nodded. “Experimental and all over the place. Levi broke a plate last night, then stepped on it.”

“Ooow, damn.”

You nodded. “He said it was worth it.”

“Of course he would.”

Levi walked up to Erwin and sighed, then he offered the poster. “Though it is funny, this could be a problem.”

Erwin looked at it and chuckled. “Trust you to end up on a poster like this.” He hummed. “Well, all joking aside you are right. We’ll look around for more, then we’ll rip them down. If Vincent or one of his men see this, he’ll come right after her.”

Levi nodded. “That’s what I was scared of.”

“This will be fixed.” He folded the poster up and put it in his pocket. “So, what the hell did you do to piss him off?”

“May have told him to shove it in a manner of speaking, oh, and I’m not possessed by a demon but am one.”

Erwin groaned and ruffled his hair. “You had to make things worse, didn’t you? I’ve warned you before about the things you say.” He let out a long sigh. “Can’t be helped though, you were just protecting your girlfriend, right?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah.”

“Sorry for snapping.”

Levi shrugged. “I ain’t crying over it.” He looked to you laughing and giggling with Ivy. “I had something very important to me to protect…I want to propose to her, it’s not too soon, is it?”

Erwin smiled and shook his head. “No, not at all. Need help picking a ring?”

“Maybe, yeah.”

You ran over to Levi, then jumped and hugged him. “How’s my demon?”

He kissed your cheek loads. “Good now you’re back in my arms.”

You giggled. “Romantic. So! Me and Ivy talked.”

“Dangerous.”

You laughed. “Well, she suggested we all go out onto the lake seeing as all our places back out onto them. That means Mike and Hange too. So, what do you think? We could snack, play music and even fish.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “Alright.” He pulled you close. “First things first though, we have some shopping to do. I was thinking we all have a cup of tea.”

Erwin hugged Ivy close. “I’m buying, I know just the café too. Follow us sinner.”

You giggled. “He’s the biggest sinner there is!”

Levi nibbled your neck. “Shh, don’t give me away.”

Erwin opened the café door, then smiled. “You two are my favourite couple I’ve known.”

You held Levi’s hand and dragged him along. “So we should be.” You sat down in a booth with Levi right next to you, he put his arm around, then kissed the side of your head. You hummed and smiled. “I made you happy, didn’t I?”

He nodded. “You did by saying that.”

Ivy sat down with Erwin next to her, he held her hand and looked through the menu. “So, a pot of tea for all.” He hummed and looked up. “You want food?”

Levi ruffled your hair. “Silly question, she always wants food.”

You pouted. “Mean.”

“Am I wrong?”

You sighed and shook your head. “No.” You looked at the menu. “I just don’t like you’re right.” You smiled at Erwin. “Hot dog please.”

Ivy slapped her menu closed. “Me too.”

Levi sat back and sighed. “Cheeseburger.”

Erwin nodded. “Got it.”

The waiter walked over with a note pad. “Ready to order?”

He sighed. “Pot of tea for four, two hot dogs and two cheeseburgers please.” He squeezed Ivy’s hand, then kissed it. “So, do you think I need to have a word with this Cyrus?”

Ivy perked up. “Cyrus? Who’s that?”

“Levi bad mouthed a religious nut job named Cyrus, so now he calls Levi a demon and is posting posters around about it. He believes your bestie has a pure soul and Levi is keeping it for his demonic self, of course Levi encouraged that view.”

Ivy laughed. “I love it, but it is all true. Levi is a demon and he is keeping my bestie for himself.”

Levi squeezed you and kissed your cheek loads. “Can you blame me? She’s adorable.”

You smiled. “I’m just me.”

Ivy giggled. “So cute. So, are we gonna talk to the religious dude?”

Erwin hummed. “I don’t want to put you at risk.”

You leaned on the table. “Plus, they don’t listen to women, like at all.”

Ivy gasped. “So, it’d be pointless for me to go?”

You nodded. “Basically.”

She hummed in thought. “Okay! Well, maybe us girls can have drinks by the lake while the boys sort things out.”

You nodded. “I’d love that, I can make frozen pina coladas.”

She clapped her hands. “Exciting. We’ll have music too!” She laughed. “If Cyrus came along, he’d call us sinners.”

You smirked. “Nymphs.”

Levi kissed your ear. “You are a nymph.”

You smirked. “So is Ivy.”

She gasped. “Am not!”

Erwin hummed. “Kind of are sweetheart.”

She pouted. “Mean.”

He cupped Ivy’s face, then kissed her. “I love it though. I love you.”

She blushed and smiled. “Love you too big guy.”

Levi squeezed you. “Do you love me?”

You looked up at him. “Hmmm…let me think about that.”

“Tch, brat.”

You grinned at him and giggled. “Yeah, I do. I love you loads and loads with all my heart and soul.”

“Good.” He kissed your cheek. “Love you more than anything.”


	11. Chapter 11

You lay back in Levi’s arms as the boat floated on the lake. Levi was playing with your hair a little, he was humming a tune too you as well. You were just enjoying yourself, just floating around. Hange shouted and sang your name. She waved at you and Levi. You smiled and waved at her. “What’s up?”

She pointed to her chest. “Go for the boobs Levi!”

Levi gave her the middle finger. “Fuck off.”

Erwin’s boat got closer. “Want a drink? We have the cooler.”

You leaned over. “Sure.”

He handed you a glass bottle of your favourite pop. “This was a nice idea huh?”

You nodded as Levi and Hange continued to shout at each other. “Yeah, it was. Nice to have the family back together.”

Mike pulled Hange down to sit. “Stop getting hyper, or the boat will flip.”

She grinned. “I’m rocking the boat, which Levi should be doing.”

Levi growled. “You’re dead.”

You held your bottle up. “Levi! The boat.”

He settled down. “Sorry.”

“She’s messing with you, just focus on me, okay?”

He sighed and hugged you tightly. “Sorry.”

You patted his arm around you, then you sipped your drink. “So, who has music?”

Mike waved. “I do, I’ll play them. Do you have snacks?”

Levi nodded. “This cute thing baked for everyone.” He opened the storage and leaned over to hand out the food to everyone. He sat back, then sighed. “Now stop bothering me and let me snuggle with my girl.”

You giggled. “Snuggle time.”

He kissed your forehead. “You should nap.”

You turned sideways, then snuggled close to Levi and closed your eyes. “Okay.” You smiled. “You’re so warm and comfy.”

He hugged you tightly. “You’re so cuddly. Everyone loves the food.”

You smiled. “Good.”

Levi placed his fingers to his lips, everyone nodded, then moved a little further away to allow you to sleep. He closed his eyes for a moment, he just felt so at peace and the rocking of the boat was helping. He let out a long sigh and looked to the others, he could see everyone was having nap time. He kissed your head loads waking you up. He smiled at you and blushed. “Sorry, you just looked so cute.”

You smiled. “It’s okay. So, how is the whole Cyrus thing?”

He sighed. “Dealt with.”

You hummed. “You didn’t hit him, did you?”

He hummed. “No, no I don’t think I did.”

“Levi?”

He kissed your cheek loads, then he kissed you. “I didn’t, promise.”

You sighed and kissed him. “Okay.” You linked your arms around his neck, then kissed him loads making him lie back in the boat. “You look so good under me.”

Levi pulled act your cheeks making you pout. “Cheeky brat. Don’t say things like that to turn me on, we’re in public.”

You hummed, then lay at his side. “You’re right.” You rubbed your hand on his chest. “We can save that for later. So, is Cyrus really going to leave us alone?”

He nodded. “Yes. I made sure of it.”

“We’re not going to have a group of bible people running after us, are me?”

“No, no we’re not.” He patted your cheeks and smiled. “Promise.”

You let out a long sigh. “Okay, I trust you.” You snuggled close. “So, are we really going back soon?”

He nodded. “Yes, holiday is over.”

You sighed. “I’ll miss this place.”

“We can always come back.”

You smiled. “If you promise not to piss off more bible loving people.”

He pouted. “I won’t.”

You gasped. “So, this is a holiday home for people, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah, what about it?”

You giggled. “The things we’ve done all over this place, it’ll shock the next people moving in for a holiday. They better not find out.”

Levi hummed. “Make anyone blush.”

You sniggered. “Damn right.” You frowned in thought. “Do you think maybe we have sex a lot?”

He shrugged. “No, I think we have a normal amount of sex.”

You leaned up on him and looked down at him. “I don’t.”

“You think we should have a week off or something?”

You snorted a laugh. “I can’t believe you’re suggesting it.” You kissed him and hummed. “I’m just happy to be with you.”

“Really?”

You nodded and played with his hair. “You’re cute, handsome and perfect. I’m lucky to have you in my life.”

“I’m lucky to have you.” He sighed. “If you haven’t notice, I don’t attract many women.”

You laughed. “You do, so many women want you Levi. I’m the one who doesn’t attract people.”

“Seojun, Cyrus, Frank and Vincent.”

You hummed. “Okay, maybe a few, but that’s because I’m nice.”

“You’re very beautiful too, funny, smart, cute and sexy.”

You hummed a laugh. “You’re gonna make me blush.”

He squeezed your bum and growled at you. “You’re so adorable when you do blush.”

You pressed your face to his chest. “Nooo.”

“Yes.”

You let out a long sigh, then rolled over in bed to snuggle against Levi. You lifted your head, then kissed his cheek loads. Levi smiled at you, then kissed you. “Sweetheart?”

You opened your eyes and looked so adorable to him. “Hmm?”

He smiled. “So cute.”

You giggled. “I’m not doing anything.”

He rolled over onto you and kissed you loads. “You’re being you and you are super cute in the mornings.” He pulled away. “However, I have to leave.”

You pouted. “But Levi, we just got back to the apartment last night, you really going to leave me?”

He nodded. “Afraid so, I have things to do. I won’t be long, promise. Just stay in bed beautiful.”

You sighed and rolled over with your back facing him. “Fine.”

He hugged you from behind and kissed your shoulders loads. “I’m sorry sweetheart, but I will be back.”

You rolled back over and kissed him. “Okay. Miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” He got out of bed, then cleaned up and changed under your watchful gaze. He walked over, kissed your forehead and lovingly caressed your cheek. “Get some sleep, okay?”

You nodded and sighed. “It’s nice to be back home, but I hate how you have work right away.”

Levi was actually going to get you a ring today with Erwin. “I know, but once this is done I’m all yours.”

You smiled. “Okay. Hurry up.”

“I will.”

You waved to him, then yawned and snuggled back under the covers. You lay there for a while, then you felt yourself drifting off to sleep. You smiled when you felt a delicate touch on you, then the covers get pulled down slowly to reveal you were in a shirt of Levi’s and underwear. You frowned when then squeezed some of your thigh, it was odd. You opened your eyes to see Vincent stood at your side, but a man was leaning over you with a needle in hand. You gasped, then thrashed under the guy, he tried to stop you, but you slammed your foot into his jaw.

Vincent growled. “Grab her!” You got up on the bed and went to jump, but you were smacked so hard in the face you flew off the bed tangled up in the sheets. You pushed yourself up and saw blood on the white sheets, but you knew you had to get out. You stood up and ran out the room. “Don’t just stand there! After her!”

You screamed as you felt the man grab your hair, then yank you back. He grabbed your throat, then slammed you against the wall. You kicked and gasped, but you couldn’t touch the floor. The man sighed. “Stay still, this would have been easier if you would have just let me inject you.” You dug your nails into this wrist, then you grabbed his head with your other hand and pushed your thumb into his eyes. He screamed in pain, then he dropped you as he covered his eye with his hand. “Fucking bitch.” You coughed on the floor, then got up to ran after you. He grabbed you, then threw you up and down into the glass coffee table making it smash everywhere and the glass dig into your body on your left side. “I win.”

Vincent hurried into the room. “What the fuck Jones?”

Jones sighed. “She fucked up my eye!”

You lifted yourself up, then quietly crawled to the kitchen. You knelt up and saw a heavy pan, you grabbed it, then stood up slowly as Vincent walked back into the bedroom. You shifted slowly over to Jones, then stopped behind him as he rubbed his bad eye. He mumbled to himself, then froze when he realised you weren’t there in the table. He turned around right as you smacked him in the face. He stumbled back, but you hit him again. He stepped back, tripped backwards and fell onto his back. You screamed, then smacked his face over and over with the pan until he stopped moving. You panted, then stood up and shifted back.

Vincent walked up behind you, then plunged the needle into your neck making you gasp. “You’re a real firecracker, I love it.”

You pulled away and thrashed at him. “No…n-no.” You felt your mind slipping. You stumbled, then fell onto the floor. “No…L…Levi.”

Vincent knelt down. “Shh, I’ll take good care of you.” He sighed. “Jones really messed you up, didn’t he?” He looked to the door. “Get in here!” His men walked in wearing fake paramedic outfits. “Remember the plan, we pretend we’re taking her to hospital, okay?”

One nodded. “Got it boss.” He stopped and looked at you. “Shit she looks the part.”

“Jones went overboard.”

You swatted the man’s hand away weakly. “No.”

He moved you with his team onto the stretcher, then patched you up. “It’s a good job I have medical training.” He looked up at his team. “Ready?” They help him put it up. “Hold the IV bag for him, it should keep her in a sleep like state. You sure Levi isn’t here?”

Vincent nodded. “I’m very sure.”

He looked to Jones. “What about him?”

“Leave him as a gift. I want Levi to know how serious I am about this beautiful creature. Now move it, we have to make this look good.”

The man nodded, then rolled you out and down into the lift. As soon as he was in the lobby, they rushed you out as he shouted at a few medical things to his team, he made it look very believable. They loaded you into the back of the ambulance, then he started working on cleaning up the rest of your wounds and putting bandages on. He sat back and sighed. “She’s good, no more medical worries, but I’d like to keep checking on her when I can.”

Vincent played with your hair. “That’s fine.”

The medic looked at you, then Vincent. “If you plan on doing anything physical to her, don’t because her body can’t handle it right now. If you try anything, she could get an infection and die, do you understand?”

Vincent pulled from you and sighed. “I get it, I get it.” He smirked. “I can’t believe I have her, finally.” He stood up. “I’m going to sit with the driver, we have to carry out the rest of the plan.”

The medic nodded, then looked to you now you were both alone. He reached over and held your hand. “My names Hunter and I’m going to make sure you are okay. I’m sorry you were taken, but Vincent has threatened someone important to me. I’ll protect you, I will.”

You smiled at him in your hazy state. “Thank…you.”

“You fought well in there.” He squeezed your hand. “Levi would be proud.” He sighed. “I’m sorry you got so hurt.” He looked to the driving seat. “You should sleep, I’ll keep an eye on you.” He went up front and checked on the driver and Vincent. “We almost there?”

Vincent glanced at Hunter. “Yes, why?”

“I just have better medical things at the base is all.”

“Is she bad?”

He shook his head. “No, it’s just I can treat her better and her pain or infections. Plus, she has some glass in her wounds still, I need to take them out and patch them up better at the base.”

He sighed and nodded. “We’re almost there, just hold on.”

He looked to the driver. “Put your foot down.” He sat back and waited, then he smiled. “We’re here. Get her ready.”

Hunter went back to you to see you were sleeping. He waited for the doors to open, then he carried you out on the stretcher and into the building. He moved you to another bed, then began the rest of your treatment. He sighed and sat down on the chair next to you. “She’s all fixed, she needs sleep though, okay?”

Vincent smiled. “She’s so beautiful.”

“What is your plan with her?”

“Well.” He walked over and played with your hair a little. “I plan to break Levi apart, then I will have her as my own after I’ve taken over his city.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

He pointed at Hunter. “Make sure she’s well and when she’s okay, I want her sat in a seat tied up. Understand?”

“Yes sir.”

Levi road the lift up and looked at the box in his hand with a ring in. “I hope she says yes.”

Erwin smirked. “Me too. Do you mind if I come in for a moment? I just wanted to talk to her about Ivy.”

“Sure.” He walked out the lift, then walked to the steps to his door. He frowned when he saw his door was slightly open. “Something’s not right.” He slammed the door open and shouted your name. He went into the bedroom and saw how the sheet was tangled up on the floor, that there was some blood on it. He said your name and dropped the ring on the floor, then ran his hands through his hair. “No, no, no, no.”

Erwin walked around and saw the blood in the kitchen, then he followed a trail, one was like someone dragged themselves and the other like they stumbled about. He stopped by the sofa and saw the broken glass table with blood everywhere. He glanced to the side and saw a dead Jones on the floor, his face broken. “Levi? You might want to take a look at this.”

Levi walked into the living room, he felt wobbly on his feet like he could faint when he saw the blood. “What now?”

Erwin looked to Levi. “Looks like she killed someone.”

Levi stared at the body, then smiled a little. “That’s my girl, she put up a fight.”

Erwin patted Levi’s shoulder, then squeezed it. “She’s alive somewhere, but hurt.” He let Levi go and called Hange. “I’ll get Hange up here and Mike, they’ll assess the scene for us.”

Levi nodded, then went into the bedroom and picked up his ring box. He squeezed it, then walked into the bedroom and sat down. All Levi could think about was your sweet smile this morning, how you pouted at him because you didn’t want him to leave. He saw Erwin walk in after Hange and Mike raced in. “I should…” Levi gulped. “I should have been here.”

Erwin crouched down. “You didn’t know. How could you have known?”

Levi looked up at Erwin. “It was our first day back together, I should have waited.”

“It’s not your fault Levi, none of this is. We’ll find her.”

Levi squeezed the ring box. “I know who has her. Vincent.”

Erwin nodded. “I have no doubt about that either.”

Hange walked into the bedroom. “Me and Mike think we know what happened, do you want us to give you a run down?”

Levi nodded. “I can take it, tell me.”

Mike stepped in and sighed. “From what my nose could tell, I know the path she took. She was in bed, then she bought back. She was hit and fell out of bed causing the blood on the sheets. She got up, ran to the exit, but her hair was grabbed.”

Hange pointed to the floor. “Her hair is on the floor here, only a bit.”

Mike nodded. “She was slammed against the wall I think possibly strangled.”

“That’s where she put her thumb in his eye, there’s blood on the floor to show that.”

Mike cleared his throat. “He then threw her into the glass table.

“All of the attacks were not fatal, nothing severe either. I know that’s not much comfort, but I just want you to know that.”

Mike folded his arms. “Something must have happened, I think, maybe, Vincent was talking to Jones so they were distracted. She dragged herself into the kitchen, grabbed a pan, then went back for Jones and attacked him. Vincent came up from behind after she killed Jones.”

Hange held up a needle. “She was injected with something; we think possibly something to tame her. It’s possible the fight in the bed was her stopping the injection.”

Levi frowned. “How did he get her out of here?”

Mike sniffed. “I smell medical things, which means.”

Erwin stood up and sighed. “Fake paramedics.”

“Possibly. I think a real one was with them though, because there’s not more blood going out of this place. So, she got medical treatment.”

Levi sighed. “Well, at least that’s something good. She has medical help, but I need to know where she is. I have to find her.”

Erwin paced backwards and forwards. “He’d have to keep her in a place that allows medical support, but to be far enough out that having someone there wouldn’t draw attention.” He stopped. “Hange, I need you to find out all the locations Vincent owns, then looks at the ones that fit our profile.” He looked to Mike. “I need you to interview people, anyone that saw anything and try and follow a trail to at least one of the helpers. I’ll make plans for the attack and how to save her, as well as getting the scouts together. Levi?”

Levi lifted his head. “Yeah?”

“Clean this place up, clear your head and then buy whatever weapons you want.”

Levi’s eyes sparkled in delight. “Really?”

Erwin nodded. “We want that son of a bitch to pay, so get any weapons you want.”

Levi smiled making everyone shiver. “Oh, I will get the best weapons money can buy.” He stood up. “Can you take the body from my home? I’ll clean everything else up.”

Mike nodded. “I’ve got you covered.”

“Thank you.” Levi let out a long sigh and waited for his friends to leave, then he got changed and cleaned up his home. He played songs that you always sang to him, it was something to keep him going and not lose his mind. He ordered a new table for the living room, then waited for it to be delivered for him and placed in his living room. He thanked the deliverers, then grabbed a cardigan of yours and buried his nose in it as he sat on the sofa. He missed your touch, your smile, your laugh, your warmth, your voice. He closed his eyes a moment, then he opened his eyes as he thought of the weapons he could use. He knew guns were too good for Vincent, he’d have to use a knife and Levi was very skilled with a knife.

Levi pulled out his phone and tapped away on it, he was creating a list of all the weapons he was going to use. He glanced over to his office, then wandered inside and opened his draw to see his cigarettes. He pulled the case out, then popped a cig in his mouth and lit it. Now you were gone, he needed comfort and without you providing it, he turned back to his cigarettes. He knew you’d be mad at him, but he would stop as soon as he had you back in his arms again. He walked onto the balcony, then blew out smoke. He was mad, pissed even that he wasn’t here to protect you. He wished he would have asked you to marry him before you were taken, just so you had something to hold onto.

He looked to the floor where Jones had been. He tilted his head, then thought about the way his face had looked. He imagined himself with a pan in hand smashing Jones’s face in, then he was replaced by you. He smiled a little, he had a sense of prise in him that you’d done such an amazing job. He was proud of you, so very proud. He could tell you had rage, a lot of it and you were either going to be happy with your work, or shaken by it so much you were crying your eyes out somewhere. He hoped you were staying strong, that you weren’t letting this get to you. He played with leather bound bracelet you got him and thought about you. He thought about you, he really thought about you and hoped you were giving Vincent hell.

You woke up slowly and looked around, you frowned when you felt tape across your mouth. You tried to reach up and touch, but something stopped your arms. You looked down and saw you were tied to a chair. You wiggled and pulled as much as you could, then you stopped and sighed through your nose. You looked around the room and saw it was a warehouse of sorts, fairly clean and looked after too. You squeezed your eyes shut, then opened so you could focus. You noticed your left arm was bandaged up, meaning you’d gotten hurt. You looked down at yourself and saw you were in your night clothes still, you kind of hated that you had no bra on.

You hummed, then began to remember what had happened. You felt your wounds sting as you remember getting them. You frowned when you saw yourself hitting a man over and over with a pan until he stopped moving. Your eyes widened at your actions, because you knew Levi was going to be so mad at you for making a mess. You let out a long sigh again, then shook your head. He was no doubt going to tell you off when you got back, after all, you were his maid so you were supposed be clean, not messy. You also realised you got blood on his crisp white sheets too, which was a nightmare to clean and look good if it’d dried up.

You looked at your restraints, then you wiggled in your chair a bit and tried to break free, but you couldn’t. You thrashed in frustration, then you sat back and panted through your nose in annoyance. You gripped the arms of the chair, then tried to bounce the chair and move it across the room, but the chair would not lift. The chair was heavy, really heavy. You wanted to stamp your feet in frustration, but you couldn’t because they were bound to the chair. You yanked with your arms again, just to see if any of them were lose but nothing was. You sighed and realised you were stuck. You winced a little in pain, then looked down at your arm to see blood seeping from your bandage. You smiled and wiggled more, you ignored the pain and let the blood seep out and go down to your wrist and hand. You smiled more when you pulled your arm back, it looked like you might be able to slip your arm free.

You heard someone sing your name, you looked up to see Vincent. He smiled at you. “Good to see you finally awake after your long nap.” He walked slowly over to you. “You were out for a day in total. So, I should say good morning.” He smirked. “Got anything to say?” He pulled the tape off your mouth. “Speak.”

You wiggled your jaw, then sighed. “If you thought what I did to your friend was bad, well you’re in for a shock. Levi is going to fucking rip you apart and I’ll enjoy watching it.”

He smacked you across the face. “Watch your fucking mouth.”

You spat blood out on the floor, then grinned. “You know, he’s going to make you beg for death, but he won’t give it to you till he wants you to die, till I want it too.”

He grabbed your throat and squeezed. “You’re lucky I love you so much, otherwise you’d be dead.”

You started laughing at him. “Nothing you can do to me could break me, if you touch me the way you want to, I will bite your cock off!”

He punched you in the face, then shook his hand. “Fuck, tough face.”

You licked your lips. “Of course, idiot. The human face is full of bones and teeth, if you want to hit me somewhere softer, try my gut.”

“You’re insane.”

“Well, I am dating Levi fucking Ackerman.” You gulped. “He almost killed my old boss because he was an asshole to me. He thought I didn’t know, but I found out from a friend of mine.”

He grabbed the back of your chair, then leaned closer to you. “You’d really let him hurt me? It’d cause an all-out gang war.”

You smiled. “Come a little closer.”

He leaned closer to you. “What?” He screamed as you lunged at him and bit his cheek hard. He yanked away from you, then fell back onto the floor and held his cheek as it bled. He watched you spit out part of his cheek as you laughed. “Fucking animal!”

You sighed. “Well, I got my revenge. Now I just have to sit back and wait for Levi to come save me.”

“He’s a monster.”

You shrugged. “So, the dragon saves the princess instead of the prince.”

He got up and stumbled to the door. “I’m going to make sure you stay in a sleepy state, then you’ll do anything I ask of you.”

You smiled. “Good luck with that, because by the time you set that up, Levi will be here!” You sighed, then started working on your arm again and trying to free it. You looked up as a guard walked in. He stared at you, sniffed, then turned his back to you as he talking into his walkie saying you looked like shit. You narrowed your eyes at him, then started pulling your arm free again. You gritted your teeth, then yanked your wrist free. You sighed, then started freeing your other wrist. You started at the guard slowly walk out, then you bent over and freed your legs. You ran over to the door, then hid behind it.

The guard walked into the room, he looked over to the chair and frowned when he saw you were missing. “What the fuck?” You pulled his Glock from his hip, then took the safety off and pointed at him when he turned around. He smirked. “What you gonna do with that huh? Shoot me?”

You smirked. “I wasn’t, but now you said that.” You fired hitting them in the head, his head whipped bac, then he fell back onto the floor. “Asshole.” You wiped the blood from your face, then you searched the man’s body for anything. You picked up his keys, then looped them over your arm and peaked out into the hall. “Come on Levi, where are you?” You closed the door, then ran to the windows and looked outside. You hummed, then moved about the room to check it out. You jumped when you heard screams and shouts, your heart just fluttered at the sounds because it meant one thing, Levi was here and he was mad.

The door opened and a guard rushed in with two others. “We have to grab her and move her, Vincent’s orders!”

“Sir?” The guard stared at you. “She’s free.”

“Get her!”

You aimed your gun, then fired at all three men and took them down. You panted and shook; you couldn’t believe you’d killed so many people in such a short amount of time. You hoped and prayed Levi still loved you after finding this out, because you loved his with everything you had. You jumped when you heard someone running closer, then the door slammed open again. You pointed your gun at the person, then you recognised them. Levi stood there covered in blood, he said your name and smiled at you.

You welled up and dropped the gun, then you ran to Levi and jumped at him and hugged him tightly. “Levi!”

He spun you around and said your name. “You’re safe. Thank God.” He sighed and put you down, then he checked you all over. “Did he touch you?”

You shook your head. “Not in the way you think, but he did hit me in the face and slap me.”

He gritted his teeth. “I’m going to hurt him so badly.”

“Do you have him?”

He nodded. “We do and I need you to do me a favour, I need you to stay in hospital while I deal with him.”

You shook your head. “No, I want to see you hurt him.”

“Once you see that, there’s no taking it back.”

You pointed at Levi. “Listen here Levi Ackerman, this man had my ass handed to me and mocked you in front of me. I fucking bit a hole in his face because he pissed me off so much, so if you love me you will let me watch you rip that son of a bitch a new one.”

He tangled his fingers in your hair, then kissed you with as much passion as he could. “I love you, you know that, right?”

You nodded. “I do, I know you do so much. I thought of you the whole time you know, I knew you’d come for me, save me. You’re my hero.” You kissed him loads, then giggled. “I really am sick minded now, huh?”

“No.” You brushed your hair back. “You’re and Ackerman.” He gulped and blushed. “I know this isn’t the best place in the world, hell I wanted it to be perfect and everything but.”

“Yes!”

“What?”

You smiled. “Yes, yes I will marry you.”

He hugged you tightly and laughed. “Really?”

“Yes.”

He sighed and kissed your face all over, then let you go. “I’m so glad.” He patted himself, then found the ring. “I brought this with me, that’s why I went out that morning was to get this for you.” He opened the box and took the ring out, then slipped it on your finger. “Perfect fit and perfect for you.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, it’s perfect. I love you so much.”

He nodded and smiled. “I wish this was more romantic.”

You shook your head. “No, no this is really romantic. You saved me from Vincent and his men, I can’t imagine anything more romantic.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Let’s get you to a hospital first.”

“But Vincent, I want to see him suffer.”

“I’ll keep him locked up in a cell until you are much better.” He kissed your forehead. “Then we’ll break him together. Promise.”

You kissed him. “Good. Now mind carrying me? I’m a little tired.”

He scooped you up. “Yes, my fiancé.”

You let out a long sigh, then opened your eyes to see the ceiling of Levi’s room. You hummed and felt pain in your body. You’d gone to hospital right away, got everything treated and Hange took a list of meds you needed. Levi wanted to take you home to get better, but the hospital didn’t want to let you go, so a few threats later you were rushed home. You sat up slowly, then looked to your arm to see a needle in it, then up to your med bag. You rubbed your eyes, then looked down to see Levi on his side of the bed fast asleep. You smiled at him and played with his hair. “You know, you could have gotten into bed.”

You opened his eyes and smiled. “Yeah, I could have but you needed the bed to yourself, to heal.”

You opened your arms. “Hug.”

“Huh?”

“I need to heal right?” You smiled. “So, hug me my husband to be.”

He growled and wrapped his arms around you. “Yes miss.”

You hummed a laugh as he squeezed you and growled. “You missed me that much?” He nodded and buried his face in the crook of your neck, then inhaled. “I missed you too, though we were apart for two days.”

“Too long.” He let out a long sigh, then cupped the side of your face, he leaned closer and kissed you. He hummed, nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. He lay you down, then leaned over you as he kept kissing you. He hummed and pulled away from you a little. “Did I ever tell you what a great kisser you are?”

You shook your head. “No, no you didn’t.”

He smiled. “Well, you are. Always set my heart racing.”

You blushed and giggled. “Well, you set mine racing too.”

“I know.” He leaned down and listened to your heart. “Always gives itself away.”

You gulped. “Levi? You need to tone it down, otherwise I’ll want you to strip me.”

He pulled away from you. “Yeah, you’re right.” He jumped off you. “I need to get you breakfast, then some meds.” He helped you sit up, then he gave you the remote. “Watch whatever you want, I’ll be right back.”

You watched him go to the door. “Umm Levi?”

He looked back at you. “Yeah?”

“Could you…could you leave the door open a bit? So I can hear you’re there.”

He smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

“Thanks.” You let out a sigh and got comfortable. You wanted the door open so you could hear Levi, so you could know that no one was going to sneak up on you. Even though Vincent was locked up, you were still scared, really scared that you might be hurt again. You fiddled with the remote as whatever was on tv faded out in your hearing. You jumped when Levi walked in, then you smiled. “Hi.”

He placed a tray on your lap. “You alright?”

You nodded. “Yeah, just…I dunno jumpy.”

He sat next to you and kissed your head. “I understand, you were attacked in your sleep.”

You welled up a little and nodded as you ate your pancakes. “Yeah.”

He wrapped his arm around you and put his hand on your head, then kissed it loads. “It’s okay sweetheart, cry as much as you want, alright?” You nodded and sniffed. “Vincent and Jones put you through some shit. Is there anything I can do to make it better?”

You rubbed your tears away and nodded. “Yeah.”

“How?”

“Stay with me as much as you can please.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Promise.”

You kept eating. “The pancakes are really good.”

He played with your hair. “Good.”

You finished up, then cleared your throat. “Med time, right?”

He nodded and gave you your medication. “All of them beautiful.”

You swallowed and hummed. “So, how long?”

“What do you mean?”

“How long till I’m better?”

He hummed. “Hange said about two weeks. You got a bit of an infection, plus some of the glass cuts were bad.”

You sighed and looked at your bandages. “I made them worse too.”

“Yes, but your quick thinking saved you.” He ruffled your hair. “Using your own blood as lubricate to slip your arm free, it’s amazing.” He kissed you. “I’m so proud of you as well, for attacking Jones like you did and those guards. Just remind me never to piss you off.”

You giggled. “You scared Levi?”

He smirked. “No.” He tangled his fingers in your hair. “In fact, I’m very turned on.”

You grabbed his face and squeezed. “No, bad Levi.”

He pulled his head free, then he looked at your left hand. He took it and admired the ring on your finger, then he kissed it loads. “This looks so good on you.”

“A ring would look better on your finger.”

He growled. “We’ll have to wait for that.”

You shrugged. “I can always get you an engagement ring.” You blushed and played with his shirt. “I mean, I’d like to.”

“I’d love one.” He kissed you and hummed. “How about we go together?”

You nodded. “I’d love that.”

He smiled and played with your hair. “Once we have that, we’ll go to Vincent and rip him apart.”

You giggled. “Yeah.”

“I’ll do all the work.” He held your hands, then kissed them loads. “I don’t want you to dirty your pretty hands more than you already have, okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Okay.”

He squeezed your hands, then moved the tray off your lap. “Rest.” You watched him walk off with the tray, then he came back. “Thought I said you needed to rest?”

“I know, I know, but I couldn’t.”

“Why?”

You blushed. “Because of you.”

He sighed. “You want me to lie in bed with you?”

“Please.”

He got changed into his pjs, then he slipped into bed and pulled you close and cuddled you. “I’m right here and I’m never leaving again, okay? So rest, please.”

You closed your eyes. “Thank you Levi.”

He kissed your forehead. “I love you, I love you so, so much.”

You smiled. “Love you too Levi.”


	12. Chapter 12

You sat next to a table with tools on it, some with blood and others were clean. You hummed and kicked your legs, your wounds healed up and you were looking much better. Levi walked over in a apron and gloves, both had blood on. He reached over. “Scalpel please.”

You handed it to him. “Do you need anything else?”

He leaned closer. “Kiss.”

You smiled and kissed him and hummed. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” He turned and walked over to Vincent. You sipped your tea as Vincent screamed in pain as Levi cut him more. He walked back over and tossed the scalpel on the tray. “You look really beautiful today.”

You giggled. “You look very handsome.”

He hummed. “Even with blood on me?”

You nodded. “Even with the blood.”

He winked at you. “Good, now can I have the pilers?”

You handed them over. “So, is he going to die?”

Levi pulled out Vincent’s teeth as he screamed, then he stopped. “Hmm, I think we’ll keep him alive, so he’s a message to others.”

You smiled. “Okay.”

“Do you want me to kill him?”

You shook your head. “No, just do what you planned to do.”

“Okay.”

You jumped off your seat. “I’m going to get some fresh air.”

He hurried over to you. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “Just feeling a little off is all. I just need some air, don’t worry sweetheart.” You left him with Vincent, then stood outside the warehouse and got as much fresh air as you could. Even though you were healed, you still were suffering a little from some nightmares, anxiety and body aches. You didn’t want Levi to worry too much though, he had enough to deal with at the moment. Since Vincent had been taken off his seat, Levi and Erwin had taken over the city. You let out a long sigh, then looked to your side when you saw Erwin. You smiled at him. “Hi.”

He walked over, then leaned against the wall. “It’s a hard thing to stomach, isn’t it?”

You nodded. “I mean I’m okay, but I guess I’m just tired is all. I’m all healed up.”

“Side effects of being attacked.”

You smiled. “Yeah, there are.”

“You’ve recovered well, really well.”

You hugged yourself and smiled. “Thank you, but I feel a bit…I dunno.”

He ruffled your hair. “Can’t blame you.” He gave you a little hug. “Congratulations by the way, you and Levi are the perfect couple really.”

You blushed and looked at your ring. “Thank you. I’m looking forward to our wedding day.”

Erwin smirked. “Levi’s birthday, right?”

“He said it was a birthday to himself.”

He nodded. “Seems about right. You two going to stay in that apartment? Or are you going to move? Because I am pretty sure Levi will want kids, so you need the space.”

You nibbled your lip. “You’re right, but it all depends on what Levi wants.”

“Do you want kids?”

You nodded. “I’d love them with him, I really would. I guess we would need a bigger place.”

“You will need to live in a place away from the hotel.”

You smiled. “I guess I better get house hunting then, huh?”

“If you need help, I’m here for you.”

You hugged him arm. “Thanks.”

Levi walked out of the warehouse, then stared at you and Erwin. “What are you doing?”

Erwin smiled. “We were just talking a few things over.”

“Like what? You stealing her from me?”

You hugged Levi. “We were talking about house shopping.”

Levi squeezed you. “You were?”

You nodded, then looked up at him. “Hey, so are you done with Vincent?”

He ruffled your hair and nodded. “That’s why I’m not wearing the gloves and apron.”

You smiled. “Okay.”

“So, about this home.”

You blushed. “Well, we were just saying that we’ll need a bigger home for us if we’re having kids, right?”

He squeezed you tightly. “Yes! Yes, we need a bigger home!” He gasped. “We should start looking together as soon as possible.”

You laughed. “Well, let me have a bit of a rest first please, then we can go off together.”

He kissed your face all over. “I’d love to, but you’re right. Rest.” He looked up at Erwin. “I’m taking this one home and you should get back to Ivy.”

Erwin nodded. “I’ll head out. What about Vincent?”

Levi shrugged. “Let him stew in there for a while.”

Erwin hummed. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. Alright, have fun your two and remember Levi, she needs rest, so no fooling around.”

Levi scooped you up, then carried you to the car. “Come on pet.” You giggled as he ran with you, then sat you in the car and drove off. “So, what do you want to do when we get home?”

You shrugged. “Dunno…you?”

He blushed. “Tch, oi brat that is not possible, you need to rest.”

You hummed a laugh. “I know, I know, I was just joking.” You yawned and stretched. “I was thinking we could cuddle in bed and watch things together.”

“I can do that, but I need to clean up first.”

You nodded. “Okie dokie.” Levi pulled up in the underground garage, then turned in his seat to look at you. You frowned at him. “What?”

You reached over and played with your hair. “You’re just so cute.” He leaned over and kissed you. “So very cute.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Mrs Ackerman.”

He blushed hard. “Huh?”

“I’ll be Mrs Ackerman, right?”

He nodded and smiled. “Yes.”

You got out the car, then walked to the lift with him. “You sure you want to wait till your birthday?”

He stood in the lift with you. “Well, I thought it’d be a nice birthday present to me and a Christmas present for you.”

You hugged him arm. “You are too cute.”

He pulled you along to the door, then up the stairs and into his apartment as he spoke. “I’m not cute. I’ve never been cute. I’m a tough mean lion that can hurt anyone, you saw what I did to Vincent.”

You smiled and patted his cheek. “So cute.” You turned and walked into the bedroom. “Super cute.”

Levi followed you and watched change into your comfy clothes. “I told you, I’m not super cute. I’m a deadly lion.”

You grabbed his belt, then pulled him closer slowly, then you kissed him. “I love you my cute little kitten who becomes a sexy lion.”

He growled, then lifted you up by your waist, then he lay you on the bed and kissed you. He hummed and moaned at the sensation, then he pulled away. “I need to change; I can’t fool around with you and I need to clean up as well.”

You spun around, then lay on your tummy and kicked your legs. “Okay.”

Levi leaned over and slapped your bum making you squeak. “I’m going to nibble that when I come back.”

You smiled at him. “I’ll be waiting.” You watched Netflix programs, you half listened to the shower, then it stopped and Levi move about. He walked over and got changed, then he lay on you and wrapped his arms around your middle and kissed your shoulder loads. You smiled. “Hi Levi, welcome back.”

He hummed. “Good to be back.” He kissed down your back, then bit your butt cheek. He kissed up, then hugged you again. “Told you I’d bite you.”

“My poor bum.”

“Sorry.” He let out a long sigh. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired.”

He leaned around and kissed your cheek. “Early bed then.”

You hummed. “You’re right.” You rolled over and onto your back, then sighed. “As long as I get cuddles.”

He nodded. “Always.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and sighed in happiness. “Can we go house shopping soon together?”

He blushed and nodded. “Yes, I’d love to go house hunting with you.”

You let him go, then clapped your hands. “Yay, I’m so happy.”

“Me too.”

You held the papers in your hand for the homes you were visiting today, you stared at the paper, then looked up at the home. You glanced at Levi. “Little bit much.”

He put his arm around you. “Nothing is too much for my soon to be wife, come on.”

You laughed. “Okay weirdo.” You went into the large home with Levi and the estate agent, he was talking none stop about the place and Levi was listening, but you wandered off and looked around. For you, it was a little too much, too big and too fancy. You walked back out and sighed. “Could we look around together?”

The agent nodded. “Of course, take your time.”

Levi pulled you along and up the stairs to the clear parent area, a massive bedroom, private office and massive bathroom as well as your own tv room. He sat on the bed, then lay back. “It’s not bad, but I don’t like this whole living separately from the kids.”

You sat next to him. “It’s too much lion, it really is.” You smiled as you thought of the home you wanted. “I’d like one were the kids get their own rooms on the ground floor, as well as a big play room. We have family room where we play games and watch tv together. We’ll have a nice big garden for them to play in, with their toys there and for adventures, but also a nice pool for when they’re older and for us to fool around in. Our room would be on the same floor as the kids, because there’s nothing nicer than kids running into your room in the morning and saying hi.”

Levi sat up, then hugged you. “I want that too.” He took the papers you had and went through them all, then stopped. “This one, this one is our dream home.” He stood up. “Come on.” He held your hand and pulled you along. “This place is perfect and it’s out of the city, so you and our kids will be safe.”

“Ah, but Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You stopped and squeezed his hand. “Will you be working from the hotel, or?”

He smiled and kissed you. “From home sweetie.”

You sighed and felt your body relax. “Good.”

“Why good?”

You pouted and pulled at his top. “Well…I’d miss you my kitten.”

He pulled you close and kissed you. “I’d miss you too.” He kissed your cheek. “Come on, let’s go see this home.” He walked up to the agent, then showed him the paper. “We’d like to go see this place please.”

The agent took the paper and smiled. “It’s a lovely family home this one, alright, let’s head out. I’ll take point and you just follow behind.”

Levi nodded. “Thanks.”

You bounced and hugged Levi’s arm. “Thanks, but are you sure you want this place?”

He kissed your temple. “I do.” He pulled you into the car, then drove to the next home.

You looked out the window and saw you were really going out of the city, which was perfect really to be away from it all. You saw there was a bus system in place and plenty of taxi’s, so you could easily hop on with the kids and go somewhere. You loved how there was loads of trees, so you could explore the woods with the kids, or take romantic walks with Levi. You just fell in love with the place, even though it looked a little modern and fancy from the outside, you just knew you’d live a happy life there with Levi and your future kids.

Levi walked with you to the home and cleared his throat. “There’s enough rooms for four kids you know?”

You smirked. “I know.”

“Just wanted to put it out there.”

You looked up at him. “You really want a big family, huh?”

He nodded. “If you’re the mother and wife, yes.”

You blushed and smiled as you walked inside with him. The agent spoke loads about the place, but you wandered around again and could just imagine kids running around the place, dancing and singing with Levi in halls. You smiled as you gazed out at the back garden, there was plenty of room for exploring and fun as a family. You loved the pool as well and there was plenty of things to make it safe as well. You were certain that this was the home for you and Levi, you just needed him to approve and say yes as well.

Levi wandered over to you, then ruffled your hair and pulled you into a hug. “It’s a beautiful place.”

“Yeah?”

He smiled. “I can just see you and our family here, I really can.” He looked down at you. “I want it, do you?”

You nodded. “Yes, if you want it.”

He nodded. “I’ll make the offer.” He frowned as his phone went off, he pulled his phone out and starred. “Work.” He muted the call. “Not important, you are and our future.”

You blushed hard. “Levi…”

He pulled you outside. “Let’s have a look at the garden more.” He looked around and pointed to an area. “Could have a play centre there for the kids and a swing there.” He looked up at the trees. I” could even make them a treehouse.”

You hugged Levi’s side. “Such a dad.”

He blushed and hugged you. “Well, I’ve never thought about a family before, but the love my mother had for me before she died…I always thought I wanted to experience that with someone, but I didn’t know how. When I met you and dated you, I knew how.”

You hugged him and pressed your face to his chest and whined. “You have this habit of getting my heart going. I’m so nervous with you, and yet I feel so happy and comfortable too.” You looked up at him. “I love you so much, it drives me crazy sometimes.”

He leaned down and kissed you. “I’m crazy in love with you. I think about you so much, it’s insane.” He sighed. “So, you really want this place? Because I do.”

You nodded. “I love this place.”

He kissed your forehead. “Stay here.”

You watched him walk over to the estate agent and talk, you explored the garden more and smiled at how beautiful the place was. It had that modern feel about it, but also that warm family log cabin feels too. To you, it was home, it really was. You turned to Levi as he walked over, you noticed the agent was super happy. “So?”

Levi picked you up and spun you around. “It’s ours, I bought it.”

Your eyes widened. “Really?”

He put you down and nodded. “We are moving in today.”

You gulped. “Wait, wait, wait, what?”

“It’s empty, this home is brand new with no one living in it. I paid for it, so it’s ours.” He kissed your face all over. “Stay here, get to know the place and I will go to the hotel and make sure everything is packed and brought here.”

You were so confused, but you just nodded. “Oh, okay sure I’ll see you in a bit then.”

“Don’t worry.”

You smiled. “I won’t worry, just go and I’ll just look around more.”

He kissed you, then ran off. You walked in and took the keys from the agent, then said goodbye to him. You let out a long sigh, then explored the whole home and couldn’t believe it was yours and Levi’s. You went into the room that was going to be your kids play room, then you explored all the rooms. You finally went to the room for you and Levi, it was on the other side of the house to give you space from the kids, but you were still on the same floor as them. You looked at the private bathroom, it was massive and perfect for you and Levi. You sat on the bed and loved the view you and Levi had; it was of a large expanding forest. You flopped back and noticed you had a glass ceiling, which meant you and him could sleep under the stars.

You heard the bedroom door open, then close and someone walk closer. You inhaled and smelt Levi. He flopped down next to you, then side. “Perfect view.”

You hummed and held his hand. “It’s a dream and I love it.”

He put his arm around you. “Good. Because I feel the same.” He sighed. “The movers are in with our things.”

“That was quick.”

He rolled onto his side, then cuddled you. “I want to start our life together as soon as possible. I don’t want you to be at risk anymore, to be taken by other mobsters. You are home here, you’re safe and it needs to stay that way.”

“My home is wherever you are.”

He blushed and kissed you. “You romantic, but I agree. You are my home.”

You sat on the floor with paint brush in hand, you leaned closer and stuck your tongue out as you painted a little bit on the wall. You leaned back and smiled at what you’d made. “Perfect.”

Levi wandered in with some baby things. You and Levi had been happily married for three years, but now you were expecting your first little one Evan and you were at six months. Levi was a bundle of excitement, which was very cute. He was making some of the things for you, putting everything together. He didn’t want you to do any work for the room, but you were insistent. He walked over to you, then kissed the top of your head. “I’ve made the baby rocking chair. Can you sit in it and check it?”

You stood up using Levi’s help. “Sure.” You walked over, then sat in the comfy chair and rocked. “Ooow, I love this.”

“It’s for when we’re rocking Evan and when you’re feeding him.”

You placed your hand on your tummy. “I love it, thank you Levi.”

He smiled. “The rooms all done then and perfect.”

“It is.” He sat down on the foot rest, then he sighed. “Can Evan hurry up yet?”

You laughed. “Two and half more months my lion and then he’s all ours.”

He moved a little closer, then kissed your tummy. “I’m looking forward to that new baby smell.” He smiled at you. “You are glowing by the way.”

You blushed. “Thanks.”

He took your hands and pulled you to your feet. “I’ve made sure we’re fully prepared and I’ve even got a hospital bag ready.”

You frowned. “We don’t need one yet.”

He kissed you. “We have to be prepared beautiful. So, what do you want to do today?”

You hummed and walked all the way to yours and Levi’s bedroom. “I want to go for a swim.”

“We shouldn’t.”

You changed into a bikini and patted his cheeks. “Well, I’m gonna.” You patted your belly. “Plus, he looks so cute, look.”

Levi hugged you. “You both look adorable.”

“So?”

“Fine, I’ll get changed.”

You bounced around, then you hurried off to the pool. You slipped in and sighed at the warm water. You swam around and felt relaxed, in fact, you felt full of life in the water. You looked over to Levi and smiled at him, he’d added some more tattoos to him and one of them was for you and another for Evan. He jumped in, then he swam up to you. You hugged him and giggled. “Hello handsome.”

He growled at you and kissed you. “Hello sweetie. How are you feeling?”

You hummed. “Great. How are you?”

He kissed your face all over. “Fantastic now we’re together.”

“We’re always together though.”

He swam around with you. “True, but that’s why I’m fantastic, because I’m married to the woman of my dreams with a cute baby on the way.”

“You do know the cute baby will turn into an adult, right?”

He nodded. “He’ll still be cute.”

You laughed. “Good, because I think so as well.” You linked your arms around his neck, then leaned the side of your head on his shoulder. “I’m so happy.”

“Yeah?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He frowned when he heard his phone. “Tch, damn it.” He pulled away and swam to the side, then leaned over and grabbed his phone. “Levi here.”

You snuck up to him, then hugged him from behind as he talked. You zoned out as he talked business with Erwin and others. You pressed your belly against his back and giggled as he made a little noise. You peaked at his face and saw him smiling, he was happy that he could feel the bump that was Evan. You kissed his shoulder loads, then nipped his skin. You pawed at his chest and felt his muscle, he was just so strong and perfect in your hands. You just loved him, he was just everything to you and more. You spied at your wedding ring, then smirked against Levi’s skin. You were so proud to be married to such a big brave and strong man.

As soon as Levi ended the call, you pouted. “Levi?”

He hummed and turned around to face you. “What’s up?”

“I have a question.”

He rubbed your hips, then squeezed them. “That so?”

You nodded. “Yes. Will you marry me?”

He smiled. “I already am married to you.”

You pouted. “But.”

He leaned closer and kissed you. “It’d be nice to keep marrying you over and over, I would love that very much.”

You threw your arms up. “Shot gun wedding Vegas style.”

He shook his head. “Tch, little brat.”

You bounced around the pool in excitement, then gasped and put your hand on your tummy. “Ooow, someone else is happy too.” You ran over to the side of the pool, then hopped up. “Come here Levi.”

He moved closer, hugged you and tapped the side of his head against your bump. He smiled and hummed “Hey my little bean, I love you.”

“Ackerman bean.”

He looked up at you. “The cutest of beans.” He smiled. “Kiss please.”

You leaned down and kissed him. “You can get as many as you like.”

Levi kissed you loads, he hummed and pulled you down into the water. He tangled his fingers into your wet hair, then pressed you against the side of the pool. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss making your whole body tingle in delight. You pulled away from his lips making him groan. “Where you going?”

You ran to the pool edge, then got out. “Pee.” You hurried, then stopped. “Baby makes me need to pee loads. Sorry honey.” You ran inside, then you went to the toilet. You cleaned up, then walked out to see Levi waiting. “Ah! Fuck, you scared me.”

He hugged you. “Sorry, sorry, I was just worried about you.”

You smiled. “I’m perfect, I really am.”

“You sure?”

You nodded. “Yes, but I could be better.”

“Oh?”

You pulled him backwards into the bedroom. “I’m already half naked. Sooo?”

He growled and picked you up. “Let’s have some fun then.”

You giggled as he lay you on the bed. “Yes, my perfect lion.”

Evan around the corner and squealed in laughter as you chased him around the house. He was supposed to have bath time, but he was turning it into play time. “Get back here you little muffin!”

He giggled. “No mummy!” He went to Levi’s office while he was in there. “Daddyyyy!”

Levi turned in his office chair, then he picked up his three year old and sat him on his lap. “Hello there, why are you running around.”

You huffed. “It’s bath time and someone turned it into play time.”

Levi gasped, then looked at Evan. “Naughty boy, you know what happens to naughty boys, right?”

He giggled. “Nooo.”

“They…get…tickled!” Levi tickled Evan loads making him cry with laughter.

He wiggled. “Daddy stoooop.”

“You gonna have your bath now? Or, am I going to take your mummy all for myself?”

Evan gasped, then jumped off Levi’s lap and ran to you. “Nooooo.” He hugged your legs. “My mummy.”

“She’s mine.”

Evan shook his head. “Mine.”

You picked Evan up and kissed his puffy cheek, he looked just like Levi, he was adorable. “Come on, let’s get in that bath. Once you’re clean, you can play whatever you want.” You gasped. “Maybe even play with daddy.”

He clapped his little hands. “Play with daddy!”

You smiled and walked with him. “I’m sure he’d love that.” You took Evan into the kid’s bathroom, then you put him down and changed him. You picked him up, then put him in the bath water. “You want your toys?”

He nodded. “Please mummy.”

You handed him a few things, then you washed him hair as he played. You looked up to the doorway as you sang to Evan, you smiled at Levi. “Look, daddy’s come to help.”

Evan looked up at Levi. “Hi daddy.”

Levi knelt down next to you, then played with Evan’s toys with him. “You behaving?”

He nodded. “No more tickles daddy.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.”

You leaned over and kissed Evan’s cheek loads making him hum in happiness. “Only kisses from me Evan.”

He reached out, held your face and kissed your cheek. “Kisses for mummy.”

Levi leaned closer to you and kissed you making you giggle. “Lots of kisses.”

You giggled. “Both of you are flirts.” You got up and grabbed a towel. “Alright, time to get out sweetheart.”

He lifted his arms up. “Go daddy go!”

Levi lifted him up, then put him down. “There you go kiddo.”

You rubbed Evan down making him laugh, then you helped him change into his new things. “There, all handsome. Go with daddy, okay?”

Levi held Evan’s hand. “You sure? The bath needs cleaning.”

You smiled. “I’ve got it kitten off you go.”

He winked at you. “Alright, I’ll see you later.”

You emptied the tub, then scrubbed it clean. You cleaned down the bathroom a little, then took Evan’s clothes and towel. You went to the wash room, then you set everything going. You walked to the play room to see Levi in there, he was sat on the floor playing with Evan. You smiled as you watched the two of them. You left them, then went to the kitchen and got Levi a cup of tea in a thermal, so Evan couldn’t get hurt. You made Evan a nice juice in a little cup, so it didn’t spill anywhere. You grabbed a few cookies, then you walked back to the play room.

You smiled and put the things down. “Sorry for interrupting my boys, but I’ve brought you some snacks and drink.”

Evan gasped and clapped his hands. “Thank you mummy!”

Levi pulled you down to sit on the floor with him, then he leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Yes, thank you sweetie.”

You smiled. “Oh, I feel very loved right now.”

Levi kissed you and hummed. “We love you so, so much, right Evan?”

Evan nodded. “Uh huh, lots of love mummy!”

You giggled. “I love you both a lot. So, what are you two playing?”

Evan smiled. “Umm…” Then he giggled loads and covered his face. “Stuff.”

You tickled his cheek making him laugh. “Stuff?”

Levi ruffled Evan’s hair. “Playing with dolls.”

You hummed a laugh. “Why are you so shy about that sweetheart?”

Evan gasped. “Umm, because mummy is prettier and mummy might get sad if we play with pretty dolls.”

You dragged Evan to your lap, then you kissed his face all over making him laugh. “Oh, I love you so much my cute little bean.”

“Love you too mummy.”

You rocked him and hummed a song. “So, what do you two want for dinner?”

Evan looked up at you. “No mummy, keep singing.”

You laughed. “Okay, what do you want me to sing?”

“Bedtime song.”

You smiled and hugged him. “Okay.” You started singing dream a little dream of me to Evan. He smiled up at you and got sleepy. You rocked him and smiled down at him, he was such a cute and sweet boy. You kissed his forehead and looked to Levi. “That song works every time.”

Levi took Evan from you, then smiled. “Your voice is just so soothing, that’s why.”

You got up. “Glad I can make you both happy.”

He kissed your cheek. “Always.” He walked with you to Evan’s room. He lay his son down in his bed, then kissed his forehead. “Well, that’s nap time sorted.”

You smiled. “We have some snuggles time.”

Levi picked you up, then ran with you to the family room. He ran out and came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. “Drinks too.”

You held your hand up. “None for me my lion.”

He frowned. “None?”

You shook your head. “I can’t drink at the moment.”

“Oh okay.” He walked away as you sat there biting your lip and waiting for him to put two and two together. He ran back into the family room and stared at you on the sofa. “Wait, you said you can’t drink at the moment…”

You nodded. “I did.”

“For how long?”

“Nine months.”

His eyes widened, then he hurried over to you, sat and held your hands. “Wait, so…does that mean…really?”

You nodded. “Found out from the doctor today.”

He threw his arms around you and squeezed you tightly. “Baby number two.”

You nodded. “That’s right.”

“I’m so excited.”

“Me too.”

He kissed your face all over, then kissed you. He hummed, then lay you down on the sofa making you giggle. “You’re so perfect.”

You playfully hit him. “Levi, not on the sofa.”

He pulled away. “Sorry, I just love you so much, you know what I’m like.”

You giggled. “Yes, you are a playful kitten sometimes, then other times you’re like a lion.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Can you blame me when I have a wife like you?”

You bit your lip and hummed. “So, I was thinking that tonight, you talk dirty to me.”

“Dirty?”

You nodded and hummed. “You know, tell me of all the guys you’ve beaten up for me in those warehouses.”

He growled. “Yes Mrs Ackerman.”

You stopped him from kissing you. “I said tonight my lion, right now we can cuddle and watch tv while Evan has nap time.”

He sighed and hummed you. “Fine, you mean wife.”

“I’m the worst.”

He kissed your temple. “No, you’re the best. I love you.”

You smiled up at him. “Love you too.”


End file.
